Conjaror, Warrior, Dovahkiin and Zero
by Riddle-me-Think
Summary: what happens if youve got three people from skyrim get sumond to anouther world close to there own?  and what happens if yooung Louise get's more then she barggend for?  this is my result  T for safty of course
1. prolog of Xanought

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters**

Part 1: prolog of the Dragon Mage

I am Xanougt, but my self and my colleges go by Xan.

I was the Arch Mage of Winter hold College in Skyrim, a land of Nords and Ice, I admit I never liked the cold and for being Berton of High Rock this is a big change, we never been strong, but we did make up in our power in mysticism, and in this era, in the land of Skyrim, I found it hard to be a Mage, for the Nords hate many of our kind.

I my not be a warrior in body, but I am one at heart.

The reason for me not being Arch Mage at Winter hold College is for the reason of being who and what I am and that is a Scholar that wishes to learn more of the world, at first when my journey began from Cyrodiil, where some of my ancestors come from, my father was a Mage and his Father before him and his Father, and so on, it was pasted down thru my family that one of my grate grandfathers who's name was Xamnis was not only the Arch Mage of the Arcane university but the one who stopped the Oblivion crisis, of course we never found out, and no history remains or holds any information of such things, I even herd from our family history that he was a member of a group called the Blades, but I never found out who they where either.

When the time came I decided to leave my home in Cyrodiil and head for our home land of High Rock, I went towards it only to get lost, I never mentioned this, but I do often forget that my sense of direction never worked well, I even had a map, and still got lost, I soon found myself in snowy mountains, and as I try to find my way, I run into some imperials, now normally I wouldn't think anything of it, but I found myself getting attacked by them in an ambush when stopping for directions from a group of travelers, I never had a chance to defend myself seeing as I was knocked out.

I soon awoke in a carriage my hands bound and one of the same men that I was asking for directions from with me bound as well.

If there is one thing that always fallowed my family it was always this, getting caught by imperials for some crime we are not aware of, my great grand father that supposedly stopped the Oblivion crisis, was a prisoner when he started, and many of my family that was caught by Imperils had no clue as to why they were sentenced to jail, it was some kind of curse.

After some time getting to know the man, his master and a horse thief, I soon found myself in quite the predicament, I was asking directions from people who were called the Storm Cloaks, and they were at war with the Imperials, so put two and two together and I was now associated with there enemies oh how fate loves to play with my family.

We finally got to our destination, a place called helgon, I hoped to fix this misunderstanding but I found a kink in my plan when the thief tried to run and got killed, but it didn't seem so bad when they asked for me to come forward and asked for my name he asked what I was doing there, but I dint know it was a rhetorical question so I answered him saying I was making my way to High Rock when I got lost then stopped for directions, the Imperial caption didn't seem to care and just said to send me to the block like the rest, so here I was, unjustly accused and about to be killed by people that wore swarm to keep the peace and justice ect-.

right know I just wished some ridicule miracle would happen, you could say I prayed to Xamnis for his help, for if he was watching I was hoping he could help and as if my plea was answered I saw something that shouldn't happen…I saw a Dragon black as night…then it came down and attacked.

There was chaos, my head about to be chopped off and now I was going to be killed by the thing that saved me in the next few moments, as I ran about I found the Imperil that had the list he didn't seem as bad as the caption so I fallowed him…that and my hands were still bound, with a rampaging dragon flying about, so I didn't have much of a choice on the matter, so as we were about to go into the keep, we stopped there was the same Storm Cloak that helped me, and both my savor from getting killed by the thing that saved me and the guy that almost helped me get back on the right road were arguing, I would be laughing if the situation wasn't so bad, you know with a Dragon going about killing all it found, men, women and children running about for there lives, solders and Monks and some Mages, trying to fight off the seemingly unstoppable Dragon, and said Dragon destroying any building I found standing while it was at it.

So I took it upon myself to get this straight and yelled "THIS IS NO TIME FOR POINTLESS BANTER IF YOU IDEOTS HAVE NOT NOTECED THERE IS A DRAGON FLYING AROUND DESTORYING EVERYTHING AND YOU TWO WANT TO STAND AROUND ARGUING!" after that was said they got the point it was not the time for it and ran.

Once inside we started to look for a way out, after my binds were undone of course, and once they were I could now use the skill I had learned, specifically Destruction and Restoration magic, as we made our way thru the building, that was falling apart, we gathered anything that might be of use, I found some clothing for a novice Mage, and got that on as fast as I could and found a Thome as well, but once we got out and got to his home town of River Wood, he asked if I could go and tell Whiterun that the town would need protection, and from there I learned I was Dragonborn and that Dragon were restringing to destroy the world, some how I think I shouldn't of asked Xamnis for help, because now I may become a ledgion, or not, and the people of Skyrim, well mostly the Nords, would ask for my help, and the Grey Beards wanted me to.

After half a year I was able to see the Blades, met and learn from the Grey Beards, get a nice home in Whiterun, learn the teacher of the Grey Beards Paarthurnax was actually a Dragon who wasn't all that terable bad (and great person to talk to when needed guidance or for no reason at all), become Arc Mage, get married to a Dark Elf that was learning at the College of Winter Hold(she was my match in so many ways), fight and kill a good deal of Dragons, fight the Dragon that first apperd and learn he wanted to end all sentient life and was also a world eater and Didric god of destruction(go figure), went to some kind of spirit world where I found my ancestor Xamnis and found out he did end the Oblivion crisis and I was distend to be a Dragon born and was proud to know I kept the family way's to reach the level of Master and also was happy to know that I became Arch Mage for a bit I would soon quit just so I didn't stay and collect dust he told me he made the same choice but that was because he didn't want to do hours of paperwork I heartily agreed with him.

And know I was at home with my beloved wife Brelyna, who was call Lyna for short and my House Carol Lydia, I still don't know why the Jarl had her be my body guard maybe to gain my favor? But it didn't matter it was good she did become my House Carol, she was fine to talk to and once I was married she kept Lyna company, we would go out for adventures now and then, I would mostly go out by myself so I didn't need to worry about my power hurting the ones that lived with me.

But it did work out well, I would go out into the world explore learn and write all I found, Lyna would stay in Whiterun and tend to a shop she made, with me as one of her suppliers, considering all the junk I find whiched varied from shards of wood plates and spoons, to powerful armor and weapons, she was quited the sales women, I don't know how she dose it, then there Lydia, she is like a sister to me for all the time we spent with one another and she makes a good friend to my wife, not to mention being a warrior, she keeps the house safe from any thieves when Lyna or I are not around, and even know she is a Nord she seems fine with spell caster like me or my Dark Elf wife, so life was the way one would probably call ideal.

But I knew better, I knew some how, in some way, something was going to happen.

I some times wish I was wrong.

Arther's Note's:

this will be my first crossover

i have been working on this way before i considering joining the site and it's older then my other fic's

this is also a way for me to practic some romance but i'm not going to be keen on it for it's somthing i nver bother really wrighting much


	2. from Skyrim to Tristan

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters**

Part 2 - POV Xan

Lyna, Lydia and myself, were making our way to Markarh for two reasons, one was that Lyna wanted to do a little trade, and Lydia had some relatives there to visit...i think, I was there before, so I knew the dangers of that region in Skyrim, also I never got the chance to look at the old and dusty coffens things i help clear out, fought a way to many of there dead relitives but never learnd about them, to busy staying alive and all.

After going there doing what we wanted, and me being told by the Jarl of that place to rid him of some Four Swords, we made our trip back to Whiterun and that's when the thing that I knew would happen, happened.

It was a green portal of sort that I've never seen open beneath us, we never got a chance to move out of the way and quickly fell into it, then darkness.

When I awoke and began to rise I put my hand to my face to see if the Nahkriin was still there, and after that was quickly confirmed I started to look for Lyna and Lydia, it was good to know they lay to my left only unconscious and no-

"A commoner really Louise you seem to meet our expectations" I quickly looked up readying my hand with a spark spell and the other with healing spell, so I can use them if it turns out to be an attacker, but what I saw was a blond boy with a rose and black cloak and held a proud air like a High Elf

"how do you know she even did a real summoning, maybe she just higherd a commoner to act as her Familiar" another voice said

"a commoner seems to fit Louise the Zero" this time a red heard girl said with a figure that most men would prefer, good thing I was interested in personality and not looks, that how I got married.

I looked about and soon found to my right a younger girl with pink hair and eyes with a stick in hand next to a man warring what looked like a blue Mage robs with a book of sorts and staff in hand, he looked much like a Mage and that's when it clicked, they said Summoning and Familiar so I decided to ask, but never really got the chance as the said pink haired girl asked in a slight annoyed tone "who are you? Whats your name commoner? And who are they" pointing to Lyna and Lydia, rude much?

She should respect her elders I do have at lest 7-9 years to her but answered any ways "I am Xanougt, Master Mage and retired Arch Mage of the College of Winter Hold also by right of birth Dragon born, and being so I have made my title the Dragon Mage, and I should be asking who you be, young one, for I know this is not Skyrim, much to warm, and if you brought me, my wife and my Carol here then tell me young Mage why did you?" I said in the serous voice I don't always use, and with my black mask the Nahkriin on it would look intimidating and I could tell it was by the sudden fear on her face, cant blame her some Dragons got some fright when I used my voice like that, even if it was only for a few seconds.

When she finally got herself some composer Lyna and Lydia began to steer I went to them and help them up "where are we?" was what Lydia asked as she put her hand on her sword ready to fight "be still Lydia, I don't think they mean harm, and how are you my snow flower?" I asked Lyna she shook her head a little then got her balance "I'm fine just a little dizzy"

soon the one that had the best looks of a Mage came to me "are you really Nobles?" he asked we all looked at him "no, we aren't Nobles nor by birth are we, why do you ask?" was my reply and he did look stunned by the answer "is there a problem sir?" Lydia asked still on edge from all the kids standing around with all manner of beasts, I think she was nerves of a blue Dragon near by a young girl with glasses, blue hair, a book and a staff, she seam calm and didn't seem as shocked as the others, so I could see why my House Carol would be on edge.

"because commoners can't be Mages!" this came from that young girl that had pink hair "and why not?" came the fiery voice of Lyna, I know how she felt, because I couldn't think of why they couldn't learn how to use Spells considering one of the people we studied with was a Nord, and Nords were never the Spell caster type so this would have been a real big deal to him if he heard her now "because only Nobles are able to use Magic!" the girl said back with a slightly higher volume and I was getting the idea of why she didn't understand.

but it still didn't make much sense "you may fallow those rules, but we don't, now would you please answer my previous questions" she seam to only get more angry at that but took a more proud stance and said "I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, and I was trying to summon my familiar, but I clearly made a mistake" she then turned to the man and said "Professor Colbert, please let me try again" she sounded a little like the kids in Solitude, hoping to get what they want on a silver platter, some were better then others but she seemed to not be one of them "I'm sorry Miss Valliere but the Spring time Summoning is a holy retrial, I can not let you do it again" Colbert said as she tried again "but no ones ever summoned a human before, or three for that matter!" she said.

"no exceptions, now complete the contract" he said back as she pouted and simmered in anger as for the three of us we dint like where this was going "what do you mean by contract, I am well versed in summoning, but what kind of contract are you referring to?" Lyna asked, she did know a great deal in summoning things like creatures, armor, weapons among other things.

the man "Colbert" answerd "the contract is a bond between a Mage and there Familiar, once complete it is a life long commitment, the Familiar has many duties but mainly to be there summonses protector" there was a bit of silence after that until I asked "is there a return spell?" he looked at me and said "no, the Summon Servent spell is a one way spell, and there are no known spells to return you" as we let this sink in I made a request "can we three have a moment to talk this over?" the request was first answered with a confused look then a node I then got Lyna and Lydia to talk it over "well what do you two think of this?" I asked as they thought it over "well, if we cant go back then I guess were stuck here, what I do here is up to you my Thane, I am sworn to protect and serve you, so it doesn't really matter" was Lydia's response, and she had a point on the oath she made to the Jarl of Whiterun I turned to Lyna waiting for her answer "where ever you live I will fallow, cant have my husband die on me" even know she was wearing the Morokei mask I could hear the smirk from the way she said it, she took it slightly better then I thought so with that I about faced and said, "alright then we've talked it over and decide to go with the contract, we don't have much else of an option"

with that the girl Louise came up to me and chanted "I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, by the founder bless these humble beings to be my Familiars" and with that she motioned to remove my mask, I didn't like the idea but I would have it in hand, so removed it and for a moment I think she blushed, I was fairly fine looking but I wouldn't really know what good looking was, I was clueless to these type of things she kissed my cheek then went to Lydia and did the same, once she got to Lyna however, once the mask was off for the world to see her face Louise looked more scared then she did when I sounded serious, I know some people that haven't seen a Dark Elf before but the way she looked it showed more of a dreadful fear then anything else.

"is there something wrong?" Lyna asked in a soft voice, she had met a few that were scared of Dark Elf's so she knew what do most the time, but I could tell things were going to go down hill "a-are y-you a-a e-e-elf?" she started to sound hysterical with her stuttering words, but not load enough for the other to hear "a Dark Elf yes, but you don't have anything to fear" Lyna was trying to keep her calm but it wasn't working that well "please don't panic, she is my wife after all, if any one should be scared it should only be me" if I had my eyes open I would be seeing her glare at me "please just finish your contract with us" she said soothingly after she was done with her glaring assault on me.

Louse was reluctant but nodded and kissed Lynas cheek once done Colbert seemed a little shaken by the revelation of a Dark Elf in there presents as he was close enough to hear Elf.

I would have to talk to them latter to see why they would be so scared but that could wait.

both Lyna and I put our masks back on and then I felt burning on my right hand, and the other two seemed to feel the same, I was use to this kind of magical pain and being Berton helped du to our resistance to magic, Lyna barley felt any pain, I think seeing her look at where a ruin seem to appear on her left hand, as for Lydia, she didn't fare as well, she maybe a well seasoned Nord warrior, but she never would be able to stand pure magical power she screamed in agonizing pain as a ruin marked itself on her left hand and that Louise had the gall to say "relax it's only the ruins inscribing themselves" like it wouldn't be that bad.

she soon lost conciseness afterwards, Lyna was closer so she went to her aid making sure I wasn't wrong in her being just unconscious and I went up to the Novice Louise for a little question "why didn't you warn us of pure magical energy being inscribed on us, it can be very painful for us that aren't use to it" she looked at me and tried to take a superior stance "then she should learn to get use to it, and it's not my fault that she cant take it" she said with her own self justice.

for once I would like to just let Lydia go and attack this one, but that would have been childish, and unfortunately the said person was out cold.

I sighed and asked "so what's with the ruins?" I said pointing at mine, Colbert came up to me both taking a look at it and answering me "it shows that you are Louise's Familiar…hmm….intrusting" he then made his way to Lydia but carefully to Lyna, apparently he's frightened to know if she's a Dark Elf to, or is it just Elf's in general?

Once he was done looking at them he told the rest of the "Students" that they were finished and with that some flew away, as the rest walked off, personally I haven't found a spell to fly, but if they have one here I was going to find it and learn it, as well as any other ones I can find, but right now I had to carry my "body Guard" somewhere she can rest until she can wake up.

Back in Louis's room I was in a sense disappointed at what I saw, there was a bed, but only one, and next to it a pile of hey, now I wont mind a pile of hey, I'm use to it my wife on the other hand, I don't want her to sleep on the ground, neither Lydia, I want her to have all the energy she can if something was going to happen "you can lay her on my bed" Louise said in a irritated tone, apparently she didn't like the idea of having us as her Familiars, and once I laid Lydia down I joined Lyna next to the wood table in Louis's room.

Once I was commutable I asked "so what school are you best in?" she looked at me confused and asked "School?" this was going to be new for both myself and Lyna who looked confued from Louis's answer "yes, there a few different schools of magic, at lest where we are from, I'm personally well done in Destruction which focuses practicing Fire, Ice and Lighting spells as well as Restoration that are more for healing, wards and taking on the undead" I said tuning to Lyna who soon started what she did "I do well in using Conjuration, which allows me to summon creatures, weapons and even armor for a time before they dissipate, I can also do some Illusion and Alteration, but not like Xan here, he's much better at those then I am except for the Conjuration"

she looked at me smirking because she knew she was good at lest one school of magic I wasn't "alright, alright you've made your point for the hundredth time Dear, I admit I'm not the best at Conjuration like you are but I'm still pretty good without it" then I looked at Lydia and had an idea "and remember you maybe able to conjure up weapons and armor but neither of use are as good with them when compared to Lydia" "what do you mean?" Louise spoke up as we looked at her, we forgot why we begin to talk about the different schools of magic, or at least I did.

"oh Lydia isn't a Mage like my husband and I, but she is an exceptional warrior, and a good friend to have when your looking after the shop" my Dear wife said hinting at me for sometimes staying away so much, cant blame her I get lost to often, and found it frustrating when I'm trying to get back home "wait, so she's a commoner?" Louise asked a little shocked "I guess, but she's good at what she dose and that's what matters to me, besides that, I don't mind her around, I like to think of her as a sister" I said just remembering I still had my mask Nakriin on when I saw the Mokorei on the table so I took it off put it into my bag that I had "why do you ware that anyways, I know why for her but why do you?" I don't think the Novice know she was saying an insult but she was "you know why I ware this mask?" and my wife didn't like it normally she lets those things slide, but in this case I don't think she will "y-yes, you d-don't want people to s-see that you're an e-elf" Louise said scared.

Lyna was looking at her as she said with a hit of venom in her voice "I ware this mask because I helps my power came back faster and because Xan gave it to me as a gift when he proposed to me!" guilty as charged, I know the Dragon priest masks are not the prettiest or easiest to get but there greatly enchanted, so I think that makes up for the crude looks, of course I sort of liked the way they looked, it also lets you keep a straight face in danger "and what is it about Elf's that makes you so scared?" she asked a little more softer.

Louise stayed quiet for a time before saying something "well, were told Elf's are powerful and evil magi" she said softly Lyna made a slight sinker and I did to "I don't know about them all being evil, but I can think of one group that act like kings and queens of the world a lot of the time" I said containing a storm of laughter "you speak of the High Elves do you not?" Lyna asked back "that be the ones, or the Tholaner, they say they hold justice but there a little to proud to see past there nose" I said as she nodded then seemed to remember " oh, you never told us what School of magic you practiced" Louise was caught off guard from the question and I forgot about it "yes please tell us" I wanted to know what this Mage could do since she summoned three beings and not one, or to be more accurate, one creature, she had to be powerful to even get one human from a summoning spell.

"well…um…I-I don't know, I don't even know what my Affinity is" she said, and queue out confusion as we said in unison "Affinity?" she looked at us and said "yes, all Mages have Affinities they are Fire, Earth, Water and Wind, there is also the lost Affinity Void" we looked at one another and spoke the unspoken conversation me and my wife then answered "sorry, we don't have that where were from, and I don't know how to answer that question either, considering I can use all those in a some sense" I was now scratching my head thinking on how to go on with this then came up with one "I know, how strong are you, are you a Novice, Apprentice, Adapt?, I know my snow flower here is an Expert and she knows I'm a Master, so where are you?" she didn't have a clue as to answer that "well, I don't know about how your skill rating work but we do it by how many spells one can do if you can do one spell you're a dot, if you can stack two then a line, if three a triangle and four, square, one way to do this is water with water or water and fire making line" Louise said as we thought it over.

"well if it's how many spells you can stack without delay, then…I'm a square or pentagon, I never tied counting" Lyna said trying to see where she rates in "a rating system like that wouldn't work for me, I'm use to switching between spells quickly…wait how come you don't have lighting?" I asked she didn't take a long time to answer "to make lighting you need take two elements to make it which would make it a line or triangle spell" "what about ice?" I quickly said "same thing-" I soon cut her off there "ah-ha!, there is a small but big difference right there! We can use ice and lightning spells at will, now that and the fact more stronger spells is equal to how many of your elements ar-" and so begin my rant my wife was more then use to this but our young Novice wasn't who was trying to get my attention "hey…hey!…HEY!"

I couldn't hear her though I was on over drive as Lyna explained to her "Louise, don't try, please, once Xan get's on one of his rants he doesn't stop until it's all put together in his head" she said as Louise looked down then herd a moan, I was to busy and fascinated with the differences between us two types of Mages and didn't hear it "Lydia, how are you?" Lyna asked as she knelt down next to Louis's bed "like I was attacked by a Fire Atoshe" Lydia replied then glared at Louise "why didn't you tell me that would happen you little Brat!" she was angry "don't call me a brat! I am a Noble and should be treated as such!" and she didn't want to act humble in front of a strong and proud Nord Warrior that had fought along side a Dragon born to save Skyrim and the rest of the world from Dragons or should I say the Dragon Aldiun.

she would of fought him with me if I didn't ask Lyna to keep her home where it was safe when I went after him, that and I convinced her that there was room for only one person to ride the Dragon Odahviing "Lydia, Louise, don't make me use the stun spell" they both stopped at that as they looked at Lyna "you know I will if I half to" she said as Lydia nodded then watched me walk by still on my rant completely oblivious to what just happened "on one of his rants is he?" Lydia asked as I walked by again forgetting the reason I begin my rant because I was talking about sweet rolls by then and didn't know why.

"we asked what this young Mage could do and we touched a subject that got him going, you've been out for almost the entire conversation" Lyna informed Lydia as I kept at talking to no one in particular "I still don't understand how two Mages that aren't even Nobles have a commoner with them" Louse said crossing her arms "did you know there are more then 20 ways I can kill you right now with my bare hands" Lydia asked bluntly giving Louise a solid glare that looked as if it could burn thru walls "the reason is that she is a good friend as well as a great fighter, she keeps us alive if we don't hear a assassin sneaking up on us" Lyna said trying to keep the peace "that maybe so for you where you come from, but here commoners hove no place for being around Mages but as there servants" Louse said "the only one I have sworn to serve is Xan!" "if you don't remember you're my Familiar now and I'm am your Master!" "I don't remember saying you are my Master!" "when we did the contract that's when I became your Master!" "I Must have been asleep or something cuz I don't remember!" as the two argued Lyna was trying her hardest to stop the two she was about to give up "Xan! I need your help here…Xan I-" Lyna looked back and Xan was gone

Arther's Note's:

i did three difrent chariters to make it more chalinging for me to make the story, and i thought it would be fun to have that many for Louise to try and controle

i dont have much to say about this but i try

i'm not sure if i'll propoly update this oftan, as it's a side thing

so dont expect much from this


	3. a new start

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters**

Part 3 - POV none

Xan snuck out on them and was the only clue she knew of it was, because the Nakriin, his mask was gone from the bag he put it in, he never leaves it, like how she never leaves the Mokorei, so now seeing there one man down she brakes the argument between the two.

"Lydia! Louise!" she shouted catching there attention "what?" the both said "Xan did it again" Lyna said flatly "what! how? You know, never mind" Lydia said as Louise looks around "where did…" she begin "my husband snuck out while you two where bickering, he's way to good at it to" said Lyna picking up the Mokorei and heading to the door "come on, he's probably star gazing or lost, or will get lost" she stated as she opened the door the Lydia and Louse soon fallowing suit and began to look for Xan who ran off to who knows where.

as they walked around not knowing where to look Louise spotted- "Gruche! Do you know which way my Familiar went?" she said to the couple in front of them as the boy with blond hair turn to her "oh, Louise, uh yes he said he was looking for the way out, so I showed him the way out" Gruche said motioning to the entrance and on a dime they all ran that way, and once out side there was Xan laying in the grass "XANUOGHT!" he cringed at the voice of Lyna who was storming to him once she looked at his mask as he said "um…hi honey, come out to star gaze to?"

if the mask was off she would be glaring at him, she could never understand why he always had to sneak off at times, but when he did, he usually did it without telling any one where he might be "you had me wor-" what ever she wanted to say was blared out by Louise "YOU STUPID DOG! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" she yelled as Xan sighed and sat up with his legs crossed "why? Well I couldn't see the stars that well from in your room, by the way I saw you had two moons like us, but they seem bigger and more colorful" he said as both Lydia and Lyna looked up to see a large blue moon with a smaller pink one "dose this mean…" Lyna started still staring at the moons "that we're in a different world? This and the fact Louise here doesn't know anything of Skyrim or anything of our lands seem to suggest it, but stay calm, we're stuck here and there's no way back it's out of our power so no need to fret over it" Xan said not worried in the bit as he started his way to the Academy then stopped and looked back.

"you all, are coming right, because I don't know my way back" they all sighed and Louise took the lead and once back at her room she began her undressing, and Xan excused himself until she was done then came back in, it was late so they decided it was time to pack in.

The next morning Lydia woke and got her things readed then woke Lyna who in turn woke Xan up then proceeded to wake Louise who was groggy that morning not remembering them, it was sujested they go get the morning meal to which they agreed to but once in the dinning hall finding there seat's were on the ground with hard bread and a bowl of black water stuff.

they left.

"that little Brat is going to be the end of us" said Lydia obviously insulted by the serves "well at least she's trying…or I think she is" said Xan thinking about it "if she didn't have such pride in her Nobility she might have been more nicer" added Lyna and as they went on with the subject, Xan soon stopped.

"ah, greetings Siesta!" he said happily as another young girl was seen she turned her attention to him "oh, hello Mr. Xan" she said doing a humble bow "please don't call me mr. it makes me feel old" he jokingly said "who might you be" Lyna asked stopping next to Xan "I-I'm Siesta Ma'm" she introduced herself bowing like before and Lyna soon returned it "I see you've met my husband, I'm Brelyna, but you may call me Lyna for short" she said and if her mask was off she would be smiling, soon Lydia introduced herself "I am Lydia, the Thanes, House Carol" Siesta looked at her confused "Thane?" Xan butted in at this "that would be me an-" what ever he was saying was stopped by Ludias stomach asking for food.

"oh are you all hungry?" Siesta asked "yea, we kinda skipped our meal" Xan said rubbing the back of his head "would you know another place that we might get some food" Lyna asked as Siesta nodded "yes, the kitchen staff always has food, but only the leftovers" Lydia quickly agreed to it "well it sounds better then what that Brat tried to feed us, if I didn't know better I'd say she was trying to poison us" Lyna and Xan shook there heads, thinking 'Nords and there food' "arn't you one of Louis's Familiars?" Siesta asked "yes, but that dosent give her the right to insult me with such a bad meal!" Lydia retorted still angry at the not meant to be insult of a meal the Louise gave them.

"but never mind that, which way to the kitchen?" Lydia asked looking around Siesta soon pointed the way and they fallowed, and once at the kitchen they had a meal that was better then what Louise had by...a lot, but it did take some time to get the kitchen staff to know Lyna wasn't there to kill them all when her mask came off showing her Dark Elf looks and after words Lyna saw Siesta heading out with many deserts "where you going Siesta?" she asked "oh, I'm going out to serve these to the Nobles outside" she replied "would you like help?" "I'm sure we could spare time to help the person that fed us, right?" she said looking at Xan who was just waiting for Lydia to finish her fifth plate "I wouldn't mind" Xan said still trying to conceive himself how a woman like her can keep her figure with that much food in her "sure" Lydia said while chewing, then proceeding to take an enormous bit out of a steak.

Once out side they distributed the disserts to each noble they cam a crosses, and things were going well, then there was a ruckus, the same blond boy from the preveuse night, Guiche was yelling at Xan for some reason, and fallowing old habits both Lydia and Lyna went to his side as they entered the conversation.

"-Noble! I believe I need to teach you a lesson in manners Commoner I challenge you to a duel!" Guiche said in a dramatic way, Lyna and Lydia were not impressed "Xan what happened here and did he challenge you to a duel?" Lyna asked first "oh, you know just caught this guy playing with the hearts of two young girls, or for better terms two timing" he replied causing both Lyna and Lidia to snap glares at him "mind if I join?" Lidia asked "I would like to as well" Lyna added Guiche with confidence said "it doesn't matter how many of you there are, met me at Vestri Court, that is where we will duel" and with a dramatic exit he turned with his cape flying behind him as he walked of dramatically.

"Whats going on here!" the oh so familiar voice of an angrey Louise shouting "going to a duel" Lydia stated "you, cant do that!, come on your going to apologies!" Louise said about to storm off "we cant, for reasons 1: he challenged me, 2: Lyna is angry at his two timing and 3: Lydia has the same reason like Lyna but wants to cut that argents down a few notches, did I get that right?" Xan asked his companions Lydia nodded and Lyna said "very close, yes" as Lydia asked for directions as Louise tired to talk them out of it "but commoners cant win agents Nobles you'll get killed!" she pleaded as Lydia came back "that way" she said taking the lead.

Once there they found I nice sized crowed with Guiche standing in the clearing "so, I see you had the courage to come" he said "and run from a Novice, not a chance" Xan said readying his hands like Lyna as Lydia readied her sword and shield "I am Guiche de Garmont also known as Guiche the Bronze" he proclaimed waving the rose he had and with three pestles touching the ground three stone golems came from the ground one with a spear, one with sword and shield, and one with a mace "my Bronze Valarie will be your opponents!" he added as they three Golems charged, Lyna got Frostbite and Flames ready as she got behind Lydia and Xan took there right setting one Frost Ruin in front of where the Golems were heading, and once there the three of them froze falling on the way down, Xan took this chance to use Fire Ball, Lyna used both her pre readied spells, and Lydia charged after the spells had been used takeing care of what ever was left of the three Golems, the crowed was shocked, and Guiche was shocked and scared.

in haste he put down five more Golems with better armor and weapons, at this Lyna summoned a Flame Atoshe and put on Stone Hide, then summoning a Bow, and reaching in her quiver of summond arows she aimed her first shot, Lydia charged in again and took on two of them with little trouble, countering with her shield and sword like that proud Nord warrior she was, as for Xan, he placed down a fire wall, then shot Sparks and using Dragon Skin to leave the Golems weapons almost useless, and used other Destruction spells he was well versed in, soon there numbers feel to only Guiche who was shaking in his boots and hastily summoned a sword from the ground, Lyna and Lydia put there guard down a bit and let Xan go in "do you yield Novice?" he asked as Guiche said with what little courage or great stupidity that he had "a-a Noble never y-yields!" and with that Xan stopped a good 60ft away and all the students saw him breath in, and both Lyna and Lydia knew what he was going to do as Xan used one of his Shouts as it echoed "ZUN, HAAL, VIIK!"

Guiche had no idea what happened first he was holding his sword firmly then once Xan shouted that his sword felt like it was grabbed by some force and ripped out of his grip and as the said sword went flying he saw Xan ready himself another Shout "WULD, NA, KEST!" and in not even a second Xan was there in front of him lookind down with that lifeless mask on "again I ask, do you yelled Novice?" Xan asked again, Guiche fell to his knees and said "I-I yelled" completely demoralized as a hand came down as an offer to help him up, he took it and was raised to his feet "you show courage, but stupidity as well young Novice, perhaps with more practice you'll be the Mage all look up to one day" Xan said patting him on his shoulder as the cheers of the students echoed around them.

soon Lyna and Lidia joined Xan on where he stood "you must teach me that Conjuration spell you used, it was very well made" Lyna commented thinking about how he was able to do more then one summoning unlike them "thanks for the exercise, it wasn't like fighting Falmor, Giants or Dragons, but it was better then nothing" Lydia said sheathing her sword "but next time, make them tougher" she added soon Louise came from the crowd and bug eyed and slack jaw "how, how did you use Magic without a wand!" she said pointing at Xan who looked at her confused "what do you mean? that's how all the Mages at home cast spells, besides staff's but those don't use any of our power" he said thinking about how Staffs work.

it wasn't long when Colbert came to them and requesting us to head to the Head Masters quarters.

At the Head Masters quarters Xan, Lyna, Lydia and Louise stood there waiting for Osmond the Head Master himself.

As they waited they were giving answers to Louise about Xan's Destruction spell's, Lyna's Conjuration spell's and Lydias fighting skills

"so you've fought Mage's and won!" Louise said shocked at the idea of someone with no magic able to fight a person with said power and win "well, yes, you Mages maybe powerful with all those spells but what it boils down to, with us Warrior's is how well you can block and use a weapon, and Mages aren't known for there brawling with there bare hands" Lydia said leaning on the stone wall.

finally Osmond came in with Colbert by his side "I am Osmond, Head Master of Tristain Academy of Magic, and you three are-" it was then Xan spoke "Xanougt, once Arc Mage of the Winter Hold College in Skyrim but retired, birth right of Dragon Born and self given title of Dragon Mage, but you can call me Xan" he summed up as Lydia spoke next "I am Lydia, Xan's -who is my Thane- House Carol, I am sworn to serve him, and hail from Whiterun in Skyrim" Lydia said giving a slight bow as Lyna took the stand "I am Brelyna, wife to Xan and Expert in the School of Conjuration of the College of Winter Hold in Skyrim, and you may call me Lyna" she said humbly as she could.

Osmond nodded and went on "so tell me, are you two Nobles? Mr. Colbert told me you were not but after what we saw, surly you are" Lyna replied "no, neither I nor my husband are born or given rights of a Noble" Osmond seemed to process this information "so this Skyrim, it's where you three are from?" he asked changing subject "my wife and Carol are but I'm not, in a sense, I actually was passing thru" Xan said remembering that day "was?" Colbert asked as Xan started his story of how he came to Skyrim.

"yes, well you see I was born and raised in Cyrodiil in the there capital of the Imperial city, where my ancestors were all Arch Mages, but I chose to go to our home land of High Rock, and got…lost…anyways I found myself in snowy mountains and was very lost, so I found some Nords passing by and stopped them to ask for directions, only to get caught in an ambush by, ironically enough, Imperials and was counted as one of them, I never had a chance to tell them other wise as I was knocked out and found myself about to be executed-" "I think they get it honey" Lyna said breaking the story there "oh, uh right, so next question?" Xan asked.

soon Osmond cleared his throat before asked the next question "yes well, what was those last two things you did when you shouted those incantations-" "you speak of the Shouts" Lydia interrupted "shouts?" Louise asked as Lydia begin "yes, Shouts, they are the Dragon Born's power from the Dragons themselves" as Xan continued for her "yes, you see I am Dragon Born or in the Dovah's language Dovahkiin and I use there Thu'um or Shouts as the Nords call them, I have learnd 20 Thu'um and can use them at any given time, normally to learn a Shout would take years, but being Dragon Born I can learn them much faster" Xan finished as Colbert wanted to know more "can you show us one?" he asked they looked at him and Xan shrugged "why not?" as he thought of one that would be indoor friendly, but still show it's power "I know" he finally decided to use Become Ethereal "FEIM, ZI, GRON!" and with that he become like a ghost.

there but not there, as he demonstrated by passing thru Lydia's sword and after a time became flesh once more "amazing!" Colbert said looking him over "and you say only Dragon Born can do this?" he asked as Xan corrected him "no, any one can learn, but it takes years of practice to learn them, and very strict discipline, and the only ones I know are the Grey Beards and there are only five of them, not many of them talk, but that's because even a whisper can kill by accident, the only time they spoke at normal level, they shook the place enough I thought it would fall off the mountain" as Lyna and Lydia nervously laughed at that, as they were there when it happened and knew what he meant.

however they were out side the whole time and they thought the place was going to go down in a rock slide "I see" said Colbert thinking of what would happen if one of the wrong students learnt of such power and asked a different question "you said that you were Arch Mage of a college?" he asked Xan who nodded "yes you heard me right, but I retired because it was never my type of life, that and being Dragon Born had a few thing that called me away from such responsibilities" he said as Osmond caught onto what Colbert was asking "would you be interested in teaching here? You have shown that you have learn powerful magic and can utilize it without a wand" Osmond said with Xan thinking about it.

"I wouldn't mind, but if I am to teach I should have my wife and Carol help teach as well" he stated catching Osmond, Colbert and Louise off guard mainly because he asked for Lydia to help teach even know she has no magic "what can a commoner teach Nobles?" Louise said outraged at the idea of Commoners teaching Nobles.

Lydia caught on to what Xan was thinking and answered "because, if they want to learn how to use these spells, especially Conjuration of weapons and armor there going to need someone to teach them how to swing a sword without any hesitation" she said sternly to Louise, and gave a reason to the two Mages "and the reason for me to stay with my husband is that I am an Expert in that School and know some other spells that I can help explain and demeanstraight" Lyna added staying calm then remembering "and you should know that I am a Dark Elf, this wont effect anything will it?" she added/asked and to watch both Osmond and Colbert look away, not know how to answer this at first "that would be fore the best, we have a…rough history with the Elves" Osmond carefully said knowing one was in his quarters "well, in any case I would like to make a request" Xan said drawing there attention "would it be possible to have a separate home for us three, and access to any of your spells, if we are to teach, we'll need to have the right materials and a bases to work from to teach" he said as he waited for there response.

Arther's Note's:

so that is chapter 3, hoped it was to your likeing

-all i have to say at the moment, cant think of anythiing else-


	4. the fist class of the Arcan Arts

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters**

Part 4 - POV none

It has been a week since the duel and agreement to teach the Academy, and during that week Xan and Lyna have been getting things ready for tomorrows lession for the second year students and some personnel classes for the commoner staff, Louise didn't like the idea of teaching commoners any magic but let it slide thinking that there was no way they could even do any better then her.

Xan was sitting at the new desk in there new home, in his/hie wifes new room, writhing some more books for the class to study with, he was also studying some of there work, and found that there magic needs a tool to focuses with, in order to use there spells, there was perks to this as well as draw backs one such perk was that they helped focuses the raw magic into a single point for great control and power with little effort, but the draw back? For one it limited the users abilities and makes them venerable and helpless once the wand or staff is knocked away, another thing was it took time for the users power to charge into the said tool in order to execute the spell with control.

The Arcane method didn't require a Mage to have a wand or staff, those were used as a back up if there magika was to drained to use there spells, so they had a power of there own needing recharges every now and then, and not needing tools for there spells let them get a charge ready to use in a short time without needing to do long incantations, but there was the occasional spell that needed time for full long charge to use it to it's fullest and greats potential and unlike there way, had next to no control. not to mention the Arcane spells didnt have the same level of power as the spells here when focased.

On another note all three of them have found something unique with there ruins on them, Lydia's ruin seem to make her know how to use weapons more effectively and felt faster and stronger when fighting, Lyna's ruin seem to let her use spells more effectively, not tiring her as quickly, and as for Xan, it turns out he had a vampire like skill, he could absorb life, energy and even magika just like when he would defeat a dragon and absorb it's soul into himself to make him stronger.

In any case what he was working on was a little enchantment that both he and his wife were working on, they found a book speaking of how to make objects sentient, so they decided to use this for there classes, they didn't have eyes in the backs of there heads so they decided to make some sentient stones that would keep an eye on the students when they had there backs turned or when left the room for a time.

Of course they never tried using one of there enchantments with a spell from this world, so the result was going to be new and after hours of trial and error, they made one each, Xans was glowing a brilliant red while Lynas was glowing a soothing ocean blue.

Xans little construct would try cracking rude jokes and/or comments at everything and everyone he came a crossed and clearly had the juvenile delinquent actions of a boy that only knew how to blutly say things without thought, however it was very cunning and clever and Xan begin to question his idea about giving such a little thing to use some low level spells, so he diceded to call "him" Spark, for his very lively personality.

As for Lyna's it or "she" was well mannered, responsible and was what a mother would be proud of for a daughter, however, she would nag others to the extent with all her "hey" "look" and "listen!" but only when it was important, what Lyna decided to call her was Sena.

Spark and Sena had the same basses to do things and that was Novice level spells such as Lesser Wards, Maglight, Flames(to only Spark), Frostbite(to only Sena) and a minor ability to levitate quite a few objects at a time.

And the day for Xan's first class begin, by this time the students should know at least one Novice Destruction spell, Lesser Ward and Healing Hands spell Restoration, and one of the Conjuration spell's Summon Familiar, Bound Blade/Ax/Mace.

All together three different spells to work with and as they waited for there new teacher to come in.

they studded two Alteration spell's called Maglight and Candlelight useful to any Mage that needed light. or anyone for that matter.

Soon enough Xan came in, walked to the desk and set a bag down with five books and some scrolls and addressed everyone present "good morning Novices. as some of you know I am Xan, now some of you maybe wondering why this new class has been set up and why you are not to use your wands, so before we begin to teach the Arcane art's, we will begin with me answering your questions, for understanding is what you'll need to use such spells" he said looking at them all then added "you can start any time"

Montmorency he believed her name was, was the first to raise her hand "why cant we use our wands?" she asked with the rest of the students nodding the heads "well" Xan began "unlike your spells, which by the way are very precise and powerful, but lack a level of raw power and quick use- the reason not to use your wands is to let you learn on how to use such spells in the Arcane ways as you will learn the different spells from the different Schools, and another reason is our spells need our hands, not a tool to hinder our quickness on casting" as he leaned on the desk "next" he said and another student raised his hand.

"yes?" he pointed to the said boy as he asked "what are these Schools of Magic? How do they work?" Xan smiled under his mask. this was the one thing he missed, talking about information to new and open minds "good question, related to the last, now you read your books to give you an idea of the first spells you will learn correct?" he asked they nodded "good, now let me put this in our terms, or your's I should say, oh I don't know" he said scratching his head then an idea popped up "alright, now you Nobles go with Water, Earth, Fire, Wind and Void as your elements and your specialty correct?" they nodded "alright, like here the Arcane arts has five different Schools one can chose from, these are" he cleared his voice getting ready "School of Destruction, School of Restoration, School of Illusion, School of Alteration and School of Conjuration.

The Scool of Destruction, relies on three elements Fire, Frost and Lighting, each effective in there own right, and is best to learn two of the three different spells.

Next is The School of Restoration, a Mage of Restoration are healers and priests most of the time using Ward's, Healing spells and can scare away the Undead at times as well as be rid of them quickly.

The School of Illusion is used to trick the mind of people and beast alike, you can use them to sneak around, make others run in fear, encourage others to go on, or even paralyze those around you.

The School of Alteration is good to learn, for it can be used to alter your body as well as other things or people, such as transmutation, or tougher skin, or breathing in the water when swimming, or a personal favored levitation of things.

Then there is The School of Conjuration, allowing the caster to summon a Creature or even Weapons and Armor to aid them.

These diffrent Schools can be learnd by anyone, as such thing like Affinaty is not a factor. so i encurage you all to learn what ever spells you chose, as they will make you an even more uniqe Mage" Xan finished.

The next student rose there hand quickly and Xan pointed to her "are you going to teach us all of that?" she asked as he smiled beneath his mask once more "actually I'm glade you asked, there will be two other teachers that will help with these, firstly is my dear wife Lyna who will teach you mostly Conjuration and Alteration, and some Illusion, I will be teaching Destruction and Restoration as well as some Illusion, and finally Lydia will teach you how to use your conjure weapons and armor properly, if you so chose to use such spells" he said getting some socked looks.

"are you telling us a Commoner is going to be a teacher to a Noble!" one student shouted "yes, in fact I'm not part of any Nobility neither is my wife so in a sense you'll be taught by three Commoners, just one can't use spells like us" he replied calmly

They looked at him not wanting to believe him, but he was going to be there teacher, so they just went with it.

He soon asked each student perform one Novice Spell.

they started with Tabatha who picked up on Ice spell, and progressed quickly.

Kruchi went with a Fire Destruction magic herself and showed promise.

Monmorency showed that she could perform a healing spell with only minor difficulty.

Guiche went with conjuration, and getting a sword after a few attempts but got one never the less.

Then came Louise, most of the students had taken cover, not wanting to be in the way for what was to come next, she huffed at them looking sure she wouldn't mess up, but she was just as nerves as they were.

Xan seem to show no concern, he really didn't mostly, being a Berton gave him the advantage of slight resistance to magic so he wasn't that worried.

Louise then used her spell, a Destruction lightning spell, that went over board, instead of it being a low focuses, it lashed out making contact with anything in it's way.

Xan actually had to use a Dispell his father taught him to keep Louise from denigrating anyone by accident, it didn't take her power away completely, but dulled it's power letting her regain control and stopped.

Xan was going to have a word with her latter, she had a lot of power and no means to control it properly, so he, along with his wife, were going to take her under there wing to smooth out that power.

Once class was done and the Students excused with some scrolls being there next lession, as Xan picked up the five books and put them back in the bag he had brought. Louise came up to the desk with Kruchi and Tabatha behind her, surprisingly enough "Xan…" she hesitated but went on "I-I…I'm sorry for my failure to properly use the spell" Louise didn't want to admit it but she knew Xan wanted to speak with her on the matter.

"on the contrary, Louise, you did more then expected, if I didn't know better I would of thought that was a Chain Lightning spell, which is for Adapt level users, though your control will need to be taken care of, I see hidden potential that the other students would have not of seen"

Louise gave a hopeful and grateful smile before it was ruined "yea hidden potential…to KILL!" said a very rude voice from Xans pocket

"Xan sir…did your pocket just talk?" Kruchi asked pointing at the pocket as a Red light sprung out "yes I just talked! Jeez, I'm not some little firefly that cant say a word miss rack" he said buzzing about "Spark, please behave" Xan said to the floating light identified as 'Spark'.

"alright, alright…still she didn't have to insult me…by the way, your pocket smells like ten month old cheese!" he exclaimed moving around like a fly on twelve cups of coffee "well I'm sorry, but would you please come back here, I don't want you setting anything on fire" Xan said getting the three students attention "it can set things on fire?" Kruchi asked looking at the thing more warily "this IT, sure can! Would you like me to show you?" he said getting near her face "Spark!" Xan scolded getting the little sentient rock to float back to his side "I'm tribally sorry about that, he has a very…juvenile like personality" he said gesturing to Spark.

"Xan, what is that?" Louise asked pointing at Spark; Xan gestured to the little sentient rock before introductions "this, it Spark. He will be my eyes and ears during class while my back is turned. And he WILL behave during it, wont YOU Spark" he said with empathies to the sentient stone. Spark seemed to huff at his creator saying "yea, yea whatever" while floating next to his shoulder.

Once that was dealt with, Xan looked back at the three students "Tabatha, you did wonderfully. Kruchi you did a fine job to. And Louise, I would like to meet with you latter to iron out your abilities for your safety as well as others" and with that he left for the small stone house they had with Spark close at hand.

He wordlessly walked up to the stone home, seeing Lydia practice some sward and shield play with blocks, stabs, rams and slashes. Seeing as Lyna wasn't out side he went in to find her; didn't take him long.

Lyda had decided to add a kitchen to the living area as she had found it relaxing to cook a good meal. Sena, her construct, was helping her by gathering each ingredient and giving it to her maker. she giggle to herself remembering the first time she tried her hand at it when she was a child. It took some time but she got the hang of it, and it would help her with alcamy latter in her life.

Then came the memory of trying to use a **certain **spell on Xan when he joined the college. She blushed at the memory of her two miss casts, the second Xan saying they should never speak of ever again. She agreed, as she was still a bit embarrassed on its very…intriguing effects.

"greetings my snow flower" came her husbands voice from the door "hello dear, how was the first day of being teacher?" she asked the Master of Destruction spells as he strolled in "fine, fine. You know dear, Louse our Sumoner has great potential" he said rather proudly. Sena soon floated up to Xan and asked politely "how so sir?" it was then her unruly brother popped out from behind him "simple sis. She almost fried him by using a Novice level spell!" Spark exclaimed buzzing about. Xan shook his head from his constructs childish like antics and walked calmly over to Lyda who was a little concerned and asked "is it true?"

He nodded his head and she could tell he was happy "yes, she'll make a good Mage once she masters her control over it" he said happily, and suspiciously, fatherly. He then took a seat near the Enchantment/Weapons room(still empty of weapons as of yet), that was next to the open kitchen that was also next to the alcamy table that was next to the two rooms for the couple and House Carol. The place was small, but big enough for them, just a tad smaller to the house they had in White Run…but this one wasn't so breezy as that one.

"you think that Brat will actually get that far?" Lydia voiced as she walked in and sat down next to the chair near the Weapons/Enchantment room, cleaning her blade mostly out of habit. Xans reply was rather swift as he looked over the scroll he had "yes, I honestly do. She is rough around the edges, and can be as prideful as a high elf; but she is a good girl at heart. Just trying to prove herself like Onmund" Lydia never understood that as Nords were powerful warriors and not the kind to spend there time reading old books. But she didn't have any trouble with her Nord Brother's choice, as it was his life and not hers.

Xan, after looking over the scroll looked at both women before him before speaking up "Lyda, there are a few that will be fallowing your Conjuration skills. So I suggest you ready yourself for that. You as well Lydia, will need to be ready to tech them on how to use weapons properly. Giuche has been eager to learn from us after we won that small exercise" they both nodded and went back to what they were doing with constructs buzzing about.

Xan then took out a few more scrolls as his least favorite (or should I say most hated) thing to do was now before him.

Paper work.

yes i'm starting this back up, why? well lets just say i like louise and other crossings...there fun and xXSniperKingXx got me back in the act, so specail thanks to him


	5. Next lesson

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters**

Part 5

Since the first day of Xan's class, differences were seen quickly the first being the Commoners as they could use spells too. This irked most of the Nobles but they didn't say much about it as the spells the Commoners used were mostly Candle Light and Mage Light to help them during there work.

Louise's grades were also rising to an all time high with the guidance of the Arcane Master and Expert, who in turn found her ability to learn the Spells astounding in itself as she learned them at a very fast rate. But it did puzzle the school as to why she could grasp the Arcane Arts in a matter of days, but when it came to there spells she couldn't perform anything but an explosion. The same could be said for the two Arcane teachers as there only idea was she was using the wrong affinity. (it was the only answer they had)

But those thoughts where pushed aside for now, as they were giving the more recognized class members another teaching. They were to learn how to use there new Spells to a new level.

Louise was more then powerful enough for the Adapt level spells, but at the moment she still needed to learn more control, she did have less trouble when it came to lighting based spells. Xan decided to tech her mostly himself as he was the Master when it came to not only Destruction Spells, but how to use lighting based ones to a high extent.

Guiche showed a good amount of skill in only one School, that being Conjuration. He also showed that he was actually one of the few Noble kids to show skill while using summoned weapons, thus put under Lyda for Conjuration and Lydia mostly for how to wield a weapon more effetely.

Tabatha had shown the most promise out of the whole with what seemed like natural skill in Ice Destruction spells and even some Conjuration. The three had to agree, she was to good to be just another student with her level of understanding.

They also had a sneaking suspicion there Affinity tied into there skills of the Arcane Arts. This was made notice to them as they took either more interest in something close to there own, or were better at that said thing. one example was Kruchi, who could master Fire based Distruction spells, but lacked skill in summoning. Another being Monmorency who could use healing spells close to no fault or transmute things into a spices of fragrance. but had slight trouble with the other spells.

This list went on, and was the reason Xan was leaning on the wall in the Vestri Court yard thinking it over and watching each of the more said recognized students practiced, make an example for the others. As of that moment, Lyna was teaching Conjuration spell, Conjure Familiar. At the beginning they were all confused as to why to learn this spell as they already had Familiars but it was resolved as to why at a later date.

That sprung a question in Xan's mind "why does it only give you a Wolf when used?" it was a common question, with no answer so he just shrugged it off. The Students picked up on the spell rather quickly and used it ever since.

Right now Lyna was teaching them how to command these creators to do simple taskes, as they normally just stand about and defend the summoner. But as popular as these familiars were, they only lasted for so long before losing all the Magika (or as they call it here Will Power) that was given to them, depleting them of there power.

After Lyda was done with here part of the lesson, Lydia took it up next.

The fist day she started to tech didn't go to well. All the Nobles protested about it, but Xan made it clear to them, that if they want to be successful Magi, they were to learn some more 'Primitive' means to defend themselvfs. Both he and his wife made sure Lydia would go easy on them…it took an hour of convicting but she did agree. And after a time they got use to her, Guiche seemed to not mind as much and did what he could to show his worth more. Lydia would purposely put him thru a more harder time, but that was because she liked the kids spunk and determination.

"eyes front!" Lydia barked to one of the students that was doing practice swings, making him flinch. This was done while her head wasn't looking at him and Xan wounderd if Females just had a some super natruel power telling them something was happening behind there backs, as his wife could do the same.

Soon he would do the next part of there class, that being the use of Novice level Destruction spells.

He was going to cover more as to there different uses as well as how to control them. It would be another week or so before he go's ahead and techs them Apprentice spells, as Novice spells are rather easy to learn if you know any scratch of magic. Took the Commoners time to learn mainly because they had never used there Magika before, as the Nobles had greater amounts of it, making them more then capable of using spells; rather like Berton's did, but without the whole Nobility thing.

He was rather liked by the students, as he was not only polite but would spend time with each student to help improve them. Lydia was trying to help improve Guiche at the moment "Widen your stance and hold your ground!" she said with authority "yes Ma'am!" he replied with a hint of fear.

"remember Lydia, there just kid's!" Xan reminded her trying to make sure she doesn't over work them "no way that's going to work" commented Spark, as he was right "when I was there age, I could lift a Claymore and swing it. I'm just helping them make up for lost time on it" she said as an excuse. Spark floated over to Xans ear before commenting "how are you still alive with that whak job?"

He sighed knowing what the sentient sphere meant, as Lydia would put him thru a few exercises now and then "I don't know" was his only reply "but I think it's because my dear wife made sure I didn't die from exhaustion" he soon added, blessing any Devine for bringing them together once more.

"your turn Xan" Lydia said walking towards him to retrieve her shield "thank you Lydia" he thanked walking to the almost collapsed students.

He clapped his hands to get there attention before starting "now if you got your seconded wind, let us begin on the next lesson" he started "but first I am going to explain a few things to you all, so please sit while I explain" they all took him up on that and sat on the ground welcoming the relief of some level of rest. Once all seated he began once more "now we are going to practice the three Novice level Destruction based spells Flames, Frostbite and Sparks. Now pay attention, as this is where I tell you more then aim and fire"

"Those of you choosing Fire over the three elements to chose from, will notice that it has the shortest of reach from the rest. Now Fire spell are best used to wound and harm your opponents mostly, and can cause very serous damage."

Xan then turned to the three targets they had placed up ahead of time, one with a fire symbol on it, the next ice and finally lighting. He then rose his right hand and readied the Flames spell before casting. Being a Master level mage for Destruction the amount of power in the spell was shown, looking and sounding more like a flamethrower then a normal stream of fire.

Once he was done with it (I would like to say the fare symbol target was enchanted to be a bit fire resistant) the ground was scorched and some left over fire was seen before he spoke.

"now as you have witnessed, Fire can do plenty of damage, if risen high enough or used right. It is also very dangerous to use at times as it can and will harm others if not used carefully. The best times to use the Flames spell is when close to your target, this minimizes the chances of harming your friends and heightens the chances of harming your foe. However be sure to keep them at a little more then arms length, as your own spell can still harm you at this stage of learning"

They didn't need to be told more as his demonstration on adding more power then needed to his Flames got the message thru to them. He took a few steps to his right to demonstrate the next.

"Ice, unlike fire, is more of a disabling type of spell in some sense. When using this spell it will hold your opponent back more and induce exhaustion upon them more quickly. When one learns how to use such a skill…" he dragged off readying and firing Frostbite in a fraction of second, sending freezing air to the target. The ground it flew over began to ice over and the target had some icicles now hanging off the bottom and also froze the chains, not letting the target swing "it can immobilize almost any foe, and also has slightly more reach then Fire" he finished.

Tabatha was taking more interest in the lesson now as the information was being told to them. they way the these spells worked was very uniqe in the sence that they had more raw power and speed then most spells tought to them.

Guiche couldn't help but feel more humble now at the fact that Xan most likely held back at the fight they had here, seeing the level of power he showed now that didnt tire him in the least.

Monmorency was seeing they not only were good at being tachers, but they (especially Lydia) showed experience in there ways.

Louise was also now understanding that she had summoned Wise(being Lyna) Powerful(being Xan) and Beautiful(yes Lydia was to most around) Familiars. and Kruchi bet she couldent the preveuse day prior to the Summoning.

Kruchi was getting giddy over the fact her skills in fire show her to be still better then Louise's in some fact as it was strong and controlible. But that almost seem to come to a stop when Xan began the next part of there lesson.

"the last element, being Lightning, is unique as it has the furthest reach and can drain the opponents Magika- ...or should I say Will Power?" as Xan thought about this for a brief moment, the students felt something come to mind. As they could use many of the Arcane spell, not all of them could properly use the Lighting base spells that well. Except for Louise, who could use it very easily.

Louise was having the same thought as well, but was also relishing the thought that she could use something better the others couldn't.

"anyways" Xan said snapping some out of thought "the Lighting base spells have further reach and be highly accurate compared to the others. While Fire harms the most and Ice disables, Lightning drains Magika. I will tell you now it takes more Magika to use this, but it also makes one more stronger versus other Mage's as it can take away there power to use spells"

He then moved over to the last target, being slightly smaller and further then others and moved his right hand to fire.

There was then a thin jagged stream of electrical power converging on the smaller target. Once he was done with that demonstration he looked at the class "the spell Sparks, can be use to rob a foe of there power, and can sometimes dispel some objects that aren't enchanted. Guiche, would you please help me with such example?" he asked the boy.

Guiche got up and pulled out his wand, as they were now practicing with wand and hands during classes now. Xan then asked him to make one Valkary and Guiche did as instructed.

Once the Golem was made it stayed in place as Xan addressed the class "this will be one such example, unless something is given a certain spell things like this Golem-" he pointed to Guiches Valkary "-can be dispel using things like Sparks" this was emphasized when Xan gave it a more higher dose of Sparks, making it crumble to bits with no magic holding it up.

Soon a student raised there hand and asked "do our summoned things get effected by this?" referring to summon Blade and Familiar. Lyna decided to answer, as she was the Expert at that type of School "they are not, they have slight protection and resistance to it so you need not worry about that. But if it strikes you then you should be, as it will keep you from re-summoning them"

The Student nodded to that and looked back at Xan who was waving them to stand "now then, let's begin to practice those three spells…and before I forget, do you all know understand why it is important to learn two of those three elements?"

Louise was the first to answer "because it better prepares one for other challenges" he nodded with his hands clasped behind his back "that's it. Now show me what you have learned"

from there they practiced.

Osmond was watching all this in his office and couldent help but be glade of his choice on highering the three. they were more capible then he thought and Xan the Dragon Mage (as he was referd to, to the other Nobles around the school) made a nice adition as he was in many ways a Master.

Notes:

i would like to say (wow dejavu) that i plan on makeing the spells that are seen in the Elderscrolls sires be shown more stronger, as it should be expected in life.

i also plan to mix a few other spells and things from the other Elderscroll sires, since Xan(Xanought) was a child of a line of powerful Mage from Ceradel, he would know some spell from there and how to mix spells together to some small extent.

i'm hopeing you all are enjoying this, till the next chapter.


	6. day of Void

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters**

Part-6

That fallowing night Louise decided to go and visit her Familiars and talk to them. But when she reached the door she got slightly worried, but decided to go ahead and knock.

The door opened with Lyda coming out "oh, hello Louise" she said happily "hello Lyda" she replied "please come in" Lyda insisted opening the door wider for Louise to come in. she had been in there home a few times and found it quant for its size. She soon saw Lydia without the top part of her armor, that was currently hanging on a wooden rack and polishing her sword "hey kid" she said absently looking the silver sword over again. Louise said a quick hello before sitting down "greetings Louise, how have you been?" Sena asked Louise as she and the Sentient stone have taken a liking to one another "fine" was all she said.

Louise then took note of one person missing "wheres Xan?" she asked Lyda, who was now taking off the Morokei Mask as no one was around. "he's in our room fighting his greatest enemy" she giggled "fighting?" Luoise with a bemused look asked. Spark zoomed next to them himself shining a slightly brighter red in a happy fashion "yea, the Maker is fighting one of the most feared things in history" he snickered "and that would be?-"

"paper work" Lydia piped up "it's one of the reasons he retired from being Arch Mage. And now he has to deal with it again. But he says it's not as bad here" Lydia then placed her sword down and looked into the almost empty room if Weapons.

Lyna looked at Lydias slightly mournful look and looked to Louise who was a little confused by the Warriors sorrow before whispering to her "she misses all her weapons Xan gathered back home"

Louise looked back and forth between the two before deciding "well maybe we can go shopping tomorrow, it is the Day of the Void" that got Lyna to smile as she nodded it to be a good idea before looking up and say "Lydia, do you feel like shopping tomorrow?" the effete was immediate, and got to show Lydia's ever so rare feminine side as she said yes over it like a teenage girl (scary).

A door creaked open with Xan coming out and stopping at the sight of a exitted Lydia, which only meant one thing "we're going shopping aren't we?" he asked knowing it they were there was no way for him to hide. Both Women looked at him that said 'yes' and dint leave any room for debate.

He actually didn't mind this time, as he to was thinking of few things for his new project in mind that he wanted to do with Colbert. He rather liked the man, as he reminded him of a few Mages back home, but mostly Farengar (except the whole absent mindedness) he was sure if the two ever meet in person, they would be good friends.

He soon saw Louise in his chair and smiled "ah Louise, how are you doing my Novice" she almost seem to pout at being called Novice. They soon began to talk and joke with one another and at one point Louise told them the reason she was called Zero. From there came a more serous conversation.

"they called you Zero because you always failed your classes?" Lyna asked softly as Louise nodded and said "I-I was always considered a failure…even in my family sent me away here for that reason. I tried to show them other wise, but…but every time I did it blew up in my face" Xan felt sympathy for the girl, for in Skyrim, not many looked kindly on spell casters and rather hated them at times.

He couldn't remember how fast he ran when he came a crossed some people who hated Magic and were Civilians, therefore couldn't harm them. The Nords acted worse towards him, even more so in Windhelm.

"but you keep helping me even when I almost hurt you…" she trailed off looking at Xan with sadness before looking down at the floor. The said Mage got up and knelt down to her level while smiling "accidents happen. So don't worry about it, I never got my first spells down that well either when I was a child" he said calmly. Lydia smirked and added "you might be a Brat, but you do have your perks. Besides I'm sure your family was only worried"

She had no idea what Louise was thru, as she closed her eyes feeling the tears from past pains return. All three were taken back by the girls sudden sorrow from those words getting Lyna very worried on what happened. She got next to the girl and rubbed her shoulder in a comforting manner while saying "what did they do to you Louise?" it was the only thing she could come up with, as there was no other reason for her to show any type of pain towards her family in any way.

Louise, having to hold such pain up for so long, let it out by openly crying in Lynas arms and saying things of how her Mother treated her harshly or her sisters beatings and so forth.

Harshness and Beatings were common in Skyrim to as a way to enforce discipline in those unruly. However, you can only go so far with such a thing and if you over step that boundary it has very negative effects on ones mind. Louise was in such state as she wasn't excepted by her family (but maybe Cattleya) because she couldn't even do what they called a successful spell. This even got Spark to stay quiet and hang back away with Sena to another room as they couldn't help in any way for this.

Lyna held the crying girl in her arms while Xan ran a hand thru her pink hair and Lydia kept a comforting hand on her shoulder. Louise would voice she didn't need any sympathy, but they insisted. The girl may try and act like she's and adult, but she is still young and would only be natural for her to break at some point like this. And told her.

"you don't need to hide it from us" Lyna said soothingly "We're here and will do what we can, with what power we have" was Xans strong voice "Even the strong need to let out there pain" Lydia told her. The three of them stayed close and comforted her untill she calmed down and told more of her story.

After an hour or two of letting out her feelings she retired for the night leavening the three of them with a smile.

As she headed back to her room she couldn't help but be happy. She really couldn't asked for more, as her three Familiars showed kindness to her in a way she didn't think any one would show. they told her they would do what they could to show she was much more then anybody thought.

So tomorrow was most deftly going to be a fine day.

-next day-

Louise and her Familiars rode on two different horses on there way to the main city of the area. Earlier Xan asked what there curentsey was there and asked for one gold. She decided to do so and hand over one. When they met up with her the next morning he returned it saying it helped.

What he was referring to was beyond her. Or was until she asked "um…Lydia. Do you know why Xan asked for one of my coins?" at first the Nord was confused, but quickly understood "oh, HA! that's what he wanted my Septons for!" she laughed. "Septons?" Louses mused with Lydia nodding "yep, gold coins back home we use for trade. I was wondering why he wanted mine last night, now I know why" she smirked

"and what would that be?" Louise asked wanting to cross her arms (she couldn't as she was using them to hold on to the rider) "he must of used his Transmutation thingy to make our Septons into your gold. That clever Fox" Lydia had to admit that Xan was as witty and sly as a fox when it came to money and trade.

"so…how much gold do you have?" Louise asked as Lydia shrugged with a "don't know. He usually deals and holds our Septons. I just acted as the shield and sword for him"

They soon reached the city and entered and walked around, gathering different things. A few things Xan got was a steel rod with the length of a staff, a hand sized crystal ball and a few other things; with his own money that he made using there Septons and making them look like Louise's coin.

Lyna decided to look for some clothing for them and got a few sets for them.

As for Lydia…they went to a weapons store, were she looked left and right and in-between with each weapon in reach looking them all over.

The store owner was going to greet them, but the whirlwind shopper didn't give him a chance. He watched her go to each shelf and examine each weapon over. Xan merely walked over to him leavening Louise and Lyna at the door. He decided to say hello to him.

"Welcome to my humble little shop, and might I ask what Nobles like you are doing in my meek place?" the owner asked with his best smile. He wasn't sure if it worked du to the mans Black (and bit creepy) Mask that held a straight face.

Xan, under that Mask, was gauging the man, and the way he talked told him he was a swindler. If Ysolda was here, she would tell him how big of a scammer he was, but she wasn't so he had to make do with what she taught him.

He asked for his best blade, and called Lydia over (who had a few weapons of her choice with her) and waited for the owner to come back.

What he back with was a gold claymore and said it was a powerful sword for the most strongest of warriors. They weren't fooled in any way as Lydia said it was junk. He countered by saying it was made by a great Alcamist, to which Xan said there was no Magic comeing from it, so there was no way for it to be effective in any way.

A voice then commented "you both really know when someones trying to swindle you, don't ya?"

They looked about for the voice, but Xan could tell where it was from and walked over to a barrel and pulled out a sword "Lydia, take a look at this" he said tossing it over to her, catching it expertly and swinging it from there before looking it over.

"your pretty good partner" commented the sword almost catching her off guard again "is that a talking Sword?" Louise asked "I think the term is sentient" corrected Xan before looking at the owner "how much…" *looks at other weapons* "…for them?" "you can take that annoying sword! The rest will be 367 gold" he said rather aridly.

Xan paid the annoyed man and left with a now very pleased Lydia. They stopped at a few more shops to gather some things to clean and maintain her weapons and armor, but once that was done they left for home.

Once inside there home (without Xan, who walked to Professor Colbert's lab to finish his 'Project' before coming back, with Siesta helping him find his way around of course) with Louise in tow, the three Girls sat down and talked. Or at least Lyna and Louise did, Lydia was now happily cleaning Derf of all his rust and checking him over before setting him aside to work on the next Weapon. Both Sena and Spark took notice of the Sentient sword and began to chat with him.

As of now Lyna was telling Louise about the time Xan went out, but got lost in the process.

"you see, he went off to explore more of Skyrim and find another Shout to use. He walked all over Skyrim looking for that place, and when he found it, it had a spirit that said it was holding a Dragon Priest named Hevnoraak and asked my husband to deal with Draugrs and retrieve these vases. After fighting a small force of the dead Nords, and getting the three vases he had to fight Hevnoraak. In the end, Xan disintegrated the oaf and got a new Mask from it, he was giddy as a child when he found his way back a week latter"

Sparks snickers could be heard from above there heads when Lyna finished her story "week? I thought it would take him longer! I still cant believe he cant find his way around here" he said with all amusement "well you cant blame him, he said he took a bucket to the head when he was young"

Lydia then looked up from her work and commented "Xan is different, that's for sure" remembering the times he would look at the map every way, but the right way when they got lost on there way to Whinterhold. That journey would of taken them a month if she didn't take to dame map away from him. But she had to admit, back then he was one powerful Mage when it came to casting. but hopeless when it came to travleing.

"was he always that bad?" Louise asked Lyna who nodded "I'm afraid so, Dear cant get much anywhere without getting lost. But he seems to do fine indoors most the time. It's when he's out in the open he gets really lost. It is also why he never lead a charge, as he would charge the wrong way…" she said dryly at the end.

Xan soon came back wave good bye to the Maid Siesta while holding a Staff looking a lot like the Staff of Magnus "is that the Staff of Magnus?" asked Lyna catching Louise's attention "you mean the same Staff he used to stop that big orb thing you told me about?" she asked Lyna. Xan held up a hand telling them to hold there tough so he could explain "no, it is a replica, Colbert and I were seeing if there was a way to make a Staff that could bridge between our Arcane Art and there teachings" he then held out the Staff happily(hard to tell with Mask on but Lyna could tell) "and this is it's result. Lyna, I know how you prefer tools so I thought you might like to use it" he said handing it to her. Lyna looked over the dental of the Staff carefully and seeing the slight differences "this is remarkable…did you truly succeed?" she asked "we did" he nodded turning to Louise "and I have something I would like to talk to you about Louise" he said happily to her.

"Okay" she said a little confused as he shut the door and looked to the others "this needs to keep quiet alright?" Lyna and Lydia both nodded hearing the serous voice of his before he started "I decided to ask Colbert if there was anything special about Louise, because I have noticed your-" he looked at Louise "-Magicle abilities are much greater then any of the other students. He was reluctant, but I was able to persuade him to tell me" He then gave Louise his full attention "Louise, he has told me that you are most likely a Void Mage"

"that's ridicules! How could I be?" she almost exploded with denial "I've done the research and asked Osmond on my way back. It is the only conclusion, and seeing no other Affinity works for you, and the fact lightning spells are sometimes refer to Void spells rarely back home…it's the best conclusion" was his reply letting it sink in for the young pink headed Mage before going on "there is also the fact none here tech Void and its considered a missing Element, so that means if anything else, you have been going in pointless cercal and called a failure for nothing. I'm irked at that, but what has been done, has been done"

He waited for a reply, but none came "uh…Maker…I think you cooked her noggin" said Spark buzzing around her head as she tried to form words that didn't come out. Xan walked over and patted her head and said "how about you go and rest on it?" she nodded and wordlessly left. All occupants then looked at Xan who looked back at them all and said "what?"

===Notes===

i have no comments as of now


	7. a Warriors wrath

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters**

**In the Kitchen Lydia was eating another helping of soup from the bowl she had and was enjoying it. At the moment Louise was doing some classes, Xan and Lyna had ran off to do some errands to gather more empty Books, Parchment, a few wands and maybe Staff, as well as some leather for her to make some straps to attach her new weapons to.**

**After her tenth (how dose she do that?) bowl of soup she thanked the Cheif who replied with a great smile "your always welcome here our Sword!" as he steered the pot he had boiling. She was going to leave but need to ask something remembering something from last night.**

**+Start Flash back+**

**Lydia was sitting in the grass next to Lyna and Xan, who kept close while looking at the stars high above.**

"**the stars may not be in the same places, but there still the same" Lyna commented cuddling closer to Xan, who wrapped an arm around her "don't know how ya can tell…looks the same ta me" said Spark floating next to them "that's because you were made here" Sena reminded her brother who stupidly said "oh yea…forgot bout that"**

**If Lyna had given the sentient stone a hand, she wound face palm. But she settled for a "your hopeless" sigh.**

"**say Partner, what's this Skyrim like?" Derf, her now loyal Sword asked. She smiled while thinking of her home sitting up while holding her knees "it is a wonderful and hard land to live in. a place truly for Nords" she reminisced at the memory of the cold barley nipping at her and the high moutons or blazing blizzard storms "it is hard and unforgiving to those foolish, but when you can live in it…it is truly wonderful home, full of many places to roam" Lydia said with warmth of the memory.**

**Spark chose then to make a scoffing sound before saying "or get lost" floating over Xan, who lazily swatted at him just to get him to move away "yes, Spark, we all know I have a very bad sense of direction" he said dryly.**

**Lydia then pulled herself up and bid them goodnight and headed back to there home.**

**Before she got there she saw Siesta, rather down and moving at a slower pace "Siesta" Lydia called, catching the maids attention "oh! Miss Lydia" she bowed a bit before continuing "hello"**

**Lydia decided to skip presenters and ask "what's up kid? You look like someone who had there Sweet Roll stolen" Seista looked down a bit and said "it's nothing, really…um I should be going. Goodnight" she bowed and left leavening a confused Nord. She shrugged and decided to just go to bed. Faster she did that, the sooner she could eat breakfast.**

**Then she woul beable to think of why Siesta acted the way she did.**

**+End Flash back+**

"**Marteau, do you know as to why Siesta was sorrowful yesterday?" Lydia finally asked. He then gave a grim look of disgust as he spat the words out "she was hired by a Noble called Count Mott. I don't like the guy, and neither dose most of the other Nobles for that matter. He's a very worldly man, most likely has her as more for play thing"**

**When Lydia heard this her angered boiled. She hated those kinds of people even more then she did Dragons when they began to burn down places at Skyrim. With a hardened look she asked "where dose he live?" he in turn shook his head saying "in some mansion, but I don't know where ex- where are you going?" he suddenly asked as Lydia stormed off "to get Siesta back" she growled before leaving.**

**After a time of looking for information on where to find Count Motts place, she got a Horse and set out with post haste. After almost an hour ridding she dismounted and got Derf out with shield ready. She was going to kill him if he didn't relies her.**

**She then approached the gates with plenty on anger in each stride. The guards looked up at the armed Women and asked her to halt. She didn't heed them and bashed them aside with her shield and blunt side on Derf with ease. She did the same with the ones guarding the doors who were talking perversely of Siesta…but a litter harder that time.**

**-back at the Academy-**

**This event didn't go unnoticed by Louise when she couldn't find Lydia, who was to tech her some hand to hand moves. She then found out the strong Nord ran off to get that Maid from Count Mott. She ran to the stables and got a horse, urging it to run there. Before she got to far she Spotted Xan and Lyna coming back, but stopping seeing Louise in such a rush.**

**Louise stopped next to them as Lyna asked "Louise what is wrong? Why are you riding in such haste?" Louise the told them quickly of what she found out spurring them to turn and get to Count Mott. All the while Louise was worrying "oh, I don't want to think of it. But what will he do to her? That perv could do anything!" she panicked. Xan was panicking to, but to Louises surprise not for Lydia rather- "we need to get there quickly! Before this Count Mott regrets his decision to attack her!"**

**Louise looked at him with confusion at this statement "your worried about what she'll do to him? What about-" "Louise!" Lyna cut in "have you ever seen a Nord gut a man in one swing?" as sickening at the idea was, Louise shook her head no "well Lydia did it to five people-" "but Count Mott is a triangle-" "Five Necromancers, one Expert, three Adapt and one Novice in one swing"**

**Louise then paled at the thought. She knew what Necromancers were and what they did or could do. Lydia did say she fought Magi before…but she didn't know she was that good when fighting them.**

"**Mages from our world fight by casting fast spells, your people can not do it with the same speed" Xan stated as they were now half way to the Mansion.**

"**oh Brimmer, please let us not be to late!" she desperately thought seeing to out cold guards.**

**-in the Mansion-**

**Lydia was disappointed of these so called 'Guards'. she has as of yet to find one challenging enough for her, Mudcrabs are more of challenge then these daises. At one point she 'Asked' one of them to direct her to where Count Mott was.**

**She had taken notice that the Ruin on her left Hand was glowing once more, telling her it was giving her a boost in straight, speed and attack. She then came into a room where the Count himself was standing at the top of the stairs. He looked down at her as if her was more sprier, but the way he looked at her showed less noble intents.**

"**who are you and what do you think your doing?" he demanded from the top of the steps as more Guard rushed in and waited for there orders. She Glared up at him and readied herself "I came for the Maid, Siesta! Relies her, and I will be forgiving!" she reluctantly said at the end as she really wanted to just kill him, as it would solve so many problems at the moment. The Count smirked with no worry evident on him and said "you? What dose Commoner, no less a Commoner Women, think she can do agents a Triangle class Water Mage?" his smirk then disappeared with his next words "you are a lowly Commoner that dose not know her place"**

**Lydia had enough of this man and decided to raise her sword "you dare raise a sword on me?" he asked a little taken back "I would dare kill you from where you stand!" she replied with venom.**

"**fine, I challenge you to a Duel! If I win you will do as I say" he said while raising the stakes the stakes. Lydia shook her head and said "I'd rather die in the end! I say, Winner take's all, and Loser Dies!" Count Mott stepped back from her out of shock at such a thing, but he wouldn't let that deter him at all. "I accept" he said.**

**As soon as those words left his mouth, Lydia charged, not even giving him time to get his Wand. This wouldn't be viewed as fair play, but it stands to reason, the man had all that time talking to prepare for an attack. For which he wasn't ready for.**

**Mott rushed out his wand and began to cast, but by the time he got an ice spear to launch from a nearby vase of water, Lydia had completely closed the gap. She took her shield and bashed the ice spear away with little effort, as she had Xan and Lyna tech her how to fight agents such things. She didn't pause and kept on going, aided by her Gandalf Rune. Once she got up the steps, she bashed his right hand with the wand with enough force to fracture the hand with her shield. She then beat him down with one swing from Derfs blunt side and stepped on him to hold him down and raised the sword.**

**By now he was panicking for his life "P-Please! I-I'll do what ever you want! Don't kill me!" the fear was so think one could grab it. Lydia glared down at the lustful man and held Derf steady while saying "spare you? Feh! Why should I spare a cowering pig like you? You disserve this greatly" before she could strike down on him, Xan, Louise and Lyna ran thru the doors just barley on time "Lydia! Stop!" yelled Louise seeing Lydia about to kill the cowing man.**

**Lydia seemed to ignore Louise getting Xan to speak "Lydia…please cease this at once. There is no need for that" he said calmly waiting for her response. She held her Glare on Mott, who struggled in vain to get away "your right" she stated, moving her foot off him and walking down the stares "he's not even worth Deaths time"**

**She walked down to them before yelling up to him "let Siesta go, for I have won. I'm altering the bet as killing you wont get me anything" Louise then sighed in relief as Mott did as she asked, lest she change her mind.**

**Once they were reunited they left for the Academy.**

**From there the week that fallowed were filled with Louise getting to know the Commoners more and Lydia teaching more advance fighting moves.**

**As for the Arcane Teacher…**

**Xan stood up from the desk along side his wife as the whole class entered the room "Novices" he announced in a strong voice "both I and my Wife have concluded it is time you advanced to rank of Apprentice" the class cheered at this and talked with one another as he and Lyna showed them some of the Apprentice Spells they could utilize.**

"**but before we get started, why not I hand out the next steps, and for the rest of the day you can use your time to test around with each spell" Xan smiled under his Mask as they all cheered again as Lyna added "of course, we will need to be present to keep any accidents from happening"**

**They all voiced to agree and walked outside to start testing there new spells**


	8. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters, I also do not own Zili who was created by xXSniperKingXx**

Xan, Lyna and Lydia and even Louise were all sitting in the Kitchen eating and talking. During Louise's time with the Commoners, she learned them not to be all that bad and rather kind. She then began to show more gratitude towards them to and thank them for there help.

she also respected Lydia more as a Warrior to be able to fight a Mage with such Power on her own. that and she beat back more then 30 Guards before hand then proceded to almost kill the Count. if this was what the Commoners were capible of with time, then she should show them more respect then what her Family said they should have.

She also told them the Exhibition for Seconded year students was coming up and the Princess Henrietta was coming to see it to. The three of them looked at one another as Louise explains how it all works.

It was decided that they all do there specialties for it. First Lyna would summon a Dadric then have it do a quick match with Lydia, to show her skill. Then Xan would show off a few Adapt and/or Expert level Destruction spells and maybe a Shout.

For now though. They were going to do some practice. After thanking the staff for the wonderful food, they want back to the house and began to practice. Lydia was using a few tricks involving duel welding and blocking, Lyna was now advancing her Alteration skill, getting more closer to Expert thus out doing her Husband and another School and as for Xan? Xan was trying a new hybrid spell that he patched together on his own, mixing a Summoning spell, a Lighting spell and a resist Magic spell.

Louise decided to come along with Kruchi, Tabatha, Monmorncy and Guiche to see them do what they were doing before doing further Training with there Familiars.

All was good till Xan activated his new Spell.

Louise has pulled off many explosions before, but this one was huge. No doubt the whole Academy felt it…no doubt they would blame her.

In the center of the blast site there was a figure coughing as much as they were, but they couldn't see who. The figure could see them to and pulled out a Bow and a single Arrow, aiming it at Xan(who was the closest) it then demanded with female voice "who are you? Identify yourself!"

Xan held up his hands, hoping to resolve this…though that voice was familiar "whoa know, calm down…. We can talk this thru" he said as the smoke began to blow away slowly "alright…then tell me why you brought me here?" 'she' said not lowering the Bow "complete accident…I was trying a spell that, well…didn't work the way I wanted it to" he sheepishly said.

The Women didn't say anything, and the air was tense and when enough smoke cleard-

"Zili?" Lyna said in surprise. The bit shorter Women identified as 'Zili' looked towards Lyna and replied with "Lyna?"

Zili was about as tall as Louise, but one could tell she was in her twenties, she had a Dadric Bow in her hand with a Dadric Sword on her hip and a few Dadric Daggers strapped to her waist and legs. She also had Scale Dragon Armor on her.

There was some awkward silence before both Lyna and Zili said one another's names and embraced one another in joy. The Student were a little confused what was going on, until Xan said "oh…Zili, good to see you. Sorry about that" putting his hands down and walking to them with Lydia, who had a big smile "hail Zili! How's that Jordis?" she asked. Zili after getting out of Lynas grasp looked at Xan and said "it's okay Xan, it is good to see you to. Hello Lydia it's good to see you as well, and as for Jordis, she's back in Solitude keeping an eye on the old place" she then looked about and asked "um…where am I?" now seeing she wasn't in the woods. "whoa, you messed up big time Maker" Snickered Spark. Sena then proceeded to use a light Frost Bite, scaring/chasing him away.

"umm…" came from the peanut gallery watching the moment unfold before them "who-" "Apprentice's, this is Zili. She is an old friend of my family" Lyna said gesturing to her slightly shorter friend who did a humble bow of her head. Xan then said "Dear…I don't want to ruin the moment or anything, but we have much to talk about with Zili. Louise, would you like to join?" Louise thought it over and nodded her head and fallowed them inside the house.

As soon as the door was closed Xan and Lyna took off there Masks so they could talk more formally with there good friend "I must ask where you three have been, I haven't heard from any of you in months. Is this where you've been?" Zili asked looking around the small house. They knew they were gone from Skyrim, but it had been Months? This puzzled Xan, but he didn't ponder on it as he had more pressing matters "Lyna…would you like to fill Zili in?" Xan asked Lyna who nodded "but before we do, Zili, this is Louise. Louise this is an old Friend of my family, Zili. She's a Wood Elf back in Skyrim" Louise almost filched back out of reflex, but didn't as she was now use to the presents of a (Dark) Elf in her mist "really? Is that why your short?" she asked in wonderment Zili chuckled and nodded "yes it is" She said pulling back her long hair, showing her pointed ears before asking Lyna "so, care to explain what's going on?"

After an hour of explaining the events happening from the Summoning to Count Motts, Zili was, for sure surprised and a bit taken back. She was no longer in Skyrim. And Xan just some how transported her from there to this place on accident. She knew he didn't mean any harm…but still it was a little troubling. Xan also apologized a few more times and said he wouldn't try that spell ever again, as he didn't want to bring something a lot worse here by mistake...like a Bone Dragon.

"wow" was all she could say "just...wow…you've been doing all that while here?" Zili asked them all and got all around nodes. Xan then got up and picked up his bag and scrounged around in it before pulling out another Mask, this one was a faded copper color, unlike Xans jet Black or Lynas steel White. Xan then handed it to Zili and said "here. The people of this land don't take kindly to Elf's. so please take it, it will not only hide the fact you're an elf but will aid you" Zili took the Mask and looked it over "this…this is one of the Dragon Priest Masks!" she then looked up at Xan who continued "it's the Krosis, it will help you with Archery, Lock picking and Alchemy more"

He then put the Nahkriin while saying "I need to inform the Head Master of this…and have him get some help getting another room made here" he quickly added to his original statement before shutting the door.

The door opened back up again as Lyna gave him a knowing look "forgot something?" she asked rather teasingly knowing the reason he came back. He looked at Spark and said "Spark…do you mind? I don't remember my way there" "you mean you don't want to get lost" corrected the Red glowing stone "that to…" Xan replied heading back out, with Spark in the lead. Zili could only shake her head and said "I still don't know why you accepted his proposal to marrige" getting a laugh from Lydia who would ask the same thing at times.

-day before the Exhibition-

For the last few days Zili was getting use to her new life in the Academe with her honor family. She had a new room and went out with Lyna and Xan to get some things for her, such as things for her to keep her equipment in shape and some things to let her Smith weapons and armor. Every girl had there hobby.

She was also put in with there classes for Teaching both Arcane Arts and using Weapons. She spent some of her time near a tree close to the house where she would just sit and listen to the harmonic nature or play with the Familiars that roamed the place. Being Wood Elf helped, as she could naturally speak with them and know what they say in return, something Xan always wished he could do at times. but he in turn knew a little Dova tuhge.

When the day before the Expatiation would start, all at the Academy gathers at its entrance to greet the Princess. Those from Skyrime decided to stand on the side lines, as they didn't feel like drawing any attention to themselves at the moment.

After that they went off to do whatever. Xan went off with Lyna to practice some Conjuration and Alteration then eat. Lydia decided to go and tend to her weapons and then go for practice, then eat with them. As for Zili, she went off to look over the School a bit more and maybe help Siesta a little with her work.

After that she headed to the Kitchen, where she found the Nord eating like…well…a Nord. Xan was right to wonder how she could hold that figure and eat that much all at once "pass me another Bowl Mrteau!" she said happily finishing her plate once more "coming up our Sword!" he said back, more then glad for having a person enjoying his food this much. Xan was just sitting waiting for Lyna and Lydia to finish themselves and saw Zili come in "Zili, how was your evening?" he asked from where he sat. Zili regarded him with a nod and replied "peaceful, thank you. Could I have just a Bowl please?" she politely asked the Chief who smiled back with a "you most certainly may! Here you go" handing the warm Bowl of stew over. She ate at a modest pace, letting it cool a bit before eating it.

The same could not be said for Lydia, as she was almost breathing it in. Lyna was eating at a slower pace to, but was having one of the deserts.

Once they had there fill, they walked back to there home, and found Louise about to come in. ever since the night she let out all her bottled up feelings she had been coming to visit at lest once a night.

Inside they talked and enjoyed one another's company around the fire in the living room, sharing and trading stories. One such story was during the third day of Xan's arrival at the College of Winterhold.

Xan told the story of how he was looking for the exit out of the building, as he some how got lost, so he asked J'zargo for the way out. J'zargo, thinking it would be a funny prank pointed to a door and told him it was that way. When Xan opened it, he was met with almost completely undressed Lyna, who proceeded to throw stuff at him, and scored a hard hit on his head while throwing a boot.

"I tell you, she has a mean throwing arm" stated Xan rubbing the spot the boot hit him that fateful day. "Xan" Lyna started "yes honey?" he said sitting a bit more straight up "stop acting like a fool" she said lightly slapping the back of his head "yes dear" he said submissively as the others howled in laughter.

There was then a knock at the door getting all there attention "I wonder who that might be?" Zili wondered getting up to open the door. She, Lyna and Xan(even if he didn't need to) put on there respective Masks right before the door opened. A cloaked person then rushed in and closed the door behind themselves "wa? Who-" began Louise before the person reviled her self "Princess Henrietta!" Louise sent herself into a kneeling pose and bowed before her.

"hello Louise. It is so nice to see you again" she said happily before taking note of the man with a Black (and creepy) Mask approach. At first she felt a little uneasy by mostly of the Mask itself, but the man did a short bow and said "it is nice to see you in person your highness" he said calmly then adding "I am Xanought the Dragon Mage. But you may call me Xan" he then moved aside for two Women to come up "hello Princess, I am Lydia, House Carol to Xan here, who is my Thane" she introduced herself before the other with a Steel White Mask did the same as Xan, doing a short bow before speaking "greetings your highness. I am Brelyna, Expert Conjuror and Wife to Xan. But you can call me Lyna" Henrietta may have not been able to see her face, but she could tell she was smiling under it.

Xan then spoke back up "we are in all sense, Louise's Familiars. Just to let you know" he said. She smiled and could tell they were all kind hearted. She then herd another voice, this also a Women "your majesty" she turned around and found another with a faded copper colored Mask who bowed her head and said "I am Zili. I'm a close friend of Lynas Family"

Zili then moved around the Princess and regrouped with the others of Skyrim. She then looked down at the still bowing Louise and said "Louise, there is no need for such formalities, please rise" Louise did as asked and smiled before the two hugged "it is nice to see you again Princess" Louise said letting go her pride, as she was in the presents of those close to her. Henrietta then backed up and regarded Louise and the Skyrim people before saying "I must thank you Louise, your Familiars have rid us of a small problem we at the Palace were having trouble with" both Familiars and Summoner were confused as to what she was talking about "and what would that be princess?" Louise asked first.

"you helped Count Mott be reviled for his acts to all, as every time we went to investigate we could get no leeway at the time. But when your Familiar defeated him, it exposed him for what he was" she then looked at the people from Skyrim and asked "which one of you stopped him?" she asked as Lydia stepped up "that would be me. If he's that much trouble I can go back and kick him out for you" she said likening the idea. She shook her head and said "no, the fractured hand you gave him has served as a reminder. Its punishment enough" Lydia nodded, even know she wanted to do more to the Pig, she went with it. Xan then began to head to the Enchantment/Weapons room and said "we will give you both some privacy" before going inside. Lyna and Zili went off to the latter's room to talk about the Exhibition. Lydia fallowed Xan to ask him to Enchant her weapons so she could test them latter.

This effectively left the two young Nobles to chat.

-the Exhibition-

Louise was a tad nerves, as Tabatha, Kruchi and few other's showed very skillful Familiars. But it didn't change the fact her Familiars were just as good, or better maybe! But she really didn't know how good they were.

When it was her Familiars Turn, Lyna stepped up first and Conjured one Atoshe at a time, directing them in vireos ways before Summoning a Dadric. This is where Lydia stepped up and pulled out a basic Iron Sword and Shield (so not to bloody her good ones being Derf and Ebony Shield) before sparing with the Summoned Dadric.

The sparing match was impressive and when it was over it was Xans turn.

He didn't get the chance to perform as a resounding boom was herd. All looked to see a huge Golem pounding away at one of the Towers that held many Treasures. Xan gauging the size and possible power, thought it a good idea to rid it, before the Mage who made it decided to go rampaging around here.

He then took off running, and was fallowed by pretty much every one else. He wasn't that athletic, but boy could he ever run! The only one that could keep up(or pass up for that matter) was Zili, who kept pace with him easily "is that a Golem?" she asked looking at the gigantic walking earth. Xan nodded and said "it is. And by the size of it, the Mage must be higher then Line if I understand it right"

Once he got there he could see the Mage on the Golems head, still bashing at the wall. He then readied a Icy Spear and fired in a mater of a second. It shot past the Mage, clipping a small bit of hair getting there attention.

Xan then yelled up "yield now, or you will have to face me!" he then said more quietly to Zili "stand back, and keep the others from trying to be a hero"

Zili nodded knowing what he was thinking and ran back to a now gathering crowd. When she reached it she told them to all stay back as Xan was going to deal with this. Louise didn't have this much faith in Xan though "what! But he'll get killed!" she voiced trying to get past Zili "HA! Unlikely! He's a Master at Destruction. Your all going to be in for a treat. Now watch the Master" Lydia said in all confidants looking at the pile of dirt before her.

The Mage on top of the Golem then said "yield to you? What do you think you can do? I am a triangle Earth Mage, with Earth all around herself!" she boasted not worried "you may not know, but there is a reason I am a Master in the School of Destruction!" he yelled back.

"and what would that be?" she asked in a mock tone "Master leveled Spells!" he answered balling his hands around two balls of magical thunder.

"oh my…she doesn't stand a chance" Lyna said holding her hand to her mouth as the ones that knew him as a teacher knew how he rarely used many Spells over Adapted, and even less on Expert. But now from what they could tell, he was going to use a Master leveled.

Louise was exited and scared at the same time. Exited to see such a spell. Scared because she heard the tails they told her of how he could turn a Dragon to dust with them...that and Xan getting crused under the Golem before them.

During this time Xan was chanting the complex and powerful spell while moving his hands rhythmically. Spark flew around him at the power he was gathering and channeling as he had not only mastered such spells, but made them stronger as he got better with them over time. And now he was going to show them his Terrible Power.

The Mage on the other hand decided to humor the Mage before her, knowing he didn't have anything to her knowledge of any powerful spell to fight her Golem.

Xan then brought both arms on either side of himself before binging them in front firing.

As it was stated, he had made the Master leveled spell more powerful with his training, thus making something remarkable.

They all watched in amazement and wonder at the power of Lightning Storm, in a more powerful form. The Mage never saw this coming as the fast and powerful stream of Magic and Lightning slammed into the Golems Right shoulder. Another thing she didn't count on was it Dispelling her Golem, so in order to keep going she put more Will Power into it. But she found the effort in vain as the Magic she pumped in was being drained quickly; even more so as the stream of power moved towards her taking more Will Power away. She then pulled up a Stone wall for protection, but found it useless and it was being dispelled to. She decided to cut her losses and jump off and leave her Golem to it's fate, letting it fall apart.

Once she was back on the ground, she cast another Spell, tossing Earth Spikes at Xan.

Xan seeing the Golem fall to dust and another incoming attack, stopped using Lightning Storm and quickly switched to Greater Ward for his Left arm and Ice Storm in the other. The Ward effectively blocked the Magic induced Earth and then he countered with Ice Storm.

The Mage pulled up another wall and blocked the attack, even if it almost froze over her protection. She decided to rest and think for a bit behind her protection. Xan however, didn't let up just yet. He switched both Hands with Chain Lightning and aimed to either side of the wall. Then used his spell.

The arcs of Electrical Magic jumped to both sides before arcing once more to the Mage hiding behind it. Xan had used this trick more then once where he didn't want to risk exposing himself to a hiding enemy who was around a corner or wall. Normally that would of killed her, but he made sure to lower it's lethalness this time.

He then gave a 'fallow me' hand single to the others from Skyrim to back him up. You could never be to careful.

Lydia swiftly took the lead, with Ebony Shield up and ready. On her left was Lyna, with a Bound Bow and Xan to the right with Greater Ward and Frost Bite. Zili was taking up the rear, as she could move the fastest out of the three and get in front if need be.

Henrietta's personal body Guard was fallowing behind to, as they had to arrest the Mage for the assault on the Treasury.

"LAAS, YAH, NIR" Xan whispered, seeing the Mages motionless, yet living body behind the wall. He then went right with Zili, while Lyna and Lydia went left.

On the other side was a now out cold Mage. Zili then motioned for the Guard to come over to do there job. Once over there they cuffed and looked under her hood. To many surprises it was Miss Longueville, or aka Fouqeut of Crumbling Earth.

As they took the notorious thief away, Louise ran over and Grasped the closest Familiar, fittingly being Lyna, who in turn huged back a bit.

"don't do that ever again!" Louise ordered in a almost crying voice before adding "you had me so…so…"

Xan walked over and patted her head "Louise, please don't cry. It all worked out. I am the Dragon Mage" he said reassuringly. Soon Osmond, Colbert and the Princess all walked over "Master Xanought" called Colbert, recognizing the Dovakiins rank more clearly. "I must say that was quiet impressive" Colbert commented looking at the remains of the once towering Golem "indeed, I did not know you were this powerful" Osmond pitched in looking at the younger man before him, wondering how strong he would get in the years to come. Xan crossed his arms and shook his head saying "I may be strong, but I still have more to learn, but thank you for the praise"

Henrietta then walked up and said "Louise, you have very powerful Familiars indeed. And I can say I am proud of that" she then looked at Xan with slight aw as to how he could show that sort of power and not be tierd "Xanought the Dragon Mage…now I know why you call yourself that, you show the power of a Dragon truly" she smiled. "actually…" started Lydia getting the Princesses' attention as Zili then finished for her Nord Friend "he calls himself that because he can Kill Dragons. Where we are from, only Dragon Born could truly kill Dragons, and he's just that" Zili explained.

"oh" was all Henrietta could comment at the moment.

Xan then looked around one last time and asked

"I don't have to do the paper work for this, do I?"

===============Notes===============

Well here you go, this is Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!

First was the arrival of Zili (all thanks to xXSniperKingXx for idea and promission on using this charter he created and allowed me to use after offering me the chance to use her and her personality and how to get her into this world, ect-)

Then the next was Henrietta's appearance(but you all knew that)

Then Longuevills fight with a more then powerful Mage of Destruction

I have to say I enjoyed this chapter and it's creation, I hope I continue to make such works of art for all you readers.

Till then, FUS, RO, DA!


	9. mission in humble spying

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters, I also do not own Zili who was created by xXSniperKingXx**

At the Golems defeat came a request. This Request was from Henrietta who believed Louise capable of doing it. So before she would left she told her and the Skyrim people to come and meet her at the Palace in a few days. Louise accepted the request on the spot without any further question.

So a few days latter they came to the Palace to hear her request. The pleasantries were short and business was brought forth. Or more rather a….

"I favor to ask of you all" said Henrietta to the gathered group "what is it? Tell me I shall be sure to see it thru" Louise urged ready to do the request. Henrietta smiled at her friends willingness and told them "I would like you to go live in a nearby Village for a while" this did catch Louise off guard as she wasn't expecting this "a Village?" she questioned.

The Princess' face then grew with sadness as she explained "I have been hearing Rumors of Nobles mistreating the peasants around the nearby Villages. But every time we go to find out the truth they all say the Nobles show as a good example to all them. But I must take these Rumors more seriously as you have shown the acts of Count Mott…" "so you would like us to look into this while undercover?" asked Xan.

She nodded "yes. Louise would you do this for me?" asked the Princess. Louise smiled and began to show her confidants and said "you can count on us your Highness!"

"actually" dragged Lynas voice drawing the attention of the two young Mages to those of Skyrim as Lyna said "I can not go on this quest, because of some…complications" looking down a bit refering to her Dark Elf heritage. Lydia also voiced in "I would go with, but I'm not known to be 'suitable' for these kinds of things. If you need me charge in and beat the life out of something then I can do it. But I don't sneak around" this was known very well to any that heard about how she stormed the Mansion of Count Mott like it was nothing. "I maybe fine at sneaking about, but the best for this would be Zili" Xan said "she is the most unsociable of us all as she can blend into a crowd. She also can defend herself quiet well as she knows Adapt level spells and excellent hand to hand fighting" after Xan was done explaining the reasons Zili stepped up and said "he's right. I'm the most stealthiest of the group. And I can go without my armor for this mission as I'm not known to be that still during a fight"

Henrietta saw the wisdom in only two going and nodded at the reasoning "very well. Louise take this, it will give you the authority to complete your mission" she said handing over a permit.

Now it was time for the mission.

Xan, Lyna and Lydia all headed back to the Academy with Zili's Sword, Bow and arrows while Zili and Louise went on. Zili still had her Dadric Daggers with her and plenty of smaller iron ones. The first this Zili suggested was for them to get more 'suitable' clothing before going.

Louise then began to head to the stables, when asked she said they needed to get a horse. Zili told her right then they couldn't, as it would draw attention. Louise wanted to protest but remembered that she was the best suited for this, so decided to fallow her advice. Then when she was going to approach an inn, Zili stopped her once more saying that a traveling Commoner that is to have not much money wouldn't go there. Louise again wanted to say she didn't want to sleep in some smelly place. Zili then told her that it was better then the streets as they could be filled with Assailants of all sorts.

So after a time they sat on a water fountain contemplating where to find a place to sleep. A man of the most weirdest and bizarre nature was seen. Wearing makeup and clothing(more bigger to fit him) for a women was strange, even for Zili who has seen a lot during her time in the shadows of the Cities of Skyrim, and that was saying a lot.

He then said while looking at them "what beautiful faces! By the looks of it the two of you are in trouble" said the man wiggling about like a women, in a way it would of made Xan wonder if the guy took one to many hit to the head. He was right, there wasn't a place open or had enough room for them at the time. "bon-jor, bon! I am Scarron! and I run a lovely little Tavern just up the road here" he said getting into Zilis personal space all to much "a Tavern?" she asked calmly.

"yes! A Tavern. Would you like me to furnish you two a delightful room?" this would get most naïve people to fallow without a thought and those who weren't desperate or naïve would find this suspicious. However, Zili could read that the man was more then harmless by his body language "really now?" she said calmly once more "Zili!" Louise began to protest but was hushed "Louise, we need a place to stay. And don't worry he's harmless" Scarron then said "Bonovena! Please do fallow me"

In the Enchanted Fairy Inn both spys for the crown found a rather different sight, as all girls were in rather showing cloths. Zili figured it was just a means to gain extra tips, as that is how most waitresses get there money as they did in the Skyrim Taverns.

This in turn gave her an idea "Mr. Scarron, if you don't mind could you hire the two of us?" she asked getting Louise to almost blow her top in a long time "what!" she almost yelled for all to hear. The Wood Elf then gave her full attention to the pink hair (undercover) Mage "Louise, we only have so much money. It will be a good idea to stay here and get some more" she told her. Scarron seemed except Zili's offer as he was gone and back with the same clothing "Lyna and Lydai would have great treble with this for sure" she thought knowing how the two were with such things.

As they were getting dressed Louise asked "why are we doing this? Were suppose to be spying!" "we are spying. This Tavern gets many Nobles in and out. Then there's the fact we can get more money out of this if something was to go wrong" Zili swiftly replied slipping some throwing iron knives into various places on herself. She was going to be ready if they met any trouble.

When the work started Zili did her part and smiled, hiding her dislike on the way each man would woe her in both suitable and open ways. Louise wasn't doing as well though, as she was hitting each one with a punch or kick that would make even Lydia proud, and that was saying something for a young Mage with no real practice in the use of hand to hand fighting.

The storm of anger that built up in Louise during there time of serving was voiced very much. Zili had to thank the three as they said she was as prideful as a High Elf when they were first brought here, but said they worked that down some. She didn't want to know how she would of acted if still had the same level of pride, as this was more of her being annoyed. But it did open up the Pinkette's eyes as to why Commoners had trouble dealing with Nobles or any one else with more higher status. Zili, seeing how much Louise was struggling with trying to keep her peace decided to tech her a few things. Or more of a Illusion spell called Calm, to lax a mans mood if they get to rowdy for her.

The next day Louise began to practice this spell and learn it rather quickly. She was most effective if she could touch the person, but she had still yet to master it as it didn't work at times. Zili told her it was more of that person being more strong minded then the others so she would have to be better at Illusion before she could effect them.

Zili stopped her quick lesson when the Tavern went silent at the creaking at the door. There stood six Guard (without armor and with red clothing, standard for most Guards) and the most fattest man Zili had ever seen…he was also short making him almost seem like one of those fat house cat's that ones sees indoors at Solitude.

"oh if it isn't Lord Chelan!" Scarron said in some haste rushing towards the new customer "It's so nice of you to come all the way here" he continued obviously a bit worried. Lord Chelan (with his smug looking guard) looked about and commented "Scarron, your business seems to be doing well" seeing all the people seated "oh no, not at all, today's an exception to the rule" he said as all the Girls kept a wary eye on the Noble while Scarron went on "we're usually so empty you can here a ku-ku cry!-" "enough!" Chelan bellowed.

Zili wasn't likening the man in the lease, she had dealt with these people before and knew he wasn't all that noble.

"unfortunately all the seats are taken" Scarron said nervously as the Noble gave a smug smile "really? It doesn't seem that way to me" he scanned over the area before snapping his fingers, getting the Guard(who didn't show any regret) arm themselves and ready there weapons three being Magi them selves and three with swords. This effectively got the girls to go in back and get all others to leave.

At the moment he was now looking around the empty Tavern(not counting the Guards sitting at tables themselves enjoying the moment) as he sat at a table asking "oh come now, is there no one here suitable enough to serve the Queens tax collector his wine?"

"great…that explains it" Zili thought connecting the dots of why Scarron was so nevus. The man couldn't afford to make Chelan angry, or else he will put a large Tax on his business. She also heard from Jessica that the 'Pig' as Lydia would say, would fallow you all night, then not pay you your tip, so they in turn didn't want to serve him.

It was then Louise decided to be the brave one (you ga'ta be if you're a girl willing going up to some guy like that) and serve him his drink. It went down hill as he made five unintended insults at her rather *ah-ahm* flat chest.

She then showed the most kindest smile before blowing up like a berserk Orc and kicking the Pig in his face; knocking him onto his back as if he was a weak tree being hit by a dragon. All the girls then screeched as one with Scarron having the most horrified look. Zili could only face palm Louise's actions, but it was rather enjoyable to watch.

The Guards began to rise and yell at Louise "Dame you!" "how dare you!" "your only a peasant!" at this point Scarron chose to go and try defend Louise from any harm "oh! Please forgive her, she just started working here and doesn't know any better-" "shut up!" he yelled flipping the table he was at "how dare you!" he said once more starting at Louise, who began to now worry.

Zili then stepped up to defend Louise from any harm now, already accessing what to do "that'll be quiet enough from you" she said coolly, letting go her kind nature and switching to her protective one "haw dare you speak to me that way! I am a Noble!" he shouted to her.

"Noble? All I see is a fat Pig" she said reaching her fingers a bit under the dress she had on. "what! What was that!" he steamed as his face began to heat up with rage "you are not to touch Louise, as I have more then made a promise to make sure she isn't!" "get them! I want them captured and chained!" he yelled, getting the Guard to draw there weapons once more.

During this she planed out her moves.

"first I'll throw four at that ones hand, then proceed to the arm then the shoulder, disarming him. Then have the last of the four hit above the knee to hold him in place"

Zili then slipped out four knives for each hand and threw the first four of them gracefully at a guard with a Staff, piercing his hand, arm shoulder and leg.

"next kneel and throw two at the lower part of the first legs, then repeat with the one next to him"

She then knelt down and swiftly tossed two knives from one hand to the other, tossing both with precision at the shines to two Guards with swords, immobilizing them.

"use momentum to dash forward and elbow next with right arm, then spin body conter clockwise to elbow with left arm on back. Once down step on and use him as step to jump to Pigs shoulders and fall on second to last guard and knock out by grounding and knocking head on floor"

Zili ran forth with grace never seen before, elbowing the Guard with a Staff, then spun and elbowed his back with a left arm. She then jumped on his back and jumped onto Chelan's shoulder, almost like she was striding. Then fell on another Guard, this time with Sword and push him down before palming his head, knocking him out.

"finale steppes, draw knives from sleeves, spin clockwise and toss at last Guard's Staff, then use other on lower right side of body. Run up and palm chin. Finally draw both Daggers from hiding place in reveres hold"

She then used her fingers to grab the string hanging from her sleeves and pull out a knife for each hand, then spining around to throw the first at the last standing Guars staff, distracting him. She then used the next to price his side causing him to reactively reach for the place. And finally, ran forward using her left hand and palming his chin while he yelled in pain, knowing him up and back before reaching back and into the bow holding her dress tight and pulling out two Didric Daggers. About turning holding them in reveres and held ready all the while glaring at Lord Chelan.

The end result. Zili had: heavily wounded ones arm, making it unusable for a month. Make two unable to walk for a few weeks. Knocked one out. And put two in a minor concussion. all by roughly 19 seconds.

Chelan was quaking in fear the likes he never felt. A Commoner (a pretty one at that) just mauled his Guard with swift, graceful, efficiency and now held two demonic looking Daggers in each hand. And the Glare didn't look any friendlier. He fondled around with waist and pulled out a bag of money "h-h-here t-take it! Just don't kill me to!" he said in desperation. Zili sighed and explained to him in a more patient tone "there not dead, only knocked out. Some of them fainted on there own though…"

She then put her Glare back on knowing that this had to be one of the Nobles causing the rumored oppression going on, as he had the means and power to do so. Zili also was told from the others, and because they told her in a whisper told her they didn't dare say a word or else. She isn't one to press charges, but Henrietta would probably want to know of this.

Zili then slapped the bag of money(while holding her Dagger of course) and almost growled "and don't try and bribe me" she looked at Louise and said "I think her Highness would like to see you don't you, Louise?" Lord Chelan was a bit taken back but denied such a thing "you may be a swift Commoner, but your just that! A Commoner! How whol-" "it is because I am here Under Orders" cut in Louise showing her Permit "I do think your right Zili, the Princess would love to have a word with him" Louise replied in a rather aggressive tone.

Chelan seemed to pail at the sight of the permit that Louise held in her grasp and panicked and said excuse after excuse to weasel his way out. But it didn't work at all, as they 'Asked' him to fallow them back and had the Guards(once conscious again) fallow along.

-days latter-

After the whole ordeal with Henrietta's problem was sorted out, Louise and Zili headed back to the Academy. Naturally, because Louise was gone for a time Xan had compiled a small amount of things to fill her in of as she wasn't around for class. It was the one thing the Students didn't like about him, and that was if you missed a class, your going to have to do the work latter. This of curse helped them get there on time.

Xan did make a large pile as of this time, as he knew why she was gone for those days. All he had was enough to help her to catch up to current things.

Right now though, Louise was with Zili and Lydia who both were eating after the long work out. Louise had finally adapted to being around the staff and would converse with Siesta now and then. And after the whole mission to hunt down the troublesome Noble, she started helping around a bit as she now knew she wasn't all that good on her own as Zili pointed out.

As they ate in the Kitchen (with Lydia eating more then she should be able to as always) Louise took her time to eat and talk to Siesta while she was on her break. Out side, they could hear Xan giving some of the Commoners more lessons on Resurrection spells and Lyna helped by teaching more Alteration spells. Some of the other Noble Students found it strange that Louise was now spending more time around the Commoners, but didn't say much about it(her Familiars are teachers after all).

Zili soon finished her food and got up and left, thinking of crafting more Arrows for latter and having Xan Enchant them with a Adapt level spells.

As she made her way out she watched as Lyna move away from teaching and got out the Staff Xan gave her, and began to do a little practice herself. Zili decided to stop and watch to see what her child hood friend was going to try. She watched as she used a spell taking a tad longer to charge, but faster compared to most spells used around these parts.

After a time Lyna swept the Staff left to right, creating five dark purple spheres, forming into a Summoned Familiar. Zili wasn't as good at Conjuration as her friend, but she knew herself that summoning this many was not normal in any way. Lyna then knelt down and patted the wolf like spirits on there heads turning to look at Zili "you know, I think I'm getting close to Master rank" she said happily.

"you must be, to summon so many of those" Zili commented walking over to Lyna who got up and shook her head "no, that's because of mixing the Arcane Arts with the Teachings here. Xans been doing the same, but with wands. But he still prefers to use his hands…says that he likes the feel of the Magic swirling in his hands" she said before letting the Spirit wolfs dispel.

=================Notes================

orignally i was going to put in more, but i decided to cut it short becuse i had a nice idea for chapter 10

it's going to take me some time (maybe, maybe not) but i hope to get it done and posted soon.

but remember this!

We know


	10. go to Albion, Childen of Skyrim

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters, I also do not own Zili who was created by xXSniperKingXx**

"I can do this" thought Guiche "I can win this…just…have…to…focus" he thought more deeply looking at a calm Zili with arms crossed and a smirk. Guiche then smiled, grabbed a mini golem and exclaimed "Check Mate!"

She just shook her head at Guiche's move and took her Queen (mini Golem) and knocked over his Queen (that had her in check) and put his King in check. Guiches proud smile suddenly dropped at the move as Monmorncy began to giggle at his loss with a few others that crowded around. Zili then smirked herself then said "I believe That is Check Mate" Guirche looked over the board again and again and didn't find any move useful.

Off to the side was Xan watching them. Earlier when Guiche was boasting of his undefeatable reputation when it cam to a game called Chess. Zili, being the smart and cleaver puzzle solver she was, took that as a challenge and decided to play him. As she was doing that Lyna was on the finale steps on becoming a Master at Conjuration. It has been a full two hours since they started the game, and since then Guiche played round after round with Zili. So far Xans count was Guiche:0 Zili:19...make that 20.

Xan then looked back to Lyna, who was by now Master level, as she could now summon two Atronach's. all that was left for her was to do the Conjuration Ritual and read all four Master Conjuration Tome's. he knew she had one, as it was given to her by her father as a parting gift when she left for the College. He had the other three. Being Arch Mage did have it's perks at the time.

He planed for it to be a-

"GAH! Lost again!" came Guiche's irritated voice, dragging Xan out of thought to look. It was rather funny as Zili was taking it easy on the boy. Apparently he said something to ire her to get rougher on the game. Rougher being beat him in five or so moves.

-latter that day-

Back in there home Xan sat and went over Another scroll about his method of teaching, as he was now having the students spare with one another to show how well they can adapt to each spell and work on how to use them more better.

Soon Lyna walked in with Sena "hello Louise" she greeted upon seeing the young Mage talking to Lydia and Zili "hi Lyna" she greeted back Lyna who was taking the Morokei.

"ah, Lyna! Good you're here" Xan smiled getting up "whys that?" she asked with suspicion to his cheerfulness "I wanted to give you something" he said picking up a small bag and handing it to her. "I have been waiting to give this to you. I do hope you like it" she took the bag and opened taking out the contents. Her face lit up at the sight of three books. Xan shrugged and said "I figured that since your at Master level now, you can use these. Been waiting to give them to you once you got there…oh another thing!" he went over to the Enchanting/Weapons room and came back out with a-

"Master Robes!" Lyna said with glee "no, Master Conjurer Robes" he corrected holding them up, pouches and all. She ran up and hugged her husband tightly over her 'Graduation' gifts to being a Master Conjuror.

"that explains all the secrecy over getting cloths" snorted Lydia as she had to go shopping for him a few times but was told not to tell Lyna for some odd reason. Zili nodded in turn "yes, I was wondering as to why he needed me to make some leather for him to"

After a heart felt hug she smiled at him with a gleam in her eye and garbed the top of his Master Destruction Robe and pulled him into there room.

There was silence before Lydia said "so, who's hungry?"

"I am" "I'll come with" came the chorus from Louise and Zili, all three leavening.

-that night-

All occupants were sitting and talking as Lyna reading one of the Tome's intently to know its secrets. There was a knock at the door, getting Lyna, Xan put on there Masks without really thinking while Zili reached down to get hers and put it on. Louise went to the door and opened it, only for a familiar hooded figure to come in and shut the door. The Fiuger then pulled off there hood revealing the Princess, who began to cast a Silencing spell around the room. "thought so" was the shared thought of the Skyrim immigrants, mostly minding there own business as Louise predictably knelt down.

Henrietta then began to tell them how she had decided to marry to one of the Nobles of Germania, as it was a stronger country so they might keep there kingdom safe from outside harm. But there was a small(or should I say huge) snitch in this idea, as a letter to a Prince Wales was putting the marriage in danger. Henrietta's secret request was for them to go to Albion and retrieve this letter.

That so happen to be some distance away…that was on a floating continent…that was in the middle of a civil war.

Louise excepted the mission request right there on the spot saying she wouldn't fail. She was also given a water ruby to help complete the mission. When Xan saw the Ruby he was confused as it was blue...but when it came to mystical items, it never made sense.

The door soon came open once more, this time with Spark and Sena using both there levitating powers to 'Carry' Guiche in. "hey maker, you had a cat at the door" joked Spark. Sena and her brother dropped him down letting all see him.

After a small debate Henrietta said it fine for Guiche to come along, as he maybe of help.

Now that all that was cleared up, the People of Skyrim got to work.

"what are you doing?" Louise asked as she and the other two Nobles still present watched the four others walk about the small house "we're get'en ready for a Quest kid!" said Lydia in excitement from the Weapon/Enchantment room gathering weapons and getting full Ebony armor on. Lyna was in the Kitchen, grabing potions and putting them in her new pouch (that was enchanted like all there storage things to hold more) "we must be ready for most anything" she said getting another Healing Potion before getting her Staff. "Lydia, catch!" called Xan from his room tossing a Blacksh Grey Mask out, to where Lydia caught and asked "which one?"

The answer came right away "Hevnoraak, resistant to Poisons and Diseases" she pumped her fist and put it on. Zili soon came back out of her room with her Sword, Daggers, Knives and Bow, with three quivers with Iron(for normal fighting), Elven(for far away) and Dwarven(for armored individuals)

"who's ready?" she asked "Partners been ready, where were you?" Derf asked from Lydia's back "I'm now ready" Lyna said grabbing one last Potion "that leaves Xan" Lydia said looking at the room where he cam out soon enough from. All he had was pack on his back, that he enchanted to hold a huge amount of things. inside he had such things as extra materials, food, water, ingredients, potions, blank parchment, ink, quills, rope, a few extra wands and other stuff-

"so, when do we leave?"

-early morning, right before dawn-

All waited at the gate checking themselves to be sure they didn't forget anything they might need. Normally the people of Skyrim would of left right then. but Henrietta insisted they take a escort with them, as per extra help. Lyna shook her head at it, there was to many people as it were. But seriously, what was taking that escort?

At least they got some amusement when Guiche's giant mole, Verdandi, popped out of the ground, it smelled the ring Louise got from the Princess. Guiche then told them his Familiar could sniff out such things. As fascinating at it was and all, they had to ignore that for now and just get the mole off the smaller girl.

"alright you giant carpet" Lydia said grabbing Verdandi by a side "you had your fun, now off…the…kid!" she huffed trying to get the heavy mole off. Xan then nudged Zili and asked "would you mind…" he gestured as she got the message "oh, right sorry" she apologized going to the mole and softly asking "would you please get off Louise Verdandi?"

The mole looked at her before regarding her words and jumping off Louise, who was getting up and patting the dirt off herself.

Soon a gust of wind and call of a new creator was heard, as a Griffin descended down, Lyna and Zili griped there hands feeling a familiar feeling take hold. Lydia and Xan were in the same boat, as Lydia felt an unease and Xan caution. One thing was agreed silently.

Something was off.

"greetings my dear Louise" said the main with fine build and Grey hair "W-Wardes! What are you doing here?" she asked from surprise "you know him Louise?" asked Guiche "yes, you see Louise and I are engaged" informed Wards looking over to the assembly that held unease "you all must be Louise's Familiars. But if I recall she summoned three, not four" Zili then said "she did, I was brought here by accident" she said remembering the feeling, but not recalling from where.

Wardes was going to say more but Xan stopped him "I don't mean to interrupt, but we must be going" he then got on a horse, with Lyna holding on. Then Lydia got on her mount with Zili holding on. Guiche got on his horse as well, then Wardes picked up Louise and got on his Griffin.

They were now off.

-on the road-

So far the had reached about half way to there destination and during that time those from Skyrim were all talking from the back.

"I don't trust him" stated Lydia bluntly letting her gut tell her something was up "yes, Something's off" agreed Zili trying to read Wardes body language for any clues. As of yet the man was doing a fine job of hiding his feelings. Xan looked back to his wife and asked "what about you dear? Has your women's intuition gone off?" knowing it probably had "yes…it's troubling. I think we all should keep an eye on him and out for danger"

They all nodded in agreement.

-at an Inn, at Laroshell-

Wardes was talking and commenting Louise on various things while they all ate. However, Lyna and Xan didn't bother as the former couldn't revel her face and the latter was to occupied with trying to see thru Wardes.

"Summoning three Human Familiars, I didn't expect anything less from you Louise" Wardes voice chimed "I-I didn't expect to hear that from you Lord Wardes" she said from tad embarrassment "nonsense Louise, I always hold faith in what you can do" he reassured before taking an interest at looking back at Xan, who handed moved.

Xan regarded his eye. Cold. Calculating. Harsh. He was not to be trusted by any means for sure now. Lyna seem to pick this up (via husband wife stuff) and went with his judgment on that matter.

"I also heard you three fought Guiche in a Duel, is this true?" he asked, getting Guiche to choke on his food a bit. "just a slight dispute" Xan replied coolly, as Zili watched each feature on the mans face "is it also true that you, defeated the Thief known as Fouqeut of Crumbling Earth?" he asked as Xan merely nodded as Wardes continued "I know for a fact she-" *Points at Lydia*(who was eating a bit slower)"-defeated Count Mott by herself. But what of you two?" looking at Lyna and Zili. Both dint answer, as not to tell him of any of there abilities(or in Zilis case, her secret mission). Zili then answered "we have our own perks, that is all" rather cryptically to.

"in any case, it is why I have grown in interest of you all" this of coarse got there attention "it is also why I wanted to engage one of you in a practice match" they all could see that same look in his eyes. It made them more uneasy.

"you speak of sparing?" Xan asked as Wardes nodded. Zili tapped Lydias leg from under the table in a way it said "no" as she knew the strong Nord Warrior would've jumped at the chance. But it was better the man didn't know there skill first hand "no, thank you" answered Lyna "we should all get rest while we can" she soon added.

"well then, I guess Louise and I will retire for the evening in our ro-" "oh, no you don't" Lydia interrupted "you maybe engaged, but your both not sharing the same room" she sternly said "bu-" "no but's" Zili cut in as Lyna pitched in "your not married, so it isn't proper in the least" then Zili added "I say we separate ourselves, boys in one room, girls in the other. No-" "questions-"cut in Lydia "asked" finished Lyna.

Wardes remained quiet as he had no clue as how to react "I say listen to them. that's what I do when Lyna leaves no room for debate" Xan said to openly "Xanought" Lyna warned "yes Honey?" he said a bit quietly "why don't you Guiche and Wardes settle in?" she asked "yes dear" he said getting up, not wanting to face the wrath of a vengeful wife.

-that night-

On the 'Girls' side of the rooms Lydia was sitting in a chair, looking over her weapons to be sure they didn't damage on the ride here. Lyna her self, decided to summon two Fire Atronach of the Master level, to keep guard while they slept (she told them to lower there fire, so not to burn the wooden room inside)

Then there was Zili telling Louise the first time she met Xan.

+start flash back+

It was a very stormy day, with rain pouring down like a flood. She was on a quest to find a few missing people who had disappeared in the course of a few days. She tracked them down to a camp at Runnvieg's Fast and fallowed the halls down.

As she made her way down she found bodies of Men, Women, Draugr and Ash piles. It was unnerving in some sense as some of the walls were still showing sighs of burning, freezing and what she believed to be shock damage all over.

"I don't want to do this" said a ghostly voice from up ahead. She fallowed it and started to hear the sound of battle, with steel hitting stone.

Upon reaching a room she saw by the looks of it, a Expert Mage, using a Sparks spell to fight back a ghost as it said "I'm sorry" lifting the sword to hit the Mage.

The Mage dogged to his right before duel casting Flames, doing a well placed attack on the spirit and said right before it was released from the mortal world "your forgiven" it then turned to dust.

He sighed in relief and stretched a bit "Draugr's, Bandits, Ghost's…what next? More Necromancers'?" he complained turning towards a chest near a curved wall with strange words. "you better be worth it" he growled about to make his way to it.

He stopped upon a snap and whirled around ready for a fight and found-

Zili, who accidentally stepped on a weak wooden Arrow, cringed as the Mage looked back to her. At first she was worried he'd attack but after a time waiting he asked "what are you doing in this…'Lovely' place?" he asked sarcastically on the old ruins. She stayed quiet before thinking it would be fine to talk "I'm here on a quest. People have gone missing and I've come to look into it"

They stared at one another for a few moments before the Mage put down his guard a bit "alright. May I ask your name?" he inquired walking back to the chest but stopped when she said "there's a trap there…and I'm called Zili"

He looked back and said "hmm sounds familiar… any ways~ what kind of trap?" looking it over from a distance. She watched his actions and found him to be harmless as long as she didn't try to attack.

"there's a trap door on the floor there, step on it and you'll most likely fall into a pit" she said walking over as he nodded "I thought it was weird there wasn't some guard looking over it…it's never that easy…" he observed to himself before shrugging and going around the trap "so…why are you here?" she asked "here for three things. One is Exploration. Two is for adventuring. And Three-" he cut himself off going to the wall and looking at a section before holding his head and shacking it a bit after observation before continuing "-Three is to take a look at these" he pointed to the wall of symbols before adding "then there's the bonus prize" pointing at the chest.

He got to the edge and opened it quickly while keeping away when opening it.

Nothing happened so he looked inside.

Empty.

"oh well" he said walking forward "well, my name is-" that's when he forgot about the trap door, falling into it "-XXXAAAaaaa~" *SPLOSH!*

Zili felt as if to face palm, but shook it off and looked down the pit to find the Mage at the bottom, in water. Unharmed and looking up at her commenting, in a rather comical way "Wow!…wha'da hole!" she then heard another voice, a rough one with a tinge of crazy "Ooooh…yes…yes. You've fallen for my trap! Greed makes a good lure. Odd you didn't die from the fall though. Most do"

"well…" the Mage started "I'm not that lucky" he looked around the place(where Zili couldn't see) and said "um…nice place…friend of yours?" pointing at supposedly somebody.

"oh, don't mind my assistant there. He may have seen better days, but he's still more help to me dead then he was alive" the voice said as the Mage watched the mystery person "alright, let's see if we have something here to end this quickly as possible"

"don't worry though. It'll be relatively painless…relatively"

Zili knew what that meant and began to look around. She soon found another door, going down and ran at it full speed. She then began to sneak slowly around the corners. Then when she was close enough, she unslinged her bow and readied an arr-

"Zili!…Zili!…you still up there?" she herd the Mage, seemingly not in danger. She carefully crept for a bit before finding the Mage.

He was in a cage, reaching for a now dead Necromancer, just out of his reach "*ngr!* I really need to learn a levitation spell…*UGR!*" he struggled trying to reach his once Captor. "need some help?" she asked "oh! Zili. Your still here. At first it seemed like you left me for dead" he said like it wasn't anything to big "I couldn't leave you behind, knowing you were in danger" she said going up to the lock and picking it with expertise. He then gave a sheepish laugh an said "wish I could do that, I broke my last lock pick top side, was hoping to find more around here" scratching his head "you know, you remind me of someone my good Friend talks about" Zili stated getting the lock undone and opening it for him.

"really? And who is this person your friend speaks of?" he asked shacking some water off his boots "a Mage that just joined Winter hold a some time back named Xanought" he then grinned and said "oh I know him, fine fellow" Zili thought about it and replied "don't know, she says he's a little kooky and has a bad sense of direction…but polite"

The Mage walked over to another chest and opened it carefully, taking a few Tomes out looking them over "that is true…and I should know" he stated looking at a Destruction Tome. She looked at him and could tell he was being truthful and asked "why, because you know him so well" he looked back to her and said "well…yea. Of course I do. And for good reason to"

"and what would that be?" she asked quirking a brow "because…" he now turned his full attention to her "I am Xanought! Expert Destruction Mage, at your service miss Zili" Xanought bowed before asking "by the way, who's your friend?"

She thought it over and didn't see any harm in telling him "Brelyna" for a second he sized up and asked "she…she din't tell you about the…whole boot incident, did she?"

+end flash back+

"I never would have imagined I would meet Lynas future husband there for the first time. At the beginning he acted like a whimsical fool, but he dose conserve himself when not in danger" Zili ended her story with her head shacking.

Lyna then picked up "imagine my surprise when she came all the way to the College, just to be sure he found his way back and tell me the trouble he drew" Louise looked at her confused "what kind of trouble"

It was then they(being all in the room but Louise) took there hands and named off in different orders at once "Draugr's, Ghosts, Wraths, Storm Cloaks, Draogns, Undead, Atronach's, Necromancers, Trolls, Giants, Wolfs, Bandits, Flamor, more Dragons, Assassins, giant Bugs-"

"ok, ok, ok! Geese! How does that all happen to one guy?" Louise's questioned, not thinking he could be such a magnet for trouble "we honestly don't know…and most, if not all the time he fights them alone" Lydia stated going back to her Weapons. Louise then laid down while saying "unbelievable" then yawning "you get some sleep Louise. Okay?" said Lyna as the young Mage nodded off.

Zili brushed a few strains of hair off her face before asking "I wonder what it's like to have kids"

Lydia then sat back thinking "I know if I had some, I'd make them fallow the Nord ways. Ah I can see it now" she said dreaming of it. Both Elves giggled at Lydias antics and decided to get some sleep. Before Lyna did though she turned to the two Guards she had set up and ordered "if there is any disturbance, wake us"

They nodded and watched as she fell asleep.

-three hours latter-

All was quite, as the Fire Atronach's held there ground guarding over there master. They didn't tier, so they were fine.

There was scuffling noise that got there attention, getting them to go and wake there Summoner. Before they could a person dropped from the ceiling and went for the kill on Lydia.

What this fellow didn't know was, Lydia was a light sleeper.

She woke on a instant and brought up a Mace, blocking the Dagger in the Assassins hand. The Two Atronach's then charged up and swiped there clawed hands at the Assassin, who didn't know of them. He(by Lydia's understanding it being he and not she) rolled to the right and tried to kill it by throwing a knife. This was obviously a rookie when it came to dealing with Atronach's, and the throwing knife bounced off with a clang.

All this commotion didn't go unnoticed by the two Elves, or by Louise who woke up with the latter screaming at the intruder. Zili was the first to make a real move, tossing a knife at the intruder, getting there foot. He yelled in pain while in place. This cost him as Lydia grabbed Derf and ran him thru the Assassin, then dragged him up, tearing the persons insides.

After the Assassin fell dead, did they get up(with Zili and Lyna getting there masks) run out the door to check on the boys. Lyna told Louise and her Atronach's to stay there.

In the Boys room it was different. There was Xan over a dead Assassin that had a burn spot on his chest and an Ice Spike thru his heart. Looking around the room Zili figured out what happened.

"Assassin opens window and enters. Then walks to target being Xan. Attacks Xan. Xan was ready and counters with Incinerate to pass armor. Xan then use's Icy Spear to pierce heart for quick and effective kill"

She concluded the battle was short lived. Maybe only 5 seconds.

"Xan, what do you have?" Lyna asked as he turned his Black Mask to her he tossed the slip of paper to her. Zili was the first to catch it and read aloud "As instructed, you are to eliminate Xanought by any means necessary. The Black Sacrament has been performed - somebody wants this poor fool dead"

"what dose that mean? were they here to kill you?" Guiche asked in slight shock along with a (not the same) shocked look from Wardes. The eyes of the Womens widened as they looked up in time for Xan to answer Guiche "yes…it is a letter from the Dark Brotherhood…why do they still want me dead?"

"Dark Brotherhood?" Wardes asked "The Dark Brotherhood is an organization of highly trained assassins who carry out assassination contracts. The two that are here are obviously Novices, or never dealt with people like us before" informed Lydia looking at the dead Assassin on the ground before looking up and saying jokingly "we playing keeps with them still?" Xan smirked under his Mask and said "well, when you bet, you got'ta be ready to pay the price"

Lyna then turned around and said "I'm going to get Louise and get dressed, coming?" the two other Women nodded and headed out with her. Xan then looked the two men (well man and boy) and said in a serious tone "pack up, were leavening"

-much latter(lots of latter's this chapter)-

Lyna looked off the ship they were on that was now heading to Albion and was thinking over the letter they got off the Assassin in there room.

"As instructed, you are to eliminate Lydia by any means necessary. The Black Sacrament has been performed - Kill her while your brother dose his task"

She almost shivered at the thought, but remembered. It will take much more then one Assassin. She had been told by Zili while they changed that Xan was ready for the Assassin, and when they asked him how he did he stated he saw someone sneaking around after the left for there room up the stairs.

It would be a bit before the rest of the Dark Brotherhood finds out what they did but when they did, they would start sending more. Not to quickly, but enough to be a nuisance.

"how you holding up?" Zili asked leaning next to her "fine…just tanking Mara, or any Devine on keeping my husband safe" she replied as Zili shifted closer and said a bit hushed "I think Wardes is behind the summons to the Dark Brotherhood" the statement made Lyna look at her long time friend quickly "are you sure? I can tell he is bad news, but I wouldn't think him capable of doing what has to be done to contact them" she said in horror at the idea "he doesn't have to himself. Just be the middle man for the rest of the plain" Zili explained. Lyna had to admit, it did make sense for it to work like that.

"Wardes, what are you truly?" Lyna said to herself "don't worry. Your husband and I have come up with a plan" Zili told her.

"a plan? What sort of plan?

-*sigh* latter again-

The group slowly approached the Chapel that Louise had led them to saying it was the meeting place. As they got closer Zili and Lydia used Detect Life Alteration spell to see who was all there.

The sight they held was a small battalion hidden. Lyna and Zili looked at each other and nodded. They then taped there old teammates of the impending danger zone. Xan got two spell ready like Lyna did. Lydia got her shield and Derf ready for action. Zili got her Sword out and had her left hand ready with a Frost Bite.

Once they got inside the armored solders showed themselves, one coming forth and asking who they were. Wardes steped forth and said they were there on a mission from Tristain. They didn't believe him, till Louise got in front and showed her Water Ruby.

The Solder then showed a ring close to her's and used it with hers to make a color from a rainbow shine brilliantly. Lyna joked to Xan they should get some.

The Soldier then showed himself to be Wales. He then had Louise fallow him to some place so they may complete the mission. Wardes then walked off in a direction hiding himself. The four Skyrim people then nodded to one another and split up to do there plan.

Zili fallowed Wardes in the shadows, not being seen nore heard by any, and kept an eye on him by usage of Detect Life.

Soon Wardes found Louise again and spoke of there marriage, Louise said they shouldn't but Wardes insisted and got her in a bear hug.

She then saw a Mage Light, light up behind Wardes.

"time for phase one" she thought getting an Elvin Arrow and firing it, making it hit his left shoulder, forcing him to let go. Lyna then stepped out with Lydia either side of Wardes.

Wardes looked about in confusion and demanded "what are you doing!" while clenching his bleeding shoulder while Louise ran a distance. Zili saw someone leave in a rush out of a corner of her eye while the Detect Life was still active, but ignored it as the plan wasn't done yet.

The doors to Wales quarters flew open with the Prince and Xan standing there "Wardes" Wales said "we heard the whole thing. We know your with the Reconquista. Surrender yourself Traitor!" "Traitor! HA! I am no Traitor, you are! I am here to help change the world" Wardes countered and drew his Wand Sword.

"you know what we in Skyrime do with traitors?" Lydia asked as she walked closer "what? Kill them?" he asked "yep" said Xan, letting the Rune on his right hand glow catching Wardes off guard "wait…but…" he looked to Lydia then to Xan "I thought she was Gandalf!"

"your right…she is" he said "I'm different though…so…are you ready for deaths embrace?" Xan asked readying to use his Ruins power on a human for the first time. Wardes did a Dot level spell and used it with a swing of his sword, Xan though, blocked it with a timely Greater Ward from his left hand. He then charged forwards and put his right hand on Wardes head. Then used his Vamparic like Rune.

They all watched as Wardes own life swirled out and absorbed into Xan, as if he was taking a Dragons soul. To Xan that's what it felt like, as he could feel some of Wardes own power flow into him before he was dry of any life.

Xan then let go of the dried and bony body that was once Wardes and turned to Wales "I believe you have a ship to catch" he said. Wales shook his head saying "no, this up coming army is here for me. I will not run away from them, and neither my men as long as I do"

Seeing no other choice Xan looked to his Wife and nodded to her. She took a hand and touched Wales shoulder, paralyzing him. She looked to Louse and told her "find Guiche and a few guard and 'Escort' the Prince back to Tristain. don't worry, my Paralyze spell will ware off in time" Lyna said as she and the other three began to walk off "wait where are you going?" Louise yelled as this was going all to fast for her.

"to send a message!" yelled Lydia.

-on the soon to be Battle filed-

the Reconquista marched forwards to the last known location of Prince Wales. They were to go and eliminate the last remnants of his loyal troop.

On the other side was four people.

The Conjuror. The Warrior. The Dovakiin. And the newly added Adventurer.

Lyna and Xan both used Staff and Wand(he had wands for more unique spells now) to cast a powerful anti Lightning spell on themselves before Xan made the first attack. Lydias and Lynas Runes glowed, showing they weren't holding back.

He looked up at the sky and bellowed for even the enemy to hear.

"**STRUN, BAH, QO!"**

The army stopped at the shout at first, but then kept moving. Storm clouds began to form over head, but weather was always changing.

But this wasn't any old weather.

"GGAAAHHH!" came the scram from a fellow soldier who was struck by Thunder. "AGH!" came another. Soon the area was filled with horror as the sky turned on them as it raged with wind and rain, hitting all not under cover.

Lyda made the next move, using a long chant mixed with a Conjuration spell. The Ruin glowed ever brighter as it aided her in casting a complex and costly spell. When done she pointed the Cristal sphere towards the army. What came forth were 20 Storm Atronach's, strongest out of the three types.(and immune to the thunder raining down)

Lydia then took point, and charged. There was no holding back, she could now show the power of a Nord!

Zili wasn't far behind, as she had out both Sword and Dagger to aid in the fight.

Chaos then fell on them all.

-Lydia-

Lydia was charging full hardily into the army, with Shield raised, plowing over them and bashing them aside. She then slashed right earning her a kill, then spun, getting two more. She then jumped and came down onto another, stabbing thru his head before pulling back out and bashing the next, knocking the wind out of him.

She then hit him full force with the shield, making a sickening snap sound around his neck. She then put up her shield and grabbed another swrd on the ground, going for Duel welding. Dashing forth she began to cut them all down, three by three.

Spinning, slashing, ramming, jousting and crushing was all there for her to use.

She quickly slashed to her left and right, putting another six to her ever growing body count.

Three words to define her right now.

Bloody. Brutle. Barbirc.

-Zili-

Zili was currently using a combination of Sword and Dagger on the soldiers. Sword for fending off weapons and far strikes. Dagger for up close and precise places.

She was using her more Acrobatic body to it's fullest, twisting here and flipping there. It was like a Graceful dance of Death coming at the soldiers, who had no training in fighting such a thing.

She would move swiftly and deceptively, getting them to do what she wanted, as if they were pieces on a chess board.

"block, then trip to tumble and knock him over" "Use him as step to kick exposed neck of him crushing wind pipe" "parry, then twist before Dagger to back of knee, and use fallen body to block strike"

She moved and analyzed each movement before it happened, cutting them down and leavening a path of death to fallow.

She didn't prefer to kill. But they didn't leave any room for debate.

Swift. Graceful. Effecint

-Lyna & Xan-

Lyna was never the kind to fight first. But when a time came, she would fight back. She did it once when the Storm Cloaks attacked Whiterun, and help win it while next to Xan.

Xan understood her feelings on the matter. Mages were Scholars, Inventers, Teachers and even Explores. They lived to learn more and tech that on to the next generation.

But right now they were using that knowledge in a more destructive way.

Xan shot another Fire Blast and Chain Lightning, taking down more men.

Lyna used Mass Paralyze, then told a Storm Atronach to attack them.

Xan & Lyna then got back to back and traded attacks while shielding one another with Ward spells.

Xan behold the scene before him. It was truly a battle, complete with raging storm of death.

He then switched to Fire Wall, and let lose.

The Master Destruction Mage let it pour all over, covering all over on the men and the ground.

Powerful. Skilled. Deadly.

Then Lydia joined his side, using a shield to block a few arrows before going back in and slaying twenty more men with Derf.

Lyna would of thanked her for helping Xan, but she was a bit ocupide with holding back some soldiers. Xan then got to her side and shouted "FUS, RO, DAH!" meany went flying after that, hitting the ground all to hard. some got broken legs or arms. some died from breaking there necks.

The battle raged on, with the Reconquista taking more then needed losses over four people.

Of course, these said people were from Skyrim, and had been fighting all sorts of crazy stuff, were stronger and more skilled then ant in Halkeginia and had the Dragon Born on there side. then there was the fact they had Runes to assist them and also powerful weapons and armor(most with Enchantments)

So its understandable why they're wining. It was still ridicules though.

Finely the sun began to shine down on the land once more and showed the bloody carnage.

In the center of it all was the four of them. Wet, bloody and exhausted.

One of them would have to stop for a few potions before going on, but in the end they all but won.

It seemed inpossible, but Lydia said she counted at least 2,046 kills made by them all. Xan didn't want to believe her count, but she said only 154 were seen running away.

That and Zili put in they were fighting a Master of Destruction, Master of Conjuration, Master of Stealth, and a Crazy Nord.

Lydia glared at her as they all laughed at the last part of that before picking up and heading to port.

Whoever was in charge of that group, were going to receive one hell of a warning from them.

but uknown from them, in a far off dicetance. a hidden figer waring Nightengale armor, covering there face was watching all the while. this needed to be reported.

=============Notes=============

here it is, i hoped you like it

you probly did, but i wouldent know becuse i'm stuck here on the planet somewere

anyways. frst chapter you see Xan ans Lyna use there Runes in battle, Yus!

and overkill on the battle scen that wasnt all that long, sorry bout that.

and the apirance of the Dark Brotherhood (oh sacry...and bit creepy)

well, heres for more.

*HOWL!*


	11. Unexpected reunion

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters, I also do not own Zili who was created by xXSniperKingXx**

The four Children of Skyrim all were walking back to port, hopefully to get back home soon. It had been hours now from when they had finished there fight. When reaching port they spotted Louise apparently waiting for them.

Once they approached her, she lit up in joy and ran to the closest one and hugging in joy. Zili was the one who was close by, and was stroking the girls head to calm her down.

Xan then asked around for a ship that would take for Tristain soon. They found one, but it wouldn't take off till the next day. They all agreed to try and find another ship, as staying in enemy territory was not a option.

Zili had pointed out a few shady people keeping an eye on them and fallowing them. They were being spied on.

Lydia then found them a ship. wouldn't take them to a place to the capital or Academe, but it would get them into Tristain borders. They soon boarded and left while keeping themselves ready for an attack by the Brotherhood. Whoever was leading this Reconquista, they would want there heads.

Hours latter the ship began to pass a mountain side that was well in Tristain borders. They then told them they could drop them off there as it would be close enough.

Once on the ground once more they quickly scanned the area with a Detect Life before walking down or climbing down the mountain side. They had yet to see anyone fallowing them. But that didn't mean they weren't being fallowed.

It was long and hard, more so on Louise who wasn't use to such exercise, but they made it down and into a forest. They walked for hours and night was falling fast. They were all tiered so it was decided to then make camp and sleep for a time. Lyna went with Zili to hunt, while Xan, Lydia and Louise stayed to make camp. It was fairly simple as Xans pack proved more use with all its miscellanies things in it.

Lyna and Zili soon came back to find a more then ready camp, four bags for sleeping in, one fire with a pot next to it, a bag or two of water-

"good to know one of ready for thing like this" Zili said looking at the camp that was set up. Xan smiled from under his Mask while putting another log on the fire "yea well, the way I learned it was better to over proper then not to at all" he stated looking over to them "oh good! You got dinner" no sooner did he say this did Lydia get up from where she sat "lets get cooking then!"

Lyna then motioned for the Ice Atronach that was carrying there game, to put it down near them. It was a nice large dear, big enough to last a few days if they didn't let Lydia eat it all in one go.

"wow, that was quick" Louise commented looking at what they had "yep. Zili is pretty good when it comes to using a Bow and Arrow" Lydia said already gutting it, to Louise's disgust "now Lydia, you know I'm only third fiddle when it comes to that" Zili reminded her.

Louise then looked to the Wood Elf and asked "to who? I don't see how you could only be third best. I never seen you miss a shot" Zili looked at Louise and said "well, there was a handful of us from all over Skyrim who came together after meeting Xan. Most of them cam from guilds if you will. Xan and Lyna would have been part of the Mage College. Then there was Reime and Groth of the Thieves Guild. And finally there was Aela and Drev, part of the Companions. Then there was others who banded with them including me"

Xan then walked to a rock and continued for her "that's right. And as a little fun, we put up these scores as to who was good at what. Zili was third when it came to the Bow and Arrow, as Drev was second and to first was his wife Aela the Huntress"

They then began to talk of there group back in Skyrim. A loosely tied one where they were to help aid one another in times of need. Some would become heroes because of there deeds on helping others in need and others would join up to make there cause more relevant.

As the night was now over head, Louise sat while listening to there tail, as they began to joke and laugh about certain times that would make her laugh and ask more about there adventures. Part of her felt so proud to have these three become her Familiars. They taught her things that she normally would of never heard of and they helped make her into a more better mage thru there Arcane ways. She was also happy for Zili, as she would spend time with her at lunch, or help her understand a spell if she did have trouble with it. They all protected her in there own way, even from those she would have never guessed would harm her.

Because of how they acted she felt a feeling stir in her. It was like how she would feel around her sister Cattleya. If anything they felt like-

There was a rather loud thump behind them all, getting them to look. Right there was a Assassin in Nightingale with a Bow in hand, but dead, as he was headless "any latter and you'd be dead" said a tad rough voice from the shadows. They all looked up to see, to there surprise, Drev in Wolf armor. He was currently armed with a Steel sword from the Sky Forge, Ysgramor's Shield and the Nord Hero Great Sword Xan help Enchant with Life sucking power.

"who are you!" Louise asked pointing her wand at the intruder who had yet to put away his Large and rather intimidating Sword. "Louise be still! That's Drev, the one we were just talking about" Xan urged the young Mage.

"Drev, how'd you get here ya mutt?" Lydia jokingly asked while takeing a bit of the food from the Dear from before. Drev shrugged in response "not sure…I will explain more, but for now I suggest we head home" he then turned and began to leave "hold up Drev, we need to pick up here" Xan called out putting away some things in his pack. Drev watched Xan go left and right, gathering his stuff "you Mages and your things" he snorted with crossed arms "now Drev, you know were not like you and Aela when it comes to camping outside" Lyna said before looking around and asked "where is Aela? You two are nover seen without one another"

Drev then jerked a thumb behind him saying "she's back at the house keeping an eye on our host" by this time Xan got the last of the things put away and fire put out "then by all means lead the way" the Dragon Mage said with a smile under his Mask.

Drev sighed and began to lead them to the house, and during this Louise took a better look at him.

He was strongly built and didn't look like one to mess with. Unlike the others he held a much more harder and tougher air, making him a bit intimidating. She could see a scare here and there, testament to great amount of fighting. Then there was his face having war paint on it, giving him a more menacing look. His armor was different too, as it was decorated with Wolf like designs all over it.

He didn't seem to take notice of her, but the fact was he was more then aware of her looking him over. He could tell she wasn't made for any of this, not by her scent anyways.

They soon came to a small wooden house, like those most found scattered around Skyrim. Drev opened the door while saying "Tiffania Aela, I have found something" to Xans ire "were more then just 'Things' Drev" he said dryly.

A young women then showed herself, and at sight slightly made Louise tense "Drev what did you fin-" the young Women stopped herself at the sight of strangers, not at the fact she was scared, but rather she didn't have her hat on at the time. This let all see her more elves' nature.

There was an awkward silence that ensued for a bit from there. Zili decided to speak from there "you're an elf to, right?" she asked the girl who was still in a slight shocked stat, but then answered "y-yes sort of, a-are you?"

Zili took of her Mask and then pulled back her hair, showing her Elf ears "that I am" she said with a smile "so am I" spoke up Lyna "but I'm slightly different" she added while taking off her Mask.

The girl stepped back a bit at the sight of seeing a Dark Elf for the first time, but composed herself. Drev then spoke up seeing this the right time to speak "my friends, this is Tiffania. She has been taking care of both me and my Mate" he then looked over the house and asked "Tiffania, where is Aela?"

'Tiffania' as the young women was called, pointed out a window "she said she saw something and went to investigate. She told me to stay inside and not go out" Drev nodded and turned around to head out "I'll go see if she's fine. You lot go ahead and stay here" and with that Drev left taking a rolled up blanket with him. The room stayed salient for a time before Tiffania asked "so…are you from the place Drev called Sky-Rime?" she asked seeing some things that Drev and Aela told her that these people had "Skyrim, and yes" said Xan almost immediate making his way to a seat "and your and Elf of this world" said Lyna looking Tiffania over seeing what differences she had to there people "well…I'm only half elf. My mother was an Elf and my Father was Human" this got a surprised look from Louise who had been quiet this whole time, but no one seem to notice.

"oh, um, would any of you like some tea?" Tiffania asked, getting a choirs of yeses and pleases. She then left for the kitchen to prepare the tea and was fallowed by Zili and Lyna, who wanted to know more about the half elf. Xan and Lydia took of there respective Masks and put them away. "is something troubling you Louise?" Xan asked looking at the young Mage who came and took a seat next to him "I-I'm fine. Just a little…" "your shaken up at seeing an half Elf of this world" she snapped her head in his direction to find a perceptive look on his face "your scared aren't you? Your scared because unlike us, she's was from this world where she has been branded as a enemy…am I right?" she kept quiet, but nodded as she didn't know what to think. Lydia got up and walked over to pat Louise on the back to which she looked up a bit confused but comforted.

Even know Lydia was a Commoner by there standards, she held a heart of a Noble Warrior. She often wounded if this is what the Knights of there land were like. Lydia then gave her a reassuring smile and asked "whold you like to her about the first time I was assigned to Xan by the Jarl?" Louise nodded, wondering what she could learn from her tail.

+Start flash back+

The wind was calm and the cool winter air swirled about at the balcony in Dragons Reach.

There on its edge was Lydia, leaning on the railing looking out into the horizon. She was part of the Jarls guard and a good one at that. But for an odd reason, it felt rather empty here.

"so what are ya thinkin' bout dis' time?"

Lydia turned around and was meet with a common Guard named Josiah. He was rather nice and present at times, but at others acted like a nosey little brother and in a way she saw him as such. "just thinking about what's out there…I have been considering to join the Companions" she said a bit wistfully. Josiah just nodded before saying in a joking voice "would it be tha' ya fancey there new man Drev?" Lydia snapped back and glared full force at him, he in turn put his hands up in mock surrender. She rolled her eyes at his antics and went back to looking at the large land of Skyrim "so, who's this new fell'a I've been hearing of. Rumor says he's working with the Jarl to rid us of this Dragon stuff" Lydia asked partially paying attention to much now.

Josiah thought it over a few seconds before remembering "ah yes, he's some man from afar they say…um…I don't know much, but we could find out" he said in a slightly sneaky matter. This told her he was going to drag her with to see who he was. And why not? There wasn't anything better to do.

She nodded to him and they both headed back inside with Josiah telling her what he knew.

First was he was most defiantly a Mage, and by his close a Novice. Lydia rolled her eyes at that, she didn't have any grudges or hate towards Mages. But she also didn't like there 'Cowardly' ways of fighting.

Next piece was a little farfetched, as it had a Dragon in it. Apparently he survived the Dragon attack in Helgen. Some rumors clamed he fagot the Dragon to scare it off. She doubted it, there was no way a Mage would be able to fight a Dragon on there own.

And the last rumor was that he was sided with the Storm Cloaks. This rumor was shaky at the most, as many believed he was not from Skyrim at all, so how would he be sided with them?

As they descended the steps to the main room of Dragons Reach, they found a Man in Novice Mage clothing, talking to the Jarl who was promoting him the Thane. Both had no clue as to what happened next as the Jarl waved Lydia over and continued from where he left off "-and this will be your House Carol Lydia"

Both people who had known nothing from each other Did at that moment had one shared thought.

"WHAT?"

The Jarl had to cover his ears from the yell the two made in unison. He couldn't blame them, it was rather sudden "yes…you heard me, as Thane you will be assigned protection. Lydia" "yes Jarl Balgruuf" "I want you to help the Dragon Born in any way you can" that caught both her and Josiah's attention. This Novice Mage was the Dragon Born?

The Man shook his head while saying "if you think I need the hel-" "of course you do, you're the Dragon Born! And as Nords we can not let you go without protection" the Jarl insisted making the Man to sigh in defeat. Lydia was only standing and watching the whole thing before the Mage bid them farewell and made for the door in post hast.

-outside Whiterun-

After exiting Whiterun Lydia decided to ask the Man his name but be polite about it, as she was assigned to help him in "any way"

"my Thane-" "please call me Xanought or Xan…preferably Xan" he cut her off as they now exited the outer gate. As he already answerd he original question she asked another "Xan…where are we going?" he pulled out a map from his pouch and looked it over before saying "this way" and seemingly walk in a random direction on the road.

-later-

After hours of walking, Lydia had still yet to know as to where they were going. Xan stopped and looked around before saying "I know there should be more mountains here…there should be" he then twisted the map in various ways trying to get his bearings. Lydia now seeing her charge was having some difficulty looked at the map and face palmed.

Out of all the idiotic things, he was holding it upside down and was still holding it wrong. No wonder that Log looked familiar.

He then looked at her and said "I think I have the wrong map" she rolled her eyes and took the map, righted it and gave it back and pointed to where they were "ah…well that explains the lack of moutons"

He then turned around and headed the other way to get to…where ever they were going.

"Halt!"

They both stopped(with Xan raising his head from the map) and looked to see a few Bandits, weapons drawn. Lydia reached for her sword and readied her shield at the sight of them, Xan however… "can we help you with something?"

"really? Your not bothering to try defending yourself? Or even running" she thought in slight embarrassment "that you can…hand over all your valuables, or die"

He stood there as if weighing his options before talking "well, I could let you do that…or I could yell at you" they looked at him funny before laughing "yell at us? What will that do?"

Xan smiled and said "lets find out…FUS!"

All Bandits found themselves knocked back by the shout that was now shown them before one got hit by a Lightning Bolt to there chest, falling dead. They looked up to the now more fiercer looking Mage in a new light, as Novices don't have that sort of power "leave now, and keep your lives" he said. They decided that there lives were more better then trying to take him on, so they ran.

Xan then walked over to the Bandit he just killed and looked over his body for anything of use. Lydia was a bit shocked to, she would of never thought a Mage would hold such a threatening voice. After looting the body he looked to her and said "well, lets be off then"

She walked after him and began to talk to him, wondering what he was. Xan began to tell his story and tell her what he was like, and also told her to drop the formalities as they were going to spend A lot of time together. As they traveled she could see that he was more then able to hold his own, as he did good with trade and defending himself not to mention that the way he acted let him make friends very easily and get them to trust him almost on a whim.

After the seventh day, making it a week, she then asked "so where are we going?" he stayed silent while looking over the map. He then put it down to look around before looking back in it and mumbled to himself then answered "well, I was going to Winterhold, as I heard there's a College for Mages there. I was hoping to learn more there to reach Master level on my Destruction…but I cant seem to get to go the right wa-" "give me that!" she yelled swiping the map that was on it's side. Further more they were in the south west part of Skyrim, not anywhere remotely close to were to go. She then sighed. It would take a few days, maybe a week, but the'll get there faster if she would take the map…besides, he wasn't all that bad company. That is…if you didn't mind the trouble he attracts from Mudcrabs to Dragons.

+end flash back+

"-so you see, I found out Mage's weren't the weaklings I thought they were. I also found that they can be rather amusing with there antics when they made some discovery" Lydia finished with a grin. Xan sheepishly laughed at where she explained his all to common directional trouble. In his case he would meet people because he was either lost or on a quest…to which he would have a person to help…sometimes.

"well that was an intrusting story" Tiffania said, as she and the other women had come back during the middle of the story "yes, dear was rather hopeless when it came to leading. The man always gets lost" Lyna said shaking her head "for one thing, I do just fine when it comes to leading, it's the navigation that stumps me" Xan corrected as the only respons he got from his wife was an "m-hmm" while sipping on her tea "and I don't get lost" they all stopped what they were doing as this had to be good "I explore!"

~Silence~

"then I get lost"

They all then laughed at the end as it was in a way true, when his main thing of stopping the end times from a certain Dragon, he went off to Explore. In the end getting very lost.

The front door then opened showing Drev and another Women currently clothed by only a blanket and holding a Bow and looking wet. She looked up at the assembled people before her "I see my Mate was right as to you being here" she dryly said moving past them adding "I'm going to get some sleep. Good night"

After she was gone Tiffania asked in concern "is she alright? Did she-" "yes" Drev cut her off moving to the same room "I'll retire for the night" he said opening and closing the door in a way to leave no discussion. The silence was again around.

Louise looked around to see if anyone had an answer to her unasked question, but none was given. "did they tell you?" Zili asked Tiffania who remained quiet "tell her? Tell her what?" Louise asked feeling out of the loop "a secret" was all Xan said to her before stretching "I think it is time we all get some sleep"

Lydia nodded to him and asked Tiffania for any place they might sleep. She then showed them to some places they could sleep for the time being. One they all settled in Tiffania went to her place and began to dose off, thinking of the first time she met the two hunters.

==============================Notes==============================

alrighty, that be anouther done. i'll admit without a doubt that i didnt think i did an okay enough job on this one. but i had xXSniperKingXx take a looksy at it, he says it's fine...but my spelling could usew work, but we all agree on that.

xXSniperKingXx should be given credit for the Title of this story to.

i hope to keep working with him and to also meet all your expaectations (or atleast half way)

so next chapter will be (que drums)

Hunters Howl


	12. Hunters Howl

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters, I also do not own Zili who was created by xXSniperKingXx**

===two weeks before the four children of Skyrim fought the armies of the Reconquista===

The night was young and the light of the moons shown down on the earth, lighting the way for any weary traveler. The night air silent holding no sound in it. But this was not because all was asleep.

"Where you go? Come out!"

It was because of some Orcs looking for a girl who was at the moment hiding in terror. Orcs didn't come down to where she lived at all, so you could imagine her fear at the sight of them. Even more so when they actually saw her before she saw them, and from there began to run. They didn't stop chasing her as they found the thrill of chasing her fun. But it would came to a tasty end for them once she was caught.

In all there was five, she wasn't enough to feed them all, but that was the only reason they'd chase her. Right?

"where is it?" on asked looking around another bush "don't know. Check there" another pointed "nope" the third said while looking in a tree. She quaked at where she sat trying her best not to make a sound as they stomped about. She was prying to anything out there for help, any sort of help.

A brilliant light then emitted in front of where she sat, giving off her spot "there! Over there!" one yelled running in the direction he saw the light. The others fallowed suit and got over the bush to find her, trying to back away "there you are" the Orc said tossing it's club lazily in the air with a devilish smile.

The light that was now behind her soon stopped letting off light "what the hell?" a voice called making all turn to see two humans standing and looking about in confusion "how did we get here?" the Women with a Bow in hand asked the Man that had a Bow in hand as well, they both also had Swords and Shields, the Latter having an extra Sword being bigger then the other two.

The Orc's looked upon them with a single thought (they were simple minded after all) "look there, more food!"

seeing that they charged at them at the mere mention of the word, both of them raised there Bows and got out an arrow before letting them fly. The Mans shot hit right above the lead ones heart, hurting, but not deadly. The same could not be said for his partner, as the arrow flew right into his eye, killing him instantly. This shot came from the Women, who got another arrow ready in a matter of moments before getting another kill thru the same means. The Man made his second shot and hit the heart, it took time, but the Orc finally fell dead. The last one then got hit with an arrow to a spot on his shoulder, causing more pain then it should before getting killed by an arrow to the eye, this was done by them both.

With the four down, only one was left. At the sight of the four being brought down in such low effort by only two little humans made him charge in rage. It didn't last long, nor did he get far as the Women shot one last arrow in his eye, making another instant kill. The man walked over to the first and looked it over before asking "Aela, have you ever seen a creature such as this?" reaching around the body and pulling out the still intact arrow. The Women identified as Aela walked over to him "no, there most different. But…they smell a bit like…" "Orcs?" he asked "yes, but I don't recall Orcs being this stupid. Or this big for that matter" she said taking another arrow out "maybe we can ask the Elf"

The said Elf girl stiffened up at how they knew, as it was suppose to be a secret from all. How they knew she didn't know, but now she was deathly afraid as Elves weren't looked upon well. They both approached calmly without much care as to the dead body's behind them "are you sure she's an Elf, Drev?" Aela asked while slinging her Bow "I'm sure, it's faint, but I know Elf when I smell it. Though it's different…" he said while thinking it over.

They were now right in front of her with the man Drev asking "Elf girl, where are we?" she didn't respond out of pure fear at the moment, she was after all chased by black souls monsters intent on devouring her and was saved by people that some how knew she was an Elf and could kill her on an instant, she would be a bit scared (wouldn't you?)

Aela, seeing that the young women was in a still in a small state of shock nudged Drev "I think we should help her home. She must be shocked by all this" she stated going up to the girl who flinched back a bit "it's alright" Aela told her giving a warm smile "were here to help"

-later at a wooden cabin-

It was small, but homey and served it's purpose well. That much Drev observed while sitting on a chair looking the place over. It didn't take them long to get here, and the Elf girl named Tiffania was now talking again, but she seemed to mostly talk to Aela. That was normal, he was after all more intimidating then most. The scent of an herbal tea drifted in the air where his Mate and Tiffania were as he sat in that chair thinking and sorting his thoughts.

Where were they?

"Drev, the tea is ready" Aela voice snapped him out of his current thoughts and brought him back to reality. His Mate and Tiffania came into the room with a tray of tea and sat it on the small table before him. Tiffania sat on the other side from the two Hunters pouring them each a glass "I want to thank you both for saving me back there. It was thoughtful and kind of you" she told them handing them the tea "don't mention it, Xan would probably lecture me if I didn't" he said before getting an elbow to his side by Aela "what Drev means is, we do what we can as Companions to help others" she said emphasizing there faction. Drev grunted in response but didn't push the issue "Xan's right, the Female part of any species can be very aggressive and pushy" he thought remembering how Xan said to never push on your love with your manly stupidity and/or bluntness…if you happen to have any that is.

Tiffania smiled never the less and offered to let them stay for the night. They thought it over and decided it was a better idea then getting lost in an unknown place.

-next day-

Once the two Hunter awoke they left biding good bye to there host for the night. For a time they walked in silence looking every which way and sniffing the air for anything familiar to them, but as of yet they hadn't found a thing. The place was completely different to them and it was warm.

After a few hours of pointless walking, they were about to head back. That is, if it wasn't for Aela getting wind of a nearby village. They walked a bit further and found the said village, most activity stopped at there sight as they did stick out a lot by there standers. They did however get back to what they were doing and left them be. Aela smiled as she watched the children play and run about, she seemed to have a weak spot for them for an odd reason, but Drev just added that to his list of reasons he liked her.

They walked here and there to see if they could get any directions. As of yet, Xan's directions would be just as useful as they are safe…which they wert most the time.

They sighed as another person said they had no clue as to where to go and began to walk away once more "oh, hello again" they both stopped and looked to there right and in there sight was Tiffania. Drev seem to groan a tad bit, but gave her his full attention "yea, hi" was all he said as a greeting "greeting Tiffania…what are you doing here?" Aela asked a bit confused "I came out here to get some meat for latter. But what are you doing here, I thought you both were heading back to um…Whiterun?" they both nodded "yes…but we seem to be more lost then we thought" Drev informed. Tiffania visible deflated but perked up "well if you two need a place to stay, my home is open" the two looked at each other before nodding in agreement. But before they headed back, they needed a few more things here in the market.

-a week latter-

Life was calming at where they were, Drev had seemed to adapted well enough, he said the game was good and the forest was fine for such. Aela had to agree with him, it was good hunting grounds for Hunters like them. Tiffania had been a good hostess for them as they looked for clues as to get home, but those thoughts were thrown away as she saw two moons out the last night. One pink and the other blue. It was then brought to there attention this was not there world. This should have been obvious with the lack of Elves, Khjiit, Orcs(the ones of there world) and Argonian. This was of course leavening out the human part of society being the Imperils, Nords, Redguard and Berton.

This wasn't made to known to them as they stayed at the cabin most the time, not bothering going to the village. It was rather…tranquil there. Almost like the Temple where the Blades spent there time. Xan showed them that one time and they found it peaceful and relaxing.

This peace wouldn't last long though.

For tonight was the night of there more greater Hunts, as they were going to go out in the veil of night to use there true Hunting skills. The feeling made them exited to no end, they just hope there was something worth hunting in such a fashion here. They told Tiffania of there plans for the night and told her not to fallow. She agreed not to bother them, as she wasn't really a hunter of any sort any ways.

They both knew that all to well, as the girl was a tad squeamish around anything that was killed and not readied as food. They learned that the first day they came here…or that was probably because she watched them kill five of there kind of Orcs without any remorse. Either way she didn't deal well with dead things.

Latter that night Tiffania was at the door to see them off "should I get things ready for the game you bring back?" she the hiding Elf asked the two. They shook there heads saying "this is a special hunt, we wont be bringing anything back" Aela told her as Drev also said "it's the reason were wearing these rags" as he motioned to there poorly made, but very expendable clothing "and please don't stay up for us" Aela added shortly. Tiffania nodded with a smile "alright, then I guess I'll go to bed when I normally do" she said going back inside as they left for the forest at a running pace.

-later-

The fire crackled as Tiffania reclined in a chair sipping her favorite tea that she always made. She enjoyed the company of the two Hunters in her home. Drev would help gather wood and carry most things she couldn't carry and Alea would help cook and clean the place with her, they also would go hunting together and bring back something for dinner. It wasn't hidden to her that Drev didn't take to her well, but Aela assured her it was just from bad experience. That and the Companions had a…history with Elves.

But she was told by Aela that he warmed up to her more quickly then most. Probably because he didn't feel her as a threat at all. Aela also said she 'Asked' him to be nice to her. It didn't really matter, as she did like them around. It did get lonely out in her cabin when the children that played in the village weren't around to help.

Tiffania recalled a day where they came to visit, it was quiet humorous. Well for her and Aela, not Drev. At that time Drev was taking care of his gear when the children came, as soon as they saw him they bombarded him with questions. Drev mostly ignored them for the most part except the occasional warning when they messed with a weapon. He would some times show his straight by lifting a few at a time with one arm, a feet that surprised Tiffania. Aela unlike her husband, would play with the children and show them her marksmanship when practicing. She seemed to enjoy there company and would act motherly at times, keeping them in line, but be gentle about it.

Tiffania was brought out of her thoughts when a noise from the door got her attention. She put her tea down and made sure her big hat was secure then headed to the door. Before she opened it, it was barged open.

She fell to the ground hard and tried to get up, but was stopped by a foot that held her down. She looked up and saw what she believed was a Bandit, smiling down at her with lustful eyes "Lookie here boys! We've hit the jack pot!" she looked behind him to see more men coming thru and hooting while looking about for anything worth a price. The man who held her down, roughly tugged her up and threw her to the chair, she knew she was in big trouble. He gave her a smile that unnerved her as he said "now you stay there lovely, we'll be wanten to talk ta ya latter. Hog, Bren!" "Yes chef!" the two responded "keep an eye on her" he ordered while going off to look for anything. The two men obliged to the order, and did there job with to much enjoyment, getting to close to her.

Her mind was also racing on what to do, something like this had never happened before, and she had no way as to defend herself. She didn't know how to fight, she didn't like fighting at all! She had no clue as to what to do. Running wouldn't help because she was being watched.

Though the Bandits were enjoying themselves, they had to stop at a noise. It was howling of the wolves, so disregarding it they went on with there plundering. But they stopped again, the howling was much closer this time, and it didn't sound like normal wolves now. The Chef then told one of them to go see if a couple of the mutts were thinking of coming here, though unlikely, they could be a nescience.

He nodded and went out to scope the place out and keep guard. It some how got ominously quite for some strange reason to them. Tiffania knew why though. The animals that are normally lively at night had stopped. Something scared them, and wolves didn't have this sort of effect on them like this it's wa-

"AAAGGHHH!"

That got there attention, they all ran out (with Hog and Bren tugging Tiffania along) and looked about. There was no sign of there man in sight "what the-"

Growling could then be heard to there left. What they saw made them all back away.

It looked a lot like a Wolf, but this thing was twice as big, looked much stronger, had clawed hands, menacing jaws and bloodthirsty eyes. It also stood upright to there surprise and looked very angry.

As they tried to move back slowly away, a snap noise got them to look behind them. What thy saw was another one, but bigger and stronger looking, and in it's maw was there man…shredded to bits. Before one of them could yell both Monstrous Wolves attacked at a unthinkable speed.

The smaller of the two had charged and swatted a man away, sending him into the are and caving in his chest. It then used its mouth to bite down on a man, shacking him like a rag doll before letting go. It also swiped at more of them, proving it's claws were both strong and sharp. It had already slain a few men in a matter of moments, but that was nothing to the larger one.

The larger one was proving more vicious then the other, biting there jugular or tearing limbs off with mouth or claws. It was gore galore, as they tore the Bandits to bites quiet latterly. By the time they lost the tenth member, they began to scatter, that wasn't the best move. They proved to fast and agile then there forms proceed and would attack relentlessly. At one point the smaller of the two got in the way of Hog and Bren, who still held Tiffania and were trying to get away. It looked at the two with such malice they were about ready to faint. They instead got there brains to work and ran the other way, leavening there once charge in front of the thing, hoping she would buy time for them. Tiffania saw what they could do and could only whimper at the thought while shaking in place. It however ignored her and jumped over her head and gave chase to the two who ran. It was left to reason they didn't last long in the least.

This went on for seven terrifying minutes, the Bandits may have not put up a fight, but they could run. Just not fast enough. Once they were done with the last of them, the walked over to Tiffania, who was on the ground in utter shock. This was to much, just to much for her to handle almost, and she was now possibly going to die by being devoured alive like the Bandits. They however didn't show any aggression towards her and looked her over as if worried. She wondered why they were acting like this, but at the same time was still scared as they had blood all over there maws and claws.

They looked at one another then began to shrink and there fur withdrew with there claws and mouths. Soon enough they were recognizable to her. They were none other then the two Hunters she let in her home. This wasn't counting the fact they had no cloths what's so ever, but that was overlooked as they began to help her inside.

There was going to be quite the talk in the morning.

-next day, morning-

Tiffania sat in thought at table, her mind still playing what happened last night. She hoped it was all but a dream, but when she awoke the smell of blood drifted in thru the window. She closed it to keep the memories out as much as she could.

Drev and Aela then came into the room and went about as if it never happed. She wasn't sure what to say first, or if she should say anything at all for that matter, how did one go about asking two people that they could turn into monsters? "Tiffania" the sudden voice made her jump and look at the source, being Aela with a concerned look "Drev and I…have something to tell you" she began with as calm voice she could hold before Drev just bluntly said it "we're Werewolves" Aela gave him a sore look but he went on any ways "last night were went out to hunt in that form. that's when we smelled trouble and headed back to take care of those scum"

Tiffania seemed to hold her hand to her mouth "Werewolves…like…like in those stories?" she asked, a bit horrified even more so as they told of people who were cursed with it would turn into wolf like monsters during the full moons "yes, but unlike those stories we can control the beast. And as a bonuses we're stronger, faster, more resistant to poisons and diseases- it has many advantages…for those who can control it" Aela told thinking back to her first transformation "we can also call upon it as well, at any time we please" added Drev.

"so…" dragged Tiffania "why didn't you tell me?" the two stayed quiet for a moment before Aela asked "why do you hide the fact you're an Elf?" Tiffania looked away for a moment before saying "it's because people are scared of Elves…and I cant go back with other Elves because I'm half Human…" Drev nodded to what she said "same for us. If any one knew what we were, they'd chase us out or kill us"

The half Elf stayed silent thinking it over in her head. In a way they weren't any different then she was. If they ever saw her ears, people would try the same. It still bothered her that they killed them in such a way though "but…did you have to be so…aggressive?" Drev sighed as Aela explained "Tiffania, if they saw what you were they'd kill you on sight. And if any got away they would tell others" at this point Drev got up and headed towards the door "I'll get to moving the body's. if any one asks they attacked and we defended. Latter some wolves came by and began to take advantage of them" then he walked out to do his gruesome task.

Tiffania looked to Aela who held a reassuring smile "we had come to call this home, so if you wouldn't mind-" "yes" Aela was taken back by the sudden answer but smiled again never the less as Tiffania continued "you both protected me on two different occasions and help me from feeling so lonely. It would be pleaser for you to stay" she smiled.

~Tiffania~

~Tiffania~

"Tiffania!"

The half Elf snapped her eyes open before closeting them again and rubbing them "huh?" she yawned getting out of her sleep and looking to find Aela "oh, good morning Aela" she yawned again "Tiffania, we have to go" she told Tiffania while helping her up "why? What's wrong?" she asked not likening the tone in the Huntress "the men I fought off last night were from the Dark Brotherhood, and they tried to attack us again not long ago. Xan has offered us a place to stay"

"Aela, is Tiffania ready?" "Almost Drev!" she yelled packing another set of cloths "we're taking you with" Aela informed the only half awake half Elf "why?" Aela then very lightly slapped either side of her face to wake her up a bit for the answer "because we don't want to lose you. Now come, we have far to go"

======================Notes====================

Well there you are, the explanation.

Now what will happen next you ask?

Here's a clue

OD-AH-VIING!


	13. Zu'u Dovah, Invasion of the Reconquista

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters, I also do not own Zili who was created by xXSniperKingXx**

It was early morning and the sun was just rising over the peeks of the mountains, but darkness was still lingering around. This said darkness was the Brotherhood Assassins, trying to seek out there targets from the shadows. So far there work has yielded no success, as these people they had been sent to kill have been proving…difficult.

That was all and fine with the targets, they had left more then early enough after there last attack to get some breathing room. As of yet they had yet to be discovered again. And that was all well and fine with them.

So far they had trekked over more rugged land that Louise was less then ready to take on. She was more use to more flatter and cleared out roads and paths, but this, this was something new to her…like getting down that mountain. Xan, Zili, Drev and Aela were having the most easiest of time on the random terrain.

Drev was use to doing this while going for the more harder work he'd get as well as hunting. So this was rather a nice walk to what the others did.

Aela was more then use to this as she had to chase after things in more worse conditions. Climbing over the logs and rocks wasn't all that hard on her.

Zili may have been more of a girl for ancient ruins, Towns and such but that didn't mean she wasn't that bad in the forest. It did give her more spots to hid and move, not to mention climb up to get a better view.

Xans resultants and grace thru this rugged terrain was due to a common fact. He got lost so often he'd gain a skill for walking on most any surface next to no trouble.

Lyna wasn't use to this all that well though, and would need Xans help on some harder obstacles. She was more intoned with rocky and icy areas of Skyrim like were Whinterhold was.

Lydia wasn't fairing as well eather, as she did better in the more open fields rather then forest like these. But she did learn a bit on getting around it when she fallowed Xan to where ever he got lost.

Tiffania had little problem on the walking, as she had to forage for food on a daily bases. It was the climbing she had trouble with.

And as for Louise…she had the most difficulty thru it all. She had no actual skill in all this hiking, as she was use to sitting on a horse that did all that for her. But she pushed on as Lydia said "think of it as extra credit training" Xan got a laugh from that when Lydia said that to Louise.

And after an hour more of nonstop walking, they came to the mouth of a cave. Drev knelt down and sniffed at the ground a bit before giving his thoughts "there are scents going in and out, some the same, other different. If I had to say there's another way out thru it" was what he informed as Aela knelt down beside him and added "he's correct, there's multiple tracks of different types. I believe it's safe to assume there's a exit on the other side" Xan nodded and turned to the others while clasping his hands "well then, let's get out our lanterns" he then charged up a hand and let off a Candle Light. Lydia, Zili and Louise caught on and did the same "Zili, and I will take the back with Tiffania and Lydia, Xan you should take the front with Louise, Drev and Aela" Lyna said thinking over how they should proceed "good idea, that should cover us on both sides" agreed Zili.

With that out of the way the group descended into the dark cave with Candle Light there only source for there sight. They fallowed the twisting and curving cave that seemed to never end. A few times did they need to make another Candle Light, but besides that it was a bit dull. Xan said at one point that if this was Skyrim they would have came a crossed trouble long ago, like a big Spider, or a Falmer…or Skeletons. He also asked if they had a clue if they were going the right way. They never did comment to his question, as they didn't know themselves.

-latter-

The walk was very aimless as they had no real idea of there heading and they had been at it for hours with no sign as to an exit at all. There was then light spotted near the end of the cave. Seeing it as a potential exit, they fallowed it. Soon voices were heard…familiar ones "are you sure were going the right way?" said the first "I'm sure" said another "don't be in such a rush, the treasure isn't going anywhere" "that's Kruchi!" exclaimed Louise. Lyna had no doubt the girl was right, she had heard that before they came both her and Kruchi were very bitter rivals. But now they seemed more at ease with one another. More being a stretch now and then.

"is some one there?" one of the voices asked "it's us" called out Xan. By not both lights began to move towards one another, and from there they saw Tabitha(with her book opened) Kruchi, Mornmotcy and Siesta, who had a map. Mornmotcy was the first to say something "What are you all doing here?" Lydia seemed to give her a look with crossed arms "I could say the same to you lot" "ah-ahm" all stopped for a second for Xan to speak "we are on out way back to the Academy…has Guiche made it back as of yet?" all but Tabatha with her book, shook there heads no "he's currently at the capital for some reason…or that was what's been going around" Siesta informed.

Zili nodded at that "he must be telling Henrietta about what happened-"

A deep voice boomed and echoed in the cavern getting all's attention. But to busy to hear what was said as they were paying more attention to Zili "what was that?" asked Louise out of a mix of fear and confusion as the same voice boomed once more "Faas Dovah, Jul!" at that Xan began to run "come on!" he yelled "we better help whoever bothered that Dragon!" all (but from those of Skyrim) looked in confusion. What sort of Dragon makes those noises? They didn't question there teacher of Arcane Art's though, and ran after him.

Siesta was near the front when she informed all "were getting close to where the treasure is said to be" Kruchi then asked while rushed "are you saying that where this Dragon is, the treasure is being guarded by it?" that was ignored when they all entered the large cavern where a huge red Dragon at least twice the size of Sylphid was. It also had great big wings for its arms, great for gliding on, there was multiple holes in them, showing that it fought in many battles. It had long and sharply pointed spikes lining its vertebra and a long powerful tail with a spear like end. stood over a cowering Colbert who was the center of its attention.

Then Xan shocked them as he shouted with a strong and bit deep voice "dein drem Dovah!" to there shock the Dragon stopped and turned about to look right at him, and more of a shock when it made a reply of some sort "Dovahkiin… Ingrah tiid, nid?" Xan nodded to the lager Dragon and said "Geh, Odahviing. Zok wah ingrah Fahdon"

Those that weren't familiar with this Dragon just stood a bit slack jaw at how Xan was having a…conversation with it, after it almost ate(or fried) Colbert. The said man took there time as a moment to get to the others "is he…talking to it?" asked Mornmotcy. This got the Dragons attention some how and it turned to them moving it's head close "Geh joor Jul. This "It" has a name mortal" this rendered them all speechless. All but those of Skyrim of course "greetings Odahviig. How have you been?" Lyna greeted calmly, completely use to a towering Dragon that could gulp her down in one go.

"Paaz Kro. Fine, though my slumber was bothered by him" he frowned (it's hard to tell on reptiles) towards Colbert who shrunk back a bit "yea, Xan said he's one of the more curios Mages" confirmed Lydia somewhat blankly like it wasn't anything new "Geh, Kendov. Indeed he is Warrior, though maybe to much so" he then looked at the two Hunters before saying "Nonvul Ah Ronaan, Faasnu Nonvul Ah. Greetings to you Hunters. How have your hunts been of late?" Drev nodded in response while Aela did the talking "the Hunt for us have been good Odahviing"

"um-" "Prem joor" Odahviing snapped at Colbert who tried to say something "Togaat drem Odahviig. He didn't mean any harm, so if you would?" Xan asked as the Dragon seem to snort (sending some sparks out) at his request, but did so. Odahviing decided to look over the others and asked "Pogaan joor Jul. Nust loost loan. You all have questions do you not? Speak up mortals"

"blunt as ever" Lyna shook her head at the huge and powerful Dragon before her "now dear, you know it's in there blood to feel more superior then others" Xan reminded her knowing he had the same feeling at times, being Dovahkiin and all. Tabatha was the first to step up showing no fear "what sort of Dragon?" she asked calmly. He moved his head close waiting for any reaction, to his surprise he got none, but he didn't show it (again, the whole reptile deal) "Faasnu joor kiir, loost mulaag miin. You show no fear to me child, and hold straight beyond your years. I am Dovah. Or as you humans call Dragon. My name is Odahviing" he said strongly seeing if that would shack her in any way. Tabatha kept the same face on not showing an instance of emotion.

Xan then walked up to Odahviing and taped his side, snapping the dragons head towards him. He may have had a mask on at the time, but for his credit he didn't even blink "I know we all want answers, but I think we should take it outside"

They all agreed to that, it was feeling to cramped in there with an enormous Dragon. As the humans took the more scenic rout back, Odahviing climbed the walls to a curved spot where he got out of the cavern.

Once out side they headed to Siestas town during which they explained how the Dovah (what Colbert thinks they should be classified here as) can speak most any language they come a cross and have one themselves, that Xan knows to an extent. At first the children of Skrim were worried on how the locals would take a big ol' Dragon near there Town. Siesta said it would be fine to them as long as he didn't get To close. So they did so, meeting Odahviing at the edge of Town where they would talk. The large Dragon then took a glimpse to the side seeing Sylphid next to Tabatha, a bit worried "Aam…Aan aar wah Dovah?" Sylphid backed up a tad bit fighting back the urge to do anything for Tabatha's protection. Tabatha patted her Familiar to ease her and said "cant speak Dovah" he then looked to Xan who replied "I did the same thing. Not to say, it was a rather one sided conversation" all present shook there heads.

"this is the same mortal that captured me?" was Odahviing's main thoughts, it was a wonder how he did beat Aldum at times…but the Dovahkiin did have skill. Not many could tell due to his…personality.

"anyways, I wanted to say something to you all" Xan said loud enough for all as he continued "and it is that this is all no coincidence. Odahviing, was there ever any prophecy of something like this?" the Dragon sat up at his full height thinking it over "Qustiid osos oi onik. The Prophecy has stayed the same Dovahkiin. You are to keep evil at bay, that much is the same. But the latter has been fulfilled"

Xan sighed and relaxed himself to think "I would think there be something, were all here, and from Skyrim" he then looked at the assembly and asked "any thoughts?"

They all began to think about it and give there own answers, first one being Drev "you're the scholar here, not I" it wasn't helpful in the least. Zili mulled it over some to "maybe there's an evil that threatens Skyrim here?" Xan nodded thinking about it. Then Lyna said "wait, how did we all come to be here?"

All looked at her strangely in confusion "how dose that help us?" Lydia asked wondering how coming here matters to what might happen. Lyna shook her head and was going to explain, but Xan beat her to it "we, being I, Lyna and Lydia were summoned by Louise to be her Familiars. That would mean she's has difficult tasks before her, as we are not only teachers but actual warriors in our own right"

Louise felt like taking a step back, sure she found out she was a Void user, but was told by them not to take pride in it till she could wield it. And sure she had trouble admitting Commoners could be as good as them. But this being some sort of preset fate? That was a little much "pff, not this "it's not a coincidence" stuff again…" grunted Drev.

"coincidences don't happen" Derf threw in from Lydia's back as Drev, Aela and Tiffania gave them a look. Lydia look at each and said "I'll explain latter" they nodded to that accepting the reply. "well, that is besides the point" Lyna said trying to get back on track "we all came here on similar circumstances. We've been summoned by Louise, Zili was brought here by what we thought to be an accident… what about you three?"

Drev and Aela shrugged "don't know. One moment were hunting, the next were in front of some Orces that were trying to eat Tiffania" Explained Drev as Tiffania added "there was a bright light before you were brought here, and it only happened when I was in need of help" Xan then came back in saying "that means your tied into this some how to…what about you Odahviing?"

"Mah kotin vulom, voth vulon. It was dark and I fell into something during the a night while I flew over the land. From there I went into slumber that I welcomed fully heartedly…till a Human woke me" the Dovah added sorely at the end glaring at Colbert "I-I'm sorry, I dint know!" he defended with his hands up "calm down, Odahviing will get over it in time" Xan assured the Mage.

Kruchi then let out a yawn then said "well, I don't know about all of you but I'm tired" Louise nodded to that "same here. Cant we do this tomorrow?" Xan and Lyna looked at one another having another silent conversation before nodding "yes, we probably should" Lyna finally said. With that they all departed for Siesta's home.

-next day-

All was peaceful at the moment and they had things all set out. They would stay here a day before moving back to the Academy. But in the mean time, they would rest a bit and talk with the locals. Tiffania showed she had next to no skill in any powerful Magic, so Lyna and Zili decided to tech her a few things. Xan decided to catch up a bit with Drev and Aela. And Lydia decided to work a bit with Siesta out in the fields. Odahviing was yet to be seen, but he was no doubt near by, ready to assist the Dovahkiin at a moments notice.

"I cant imagine seeing Dovah fighting in such a way" Colbert said in aw at what Aela described in one of her bouts near two Dovahs fighting near her hunting spot "Colbert" started Xan "Dovah don't fight" Colbert gave him a look of confusion "they don't?" Xan shook his head "no…what we see as fighting, is in fact, them having a verbal dispute or heated debate" he told him as Colbert gave a disbelieving look "you cant be serious" he said not wanting to believe "he is. And he would know, he talks to them now and then, and has conversations with one called Paarthurnax. He said that he was his teacher when it came to using the Shouts" Dreve informed leaning ageist a wall with no care.

"he would?" qestiond Colbert "indeed he did. He once stayed up that mountain with that dragon three days learning the way of the Voce and more about the Dovah. Apparently talking about philosophy is part of a Dovah, and Xan's got that down" Aela smirked remembering the times Xan would go about with a lecher on something or other.

A sudden explosion and screams were heard, getting Drev to pull out his Great Sword, Aela her Bow and Xan two up and ready Spells. And during that they had rushed outside to find one of the Albion ships overhead with Fire Dragon Knights.

Xan the shouted "Drev, Aela, Colbert you three go and assist the Town folk in evacuating. I'll keep them busy" "wont you need help?" Aela asked already letting off a shot that somehow hit in the Dragons maw, killing it and sending it plummeting to the ground. Xan smirked under his Mask and said "don't worry, I've already got some help" he looked up and took in a breath of air before letting the words echo out "OD, AH, VIING!"

A few seconds passed with nothing happening. That was till a mighty roar was heard over head and Odahviing swooped down and snatched one of the knights, swinging him around like a rag doll before tossing him into another Dragon Knight, who was knocked off. A Dragon Knight then had his dragon use a fire ball to try and knock him out of the sky. Odahviing didn't really notice, and sent a stream of fire at them, all that was seen falling was chard remains.

"see, I got all the help I need" Xan said again firing Icy Spear at a few Attackers. They decided to just go and help with the evacuation.

-Louise-

Louise was with Zili and Lyna as they taught Tiffania some spells when the attack happened, right now she was helping them move the people to a safer place, namely the forest. It wasn't long after the attack happened, that Solders showed up on the ground. This was Louise's first time seeing Lyna and Zili fight in a more harsher manner. Every strike was seemingly a kill with Zili, doing what seemed like a graceful dance that had Death fallow close behind. Lyna was using her Conjuration to tell her Atronach's of different kinds to guard the people as they ran. She watched as Solders would get burned, frozen or shocked to death by the small force the Master Conjuror had, she was also using he alteration and a dot spell to make walls to hold them back.

She was told by them to run like Tiffania and let them handle the attackers. She fallowed there instructions as they have fought battles like this before. As she ran she could see Kruchi, Mornmontcy and Tabatha helping with moving them all. She was getting close to the forest edge when, but stopped "is that a cry?" Louise thought looking back at a house that was currently burning from one of the canon shots from the ship over head. She could see movement from within and ran to it "please help! Were trapped! My child and I are trapped!" a women's voice yelled from inside "don't worry I'll get you out!" Louise yelled pulling out her wand but stopped "I cant do that, I'll kill them if I try to use that spell…wait, Frost Bite" Louise put away her wand and said loudly "stand back!" and after a few seconds she trusted both hands forwards, sending forth frozen air, chilling the fair at the door and making it brittle. She ran at the door and hit it hard, getting it to crack. She tried again and this time it broke and she fell thru. She looked up to see a Mother and a baby crying in its distress "thank you , thank you!" she said with tears as Louise got up "come on" she said "we need to get to the forest quickly!"

She ran with the Mother as fast as she could but was stopped at the sight of a few Mages. They were using there Swords to cast fire spells about, causing chaos. One of them saw Louise and her Wand then shouted "enemy Mage!" without thinking out bout her position of the area. Louise had no time to think, and only to do when she saw four fireballs get thrown at her, and put up both hands using a Wards Spell. All four of the fire balls smashed into the magical shield and busted from the force of impact and power behind her shield. They stood stunned for a moment but attacked once more.

Louise could feel her Will Power drain slowly from the constant bombardment and knew she had to do something. She withdrew one hand and tried to hold her shield while prepping her next spell. It was difficult to hold off four attackers with one shield, but in time she got the Destruction Spell ready. She shot her right arm to them, sending out a powerful Chain Lighting that Xan personally taught her. But unlike a normal Chain lighting, this one had more kick, and as such jumped about from one man to the other. After two seconds of Electrocution they fell down motionless.

Louise stood petrified looking at the motionless bodies "d-did…did I just…" "Noble!" Louise shook out her thought looking back at the Mother "shouldn't we-" "yes, lets go!" Louise interrupted remembering why they were running. But she still couldn't help but look back at those Mages that SHE just killed.

-Lydia-

"AGH!"

Lydia pushed the Soldier off Derf and flicked the sword to get the blood off "hard to find good help these days" she said dryly as she lead the Commoners and Siesta to the Forest "L-Lydia…d-do you do th-this often?" Siesta trembled as she watched the Warrior cut another Soldier down "yup…and these guys are like milk drinkers, no talent!" she confirmed bashing another before thrusting Derf thru his gut, drawing him back out, sweeping another's feet and stabbing him thru his chest while on the ground. All to easy.

A mighty roar was heard again as Odahviing flew over and landed on the ground, incinerating more men before taking off once more and incinerating more as he flew over them.

"come on! Odahviings giving us time to run!" Lydia shouted, urging them all to move faster. Sure she could handle anything they threw at her, but she couldn't keep all these people safe and fight at the same time. A sudden scream got her attention to see another person under attack. Lydia knew she wasn't the fastest of the group and knew there was no way she could make it there in time.

Thankfully she didn't need to worry, two arrows planted themselves deeply into the men stopping them cold. There then was more arrows in quick subsection, hitting there targets in the chest and hearts, with a few going for the eyes. The Hunter were here.

This was confirmed as a war cry was heard, any who looked would see Drev and his Great Sword at the ready, any man that hadn't run yet were now. It was bade enough handling a berserk Commoner Women that was way to good, but to face another one and a Crazy Mad Man with a huge Sword? This just wasn't worth loosening there lives over.

Drev stopped his charge and yelled "get back here and fight with Honor you spineless cowards!" Lydia could only laugh at the rate there enemy were running "that won't help bring them back Drev…maybe you should say please" Lydia teased to Dreve's ill amusement "shut up" he said sheathing his Sword "that's the fifth group to turn tail and run from me" he said bitterly as he fallowed along with the commoners, getting out his Shield and Sword instead. Aela shook her head at her Mate "Drev Dear, Giants run every time you charge them like that. How do you expect any one to fight you when your that intimidating?" she asked keeping her Bow ready for any attack.

Drev merely shrugged in response with a slight grunt and kept walking he knew she had a point, so didn't bother saying anything further.

-Forest edge-

Lyna and Zili waited near the forest keeping guard over there charges and ready for any attack. So far they had yet to see Louise again, or even Aela, Drev, Lydia or Xan. Lyna pointed out Xan was most like with Odahviing fighting the bulk of the force to keep there attested on them. She wounded how he was still alive with such reckless tactics. Zili was less concerd with that and was more focused on keeping an eye out for any friendly's "there!" she pointed to Louise who was escorting a Mother with a child in arms. Zili and Lydia stayed where they were with one Dadric Bow and one Conjured Bow. Once Louise was close enough, two fire Atronach's flew out on either side and looked about for any fallowing danger. The Women was scared by there presents, but it was forgotten when Louise pulled her to fallow.

"Louise!" breathed Lyna "thank the Devine's your alright! We got worried when we didn't see you here" Louise looked down but nodded "is something wrong Louise?" Zili asked still keeping an eye out for trouble. Louise tried a few times to make eye contact, but couldn't. Lyna could see she was struggling with something she most likely has done, but a Storm Atronach's began to attack something "we'll talk latter, here comes truble" she said aiming her Bow.

They were in a War Zone. Get distracted. Lose your life.

-Xan-

"not…yet…" Xan got up slowly as he healed himself from the canon fire that was tossed at him. He counted himself lucky, he never faced anything like that in Skyrim. It was a good thing he was well versed in Restoration Magic, otherwise he'd be dead. Right now if he didn't get ready, he would be overwhelmed by the on coming forces. With Odahviing providing cover, he took his time to ready anuther Master Spell.

Moving his hands in there rhythmic ways took time, but would ensure its maxim use. The icy cold was rolling off him and the ground at his feet began stiffen with the icy touch he now had. Once he was ready, all he had to do was wait for them to foolishly come. He didn't need to wait long. Odahviing must of seen Xan finishing his spell and let them pass.

They all took up positions around Xan, all weapons pointed at him. They all edged in believing they finally had the upper hand "utter Fools" was Xas thought before realizing the spell at his feet with one fast movement.

Blizzard was released, and the swirling vortex of freezing wind could match that of Skyrim easily. How ever, Skyrims wind never froze one into an ice sculptor.

The men in the powerful and wild wind fought to hold there ground and didn't bother with any concern to the ice forming on there armor. They all began to freeze in place, unable to move. Any who got close only got a fresh blast of Frost Bite, stopping them cold (pun intended)

The Soldiers that hadn't gotten in rage stayed away from the mini storm before them. One bereave (or stupid) man stepped up to it and put the head of his spear in. the wind almost took it from his grasp, but he held fast to it and drew it back. What was seen was a head, thick with ice. Thye were more then happy they weren't inside the storm that was raging before them.

After a while longer it cleared up slowly, showing all the men that got to close as status made of ice. There also seemed to be walls of ice bridging between men, making barricades.

Xan in the center of it all was using Wall of Frost and casting a few Frost Rune's here and there. If they would chose to be fools and come get him, he was going to make it painful for them. He made this clear with a loud yell to them on the other side of his barricades "turn and run if you value your lives! If you don't, be ready to face I, Xanought the Dragon Mage!" as predicted there was a defiant shout. The men all charged thru without a thought or worry.

That was there down fall, as they met with freezing walls and well placed traps. That didn't stop the, as they charged thru and reaching where the troublesome Mage was.

They were meant with a Mage surrounded by fire. With his Black Master Robes, Black Mask, Ebony Boots and Stormcloak officer bracers mixed with the fire dancing around his form; it was a most intimidating sight.

"I warned you" he said with a fully charged Fire Storm, set for maximum casualties. This was going to make one hell of a explosion.

And when it came to war, it did seem like hell. But this time, he was the demon in it.

All the Soldiers did the most sensible thing.

Run like no there's tomorrow.

This said running was hard with all the barricades and ice, but it wouldn't do them any good. Xan was already in movement and did something a it different for this spell. He crossed his arms, forcing all power inwards before flinging his arms out.

-Forest Edge-

Aela was holding her ground covering for the running people who ran into the forest for safety. She had taken out more then 20 men on her own. Drev was contributing to, as long as they didn't run in fear. Lydia wasn't doing as much, as she was keeping close to the evacuees' if some one did get past the two Hunters. They soon got additional help when they got closer to the Forest edge, as Zili used both her Knife skills and Bow to stop any that got close. Lyna carefully told her Atronach's were to go for the fight.

All fighting cased as a rumble was felt and heard. All looked to its origin to see wild fire erupting and flying about. If one looked carefully, they could see a multitude of bodies flying and screaming as they fell, burning the whole way.

-some distance away-

This speticle wasn't only being seen by the children of Skyrim, who knew what made it.

Princess Henrietta had recived news of Albion forces invading and making war on Tristain. She was here to stop the attacking forces. But she was unsure as to what to do in a situation like this. There was a Dragon of unknown species flying around and killing all other Dragons that got to close, the ground was littered with bodies (of who knows who's) all over, frozen, cut, burned or crushed. And to top it all off, there was a wave of fire erupting from a single point. Who or what ever did that was powerful. The thought of doing such an attack next to ones allies would cause much concern.

==============Notes==============

i cut this chapter down as i need time to come up with more, and your all waiteing for the next part, so here it is.

oh, translations for all that didnt understand most of the words abouve that are in Dovah. this took me time to compile, can find the traslations on Elderscrolls Wiki, just put in the Search bar "Dragon Languge" and it should take you to a page with lots of words and there Dovah meaning.

"Faas Dovah, Jul!" = "Fear Dragon, Mankind" /\/\ "dein drem Dovah!" = "keep peace Dragon" \/\/ "Dovahkiin… Ingrah tiid, nid?" = "Dragonborn... Long time, no?"

"Geh, Odahviing. Zok wah ingrah Fahdon" = "yes, Odahviing. most to long Friend" \/\/ "Geh joor Jul" = "yes mortal man" /\/\ "Paaz Kro" = "Fine Sorceror"

"Geh, Kendov" = "yes Warrior" /\/\ "Nonvul Ah Ronaan, Faasnu Nonvul Ah" = "Noble Hunter Archer, Fearless Noble Hunter" \/\/ "Prem joor" = "pationts mortal"

"Togaat drem Odahviing" = "Attepmt peace Odahviing" \/\/ "Pogaan joor Jul. Nust loost loan" = "Many mortal man. They hath qestion"

"Faasnu joor kiir, loost mulaag miin" = "Fearless mortal child, hath strength eyes" /\/\ "Aam…Aan aar wah Dovah?" = "Hmm...A servant to Dragon?"

"Qustiid osos ol onik" = "Profocey same as old" \/\/ "Mah kotin vulom, voth vulon" = "Fell into darkness, with night"


	14. Returning to the Academy

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters, I also do not own Zili who was created by xXSniperKingXx**

"a little further" was Lyna's thought as she, the Hunters, Zili, Lydia and Louise (who had insisted she be more help this time) ran to where the inferno was. Once they reached the blast site the burnt corpse could be seen in fallen, kneeling and standing positions with melted steel all over there bodies. Louise almost regretting on coming with them at this sight of this. It was almost to much for her, but she did resolve herself as much as she could.

Fighting could still be heard further away, getting all to rush forth. Once they got close they found Xan fighting at his best. One moment he was casting Frost Bite on two men slowing them down, the next, two Swords appeared in each hand. He then expertly used them to slash and hack at certain spots on the men before stabbing them both into one of them and letting go to duck under a mace. The sword dissipated and Xan turned to his new target. He got Thunder Bolt ready in both hands and jabbed them forwards before it was done charging. The result was the Soldier with the Mace, was shocked by the still charging current, frying his nevus system in seconds at the high amount of voltage rushing thru his body.

Xan pulled back with a full charge and fired it to his left, hitting another. Those from Skyrim had seen Xan fight before and knew that he was a force to be recon with. In a sense, he and Zili were the Jacks of Trade when it came to skills.

For Louise, this was her first real time seeing Xan in his battle state. Each attack was effective, powerful, ready and brutal.

This was enforced as Xan garbed a guy by his neck and used Flames during his hold. He also used Frost Bite on the ground as another tried to attack his flank, freezing his feet in place. Xan then used Flame Cloak, this did two things. One it added to his ability to harm with a mear touch, and protect him from being touched. And two, it scared the life out of most who looked at him. Face it, you'd be scared of some black robed, Mask hooded warring guy with Spikes for gauntlets and fire making him look like some sort of Demon. The guy frozen to the ground was.

He didn't need to worry longer as he was frozen over by ice. Still alive, but frozen over. Xan left some places open for breathing, he wasn't going to leave this battle without a few answers. A whistling noise then caught hit attention as it ended in a thump. Turning around he found his gang all there, Aela holding Bow as a man fell over with an arrow imbedded in a spot in-between where the spine and head connect. The guy was dead before even feeling pain.

He looked at the dead body and walked over it like it didn't exist "nice shot" he commented walking up to them like it was every other day. Louise couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed in the fact he could move as he did after killing who knows how many people, and walking over there motionless bodies like it wasn't even there. Aela nodded to him and pointed up "it's nothing compared to what that Dragon of yours is doing"

They all looked up to find Odahviing, still causing mayhem in the sky, making it rain bodies all over the place. They even watched as he decided to gulp a man down as a snack. "must have been hungry" noted Lydia dryly before a explosion to there right got them all moving. They all moved away and looked up, that Ship was still hanging in the air shooting down at them. Drev then asked "what's the plan for taking that thing down?" they looked at one another a bit clueless to. They didn't know how to fight something like that. Xan thought about getting on Odahviing, but the Dovah was busy at the moment, and being grounded would leave him open.

Louise looked down sadly, nothing has changed. she was still helpless, that bout with those other Mages was merely luck. She was scared and didn't know what to really do. What was she to these people? They had age and experience on there side, but her? She was what all called the Zero. What could she do? She couldn't even handle the death of four people.

"four people I killed" she still couldn't shake the feeling away of seeing there pained faces.

Her eyes wandered about, falling on Lydias left hand where the Familiar Runes lay. In her vision, the Runes began to glow and fly about, it seemed to show her something, a Spell. A powerful one that could aid them.

But was she willing to use such power to kill hundreds of people? They were the enemy, so they should be killed. But…what about the people they cared for? There wives and children?

Before the three people of Skyrim fell into her life, she would find this trivial. But now…now it was different. They taught her to take responsibilities for her actions as a Noble, and she even learned about the staff she ignored for so long. They all had a family they help took care of.

Noble.

What did that word mean? The right to hold power?

No…it was more then that, it was one who held morals with dignity. She wasn't a real Noble before they came, but when they did, she became something more.

With determination she got up and got out her wand. She began to hesitate on what she was going to do. Was she willing to go as far as she was willing to stop them? "Louise?" she looked over to Lyna who would be giving her a concerned look, if not for her Mask "what are you doing?" Louise felt the gaze of every person present. She gulped and said in a shaky voice "I-I know a-a spell that c-c-could destroy that s-ship" "am I really going to just kill them?" she thought with strain. She didn't want to kill, but what other choice did she have? "then what are you waiting for? Do it!" Drev said without hesitation "b-but…those people…th-there…" how could she put it? I cant kill them because I'll feel bad? It was all so confusing.

"Louise" she looked over to Xan's black Black Mask "your worried for the ones they fight for, yes?" she nodded to his question as he sighed "you're a good girl, and a strong Mage. If you don't feel up to it, I can get close and bring it down-" "No!" Louise defiantly said, getting Xan to back up a bit at her tone "I-I cant let you die like that! I-I-I" Louise tried looking for the words, but none came out.

What should she do? She didn't want to kill them, but she didn't want them to get killed to!

"hey, kid" Louise looked to Lydia who had a for a change, soft smile on her face "do what needs to be done" those words echoed in her head. Lydia always said that during there practice runs during class when they were on there last leg. She told them that in real battle, Honor is only a luxury for those who willed themselves to hold it. So, in order to survive conflict, one must do what must be done to insure victory.

Louise put her determined face back on. What she was going to do was going to shake her down greatly. She was going to blow that ship down in one go "oh and one more thing" Lydia said getting Louise's attention "giv'em hell!"

Louise only gave a half hearted smiled before chanting the spell. It took a full minute, but once it was finished, she cast it. What proceeded next was a bright light at the ship, enveloping it. Once the light show was over, all that was left was some Lone Dragon Knights, fleeing away from Odahviing, who had not had his fill yet.

They then headed back to the town to inform all that the attack was now stopped. Before they did Xan walked up to the frozen Soldier before asking "dose anyone mind helping?"

-Latter-

Tiffania waited at the forests edge for her two Hunters, and there friends to come back. She was worried for there safety, but her hope raised when the Battle Ship was destroyed in a brilliant light. Colbert took note of that light and muttered something, but she did catch what. Whatever was left of the invading force was now running away. mostly from Odahviing, who was flying over head for another snack. (sleeping for 50 or so human years can make one fairly puckish)

Her heart lifted higher at the sight of Drev and Alea. Even more so when they all came back. The only one that showed some battle scruff was Xan, who had dirt and ash on his black robes. She (without thinking) ran out to them with a smile. Colbert fallowed shortly after taking a look around, and moved Xan's bag around on his shoulder. He knew the Mage would probably want it not to get burned and lost.

Zili didn't leave them time to talk. She said the best choice was to get back to the Academy, if the Reconquista had came here that meant that the Dark Brotherhood wasn't to far behind.

After finding Mornmontcy, Tabatha and Kruchi they set off back towards the Academy. Those plans were stopped though, when another armed force began to make there way to the Town. Drev and Aela got there weapons ready in response, Lyna only taped them to not attack. These were Tristain Soldiers.

The first to greet them was Henrietta, fallowed closely by Guiche. They both stopped in surprise to find them all the way out here. The questions "how'd you get here" and "where were you" were the fist to be thrown out there. Among the next batch was if the flying Dragon over head was tamed at all. Odahviing would take offense to that if he was around.

So after some lengthy explanation, they were going to go back…with Odahviing, as they couldn't leave him around a place that will be terrified of a Dragon of his sort.

-back at the Academy, few days latter-

Adapting to life here was fairly easy for the three forest dwellers. It was a bit louder and not as peaceful, but if they wanted that they could stay at Xan's home in the Academy walls. Of course Xan needed to ask Osmond for an additional room or another for them, but he accepted to it quickly, as Xan, Lyna and Lydia had been fairly excellent teachers even more so with Zili's arrival. Xan also asked to add Drev and Aela to there lessons, as the two could keep them in line more and with the War, could teach them more about self defense.

Osmond didn't like the idea of teaching students more war'esh actions, but Xan did chime in that during war, some forget Honor and just attack. Osmond took his word for it, as he did mention along with the others that there was a Civil war in Skyrim and Xan partook of it to get peace once more.

So after things were sorted out, Xan introduced Drev and Aela as new teachers, covering Two-handed with Drev and Archery with Aela. The two would also tech some Hunting skills, as to if one got lost. These included what is ok to eat, safe places to sleep and making more proper tools and weapons when you have none. Normally, they would take them out there with nothing except a knife. But with the whole War going on they couldn't risk it. Even more so with the Dark Brotherhood looking for them. Drev and Aela could handle them on a head on fight no trouble. But there was more then one way to skin a cat, and even know poison wouldn't work, deadly traps could.

So they would stay here and practice.

Xan also had Tiffania sighed in as a student. This was difficult for her to adjust to, but with the Arcane Arts being moved for First years as well as any other class it made it more easier. Those of Skyrim all saw the trouble she gained. It was either the pesky male body of the class asking her out, or the female body of the class to pester her on her better looks. Lyna had told Sena to stay near the girl and help ward off some of them and also inform her of these happenings so she or one of the others could deal with it. It was no small task at all, but they managed.

They also (being Lydia, Xan, Zili and Lyna) had a small talk with Louise on what happened during the battle. Louise showed her pain as to why she felt more pained by this then she normally would. She told them of the four Mage that attacked her and the mother and how she fought back. She told them how shocked she felt seeing there lifeless body's just stay there not breathing any more.

She also felt bad for the lives she took on that single ship "I felt so…so…" she was choking out the words by now, she was to seeing more beatings on others and not real death. This was understood by the four of them in a way. They knew of this sort of them with almost constant attacks, rapping's, and murders in there land. Xan even more as he first traveled from Cryodiil to Skyrim (by accident) and continued to travel about (aimlessly at times) around Skyrim.

Zili rubbed Louise shoulder to calm the girl down and spoke in a kind voice "you did what needed to be done Louise. Death is a hard companion to be around" Lyna then said "you helped another in there time of need, and we cant fault you for that" Lydia then ruffed up her pink hair "yea kid. You did good. If you didn't do what you did, then Tristain would be in the ruts now" Xan put on a smile as he spoke next "and I think I can say for us all that were proud of you" Louise looked up at them all "r-really?"

They all nodded as one "Louise, your showing to be an exhalent Mage and Noble. I'm impressed with what you can do and how you dealt with the situation" said Xan feeling pride on who he could call, there top student in the Arcane Arts "You showing grief in the face of death shows you have a heart" added Lyna "it does?" she asked rubbing out a stray tear "yes. We may kill, but we don't do it with pleaser. Xan even less so" told Zili. This got Louise attention in a way "then why did he go to such a lengths during the fight?" she questioned, remembering how Brutal he was on any who dared attack him. Lydia shrugged as said "he get's a little out of hand if he feels some one or something is threatening another to much"

Xan nodded and added "they weren't going to go easy on anyone there, even the innocent. So I did what needed to be done" the way he put it sounded more colder then he normally talk, but when he gets more serous on things, he gets more colder and stricter.

Louise only took his word for it and didn't want to delve deeper into the reason why. Xan then got up with Spark fallowing him at the wave of his hand "where are you going dear?" Lyna asked with a bit of confusion "I'm going to ask Osmond if I can make Louise my personal apprentice" he rplied, catching them off guard to some extent. Lydia was the first to voice this "what? Your apprentice?" Zili was next to ask this "why this sudden choice?" then Lyna asked "how long have you been thinking of this?"

They all (with the exception of Xan) looked at Lyna in confusion "it's the reason for that extra room correct?" she added. There was a pause, but he did nod in time "yes. I was going to ask Osmond if it was fine, but I truly think Louise needs to be taught more on the Arcane Arts. I had a chat with Colbert and she did use a Void spell on the ship. She will need further protection and will need to arm herself with more better means of defending herself" he said slipping his Mask back on. Lydia then asked "won't that put her in more danger? You know, with the Brotherhood and all?" Zili shook her head "no it wouldn't Lydia. If they had the Brotherhood watching us during that battle then they know she's a Void Mage and will try coming for her" she thought it over and could see Xans plain clearly now at Lyna's question. He was certainly sneaky.

"I accept" they all turned to Louise who had a determined face on "are you sure Louise? Xan wont go as easy on you as he dose in class" Lyna warned knowing he was going to teach all he knew to her by the tone in his voice. Louise nodded "you all took care of me, and helped me…even when I didn't think I needed it. If you think this will help, I accept"

They had to admit, Louise was growing up and maturing more with them around. At the beginning she was just some bratty little kid, who relied on there status for everything. But now, she was taking things into account, and taking her responsibilities more seriously.

Xan nodded "I'll ask Osmond then" before he got out the door, Lyna garbed his shoulder and said "I think we'll join you" he looked back at the assembly, seeing they wanted part in this. He smiled behind his Mask and waved them to fallow.

"then we shouldn't keep the Headmaster waiting"

-next day-

The previous day Louise and her 'Mentors' had gotten not only the approval of Osmond, but Colbert's take on it all, saying it was a good idea to. Osmond did lay down a few rules, such as she had to take the other classes and learn some other fundamental things. They agreed to it, know she was still a student here, but this was more so they could teach her more and let her stay with them in there more larger then before home of seven.

Her first night in there home was different, as she had to move her own weight around now. If she needed to clean her cloths, she had to do it herself. To keep clean dishes and silverware, she needed to clean them when done. Get her own food and water. This list went on, before she would voice all the reasons a Noble would not do such things. But now, she did it because she not only respected them now but because she was being taught something she was never really taught. Self maintaining.

Unlike most Nobles, she was learning to take care of herself without any help.

But that was only the morning. The rest of the day would be her going to class to class before fallowing Xan or one of the other three around and learning from them. More so from Xan, as he was her Mentor, the other three were more to help her along.

So now, here she was in the Arcane Arts Class. Xan was going over the Novice Spell, Flames and its Apprentice leveled Spell Firebolt.

This class was more into teaching the differences with using the two, as one could be used to warm things or light a small fire for use, or to hit a further target with minimum chance of hurting another and such. Though the Male body of the school was out to war, this would not stop Xan from Teaching at all. He and the other saw that they would need to learn even more things so if the war came here, there students would be prepared. There was an unexpected arrival of a boy by the name Julio Chesare. It wasn't to noted by Xan, but the girls told that being looker he was, may turn the students attention away from there class's. he wasn't to worried, Spark did help keep them in line about that sort of thing.

So during Class Louise sat and lesion intently to the lesson at hand. Though she was distracted by the boy now and then.

Kruchi then raised her hand "yes Kruchi" Xan addressed pausing in his lesson "I'm wondering, why don't we stick with the stronger spells as we get better?" he turned to the student body and began "in the Arcane Arts, to truly Master such Spells you must utilize them all. True Flames are the weakest of the Fire based Spells. But it will tier you less then the more stronger and complicated ones. Its also the most quickest of them, so it can be used for many purposes. An example is-"

The doors were thrown open as a few Female Solider looking people barged in with one announcing "everyone, gather in the Assembly area!" Xan didn't know who they were, but they certainly weren't going to interrupt his class "who are you, and what authority do you have to order my Students in such a manner?" the lead one, Orange hair, dark green dress and white cape, looked at him and answered "I'm from her majesties Gunpowder Squadron!" she then turned back to the students and announced "in order to train the Royal army for battle, we will be using the Academy for the time being" the other, with Blue hair but same attire, stepped up and said "all lessons are to be suspended, effective immediately!" Xan looked sorely at them "Suspended?" he was peeved at such an idea.

The leader then ordered "Everyone go to the Assembly area now! Quickly!" as they all began to rise out of there seats, Xan then said in a calm yet stern voice that was used as a warning to them "take your seats Apprentices" they all stopped unsure what to do. Xan then made it very clear to them all "we will continue class" "teacher, this is war time. This is no time for lessons" Xan turned his attention to her and said "it is because of war time I'm teaching them more. I will proceed with teaching them. This is my Class, and I will continue with this lesson!" the leader then proceeded to pull out her sword and point it at his neck, to his created he didn't even flinch, but none could tell from that with the Mask "shut up!" she yelled, trying to take control of the situation. She glared at him, and he back as she said "I've always hated Mages, especially the Fire ones" Xan didn't move, only glare for a wile before saying "that maybe so. But I will not be swayed in any way" she narrowed her eyes, and moved the Sword closer. He then shouted "ZUN!" he Sword was tugged out of her grip in an instant at the unexpected method of defense before a intangible purplish Sword append in his right hand and he pointed it at her.

She soon found that the tables were turned in a matter of seconds. Most (if not all) Nobles and Mages would lose heart at a sword being pointed at there jugular. This one, however, showed an uncanny amount of calmness. This was no ordinary Mage. that's what she was able to conclude. Her group consisting of her second in command and three others with yellow capes, reached for there Swords.

"hold yourselves" he said getting the to surprisingly stop "if a person has a weapon to your commanding officer, you don't draw your weapon. That would make things more worse for you" he emphasized by summoning another Sword for his left hand, keeping it in reserve.

He effectively had them in a bind. But after a few seconds he dispelled the Swords and turned back to the class "we will continue lesions" he repeated without hesitation. Louise now felt her decision for accepting his proposal as his Apprentice was the right move even more now. If he could take care of him self in such a way, then so can she with his guidance.

The leader of the group was going to protest again but he merely looked at her and said "I'm a Master level Mage of the Arcane Arts. Unlike most Mage your use to, I don't need a wand to cast Spells" she closed her mouth but opened it again "then I guess you cant win without it, can you?"

Louise knew she just said the wrong thing. He had demonstrated on quiet a few times that he was not helpless without his Magic at his side. Xan looked at her then said "must I prove to you otherwise?" she was taken back by the response but said "yes I do" he gave her a hard look then said "class. I will be teaching you a different subject. If you would fallow us to the Assembly area…and Sparks" "yes Maker?" "get the others. I will think they would want to be around for this" the little stone then whizzed off to find them as Xan turned to the Leading women and said "retrieve your blade. You will need it"

-latter at the Assembly Area-

All that heard of this came to watch a Mage fight another without a single Spell. The teachers came for this as it was (as before) unheard of a Mage fighting without his Magic.

"I must know your name" Xan said to the women before him with a Sword in hand. She then said in a strong voice "Agnes Chevalier de Milan. Caption of the Gunpowder Squad…where is your weapon?" "I need not one" he said quickly "shale we begin?"

She was the first to move, going for a up to down slash. For her, he was just an unarmed Mage that was apparently overconfident, but that didn't mean she was going to go easy on him. That is why she was caught off guard as he used his strange Bracers (Stormcloak Officer Bracers) clawed part, to stop her Sword. He then slid the Bracer down the Sword while stepping to his right, letting the arm go down the sword that slid over the steal part of the bracer that had spikes on the forearm holding it in place. Agnes pulled the Sword back up and side stepped to her right to avoid the Clawed punch. She then jousted at him, to which he countered with a sidestep to his left and swat the Sword aside with his left arm, leavening her open. She jumped back to hold the distance, but he moved just as fast forward. She did a wide slash, that missed as he did a clockwise spin under it and unfurled up with his right forearm aimed at her head. He stopped about a inch away from her face, to keep the spikes from inbeinging themselves into her cheek.

All was still. She could try to move the ram away, but from his stance, he could retaliate with a right counter clockwise kick to her legs, side or stomach. The same could be said for his right arm, as he can use the momentum to punch her with those claws on it or swipe at her legs or side with its spikes. She was in a bad position to do anything. And she couldn't see any opening, and that Mask of his made it impossible to see what he was thinking.

So with a heavy heart she relented "I yield" it was the only option. He pulled away and turned to his students "let this be a lesson for you all. No matter the opponent, don't judge there abilities by looks alone. And also keep in mind as to why I have taught you to use other means to defend yourself without your Magic" this got her attention once more as it was unheard of any lesions for Mages or Nobles to be taught any thing besides Spells and ways of acting around the Commoner part of society. Agnes then watched as a group that one could tell they weren't from around here, just like this Teacher.

"I see you've been practicing" observed the man with Wolf oriented armor and huge Sword. The Teacher did a quick bow before saying "thank you Drev. But I do have Zili to teach me" a short women with stranger armor walked up with a smirk "Xan, you're a natural at hand to hand. We need to work on your sense of direction though" another women, this time with same robes and close to same Mask said "Zili, you should know by now it's hopeless to do that"

Xan then clasped his hands and said "alright, since you all are out here, why not we have Drev here drill you on two handed weapon use?" all students moaned, but did so buy summoning up a Battle Ax. Drev then walked forwards and took out hit Great Sword, but unlike them, held it with less effort in one hand. The small bout was over and it was time to get back to learning once more. Julio, however was confused. Firstly due to how Two handed weapon use was being taught, and second as to how they summoned up a two handed weapon. Lyna, seeing his prodicerment went over to him and began to teach him the Novice leveled spells instead, seeing as he wasn't up to date on the Arcane Arts completely.

Agnes was stumped as to how things calmed down so quickly and how little they complained. She was use to seeing Noble's putting up at least a moan of disappointment. But there they were, going thru a few Drills with this Drev fellow, who was trying to get them to work harder before another women, in more tighter clothing walked up to his side and got him to lessen up a bit.

"Drev pushes them to hard sometimes" chimed in Xas voice, almost surprising Agnes "what sort of Mage are you? Surly you would help her Majesty better on the front lines" she said a bit irked he beat her and now talked to her like nothing happened "I'm only a scholar. I chose a life with learning, teaching, taking care of my dear Wife and sleeping, not that of wars" he said rather calm and pleased voice. Another women baring a Shield and Sword (who she heard was Gandalf) came up with a smirk. Xan took note of her and asked "yes Lydia?" she held her smirk and said "your in trouble" he cracked his head to show confusion (as he couldn't show expression with the Mask) "how so?" he asked "you forgot to get today's water" she answered. There was silence before he said "if you'll excuse me" and took off rather rushed. Spark saw his Maker begin to run and rushed after him, least he get lost. Agnes looked at Lydia confused before she answer "his turn to get the water, Lyna doesn't like it when he forgets" Lydia shook her head in amusement at Xans antics "and you are-" "Lydia, Xan's House Carol. I've been woken with that Mage for a good time. He can be a bit of a kooky fellow, but he can stand on his two legs…just cant get them to move him were he needs to be" she said laughing at the end. Agnes was more confused but that was moved away with the one called Zili spoke up "give him some credit, he does try…but I wonder if its even possible for him not to get lost at times"

"excuse me"

They both stopped talking to look at the transfer student Julio, who couldn't get a sword summoned, as Lyna learned he wasn't really a Mage. "yes, Julio is it?" Zili asked as he nodded "yes. Please, I wish to challenge you" he said pointing at Lydia who gave him a look that lacked of any interest "whys that kid?" she asked "I hear you're the legendary Gandalf, and wish to test your skill" he answered.

She only shook her head "kid, if I were to use that power, you'd be dead in moments. I'm use to running fast and hard at others with out it. But if I were to use it during a small bout, it would be like having Xan using his Adapt Level spells on her" she said pointing at Agnes "I can handle a Mage" she said in her defense "oh yea, prissy Mages that needs wands are so Hard to beat" Lydia said in sarcasm. Zili shook her head but had to agree "Lydia's right, Xan is powerful with spells, even more so here as he doesn't need a Wand"

She then looked back to the boy and said "Julio, don't ask Lydia to go to such a length for a sparing. She is a great warrior in her own right" He shrugged and walked away, taking there word for it.

-later-

Some time after a few classes, Louise began to fallow Xan around as he and Lyna went out to get more food. Though they could get this from the kitchen, they found it nice to get out now and then. He told Louise to observe how he did trade, bargaining with the other Commoners for the best price for both. After an hour of that they started back.

They dropped the food off at there home before heading out again. Louise fallowed Xan and Lyna as they headed towards a spot in the near by woods for some practice.

They came to a dirt clearing with rocks at the trees, so not to damage them.

"Louise" started Xan to get her attention "let's begin your new set of exercises"

==============Notes===============

Sorry about the long waits, been kept busy by family like crazy.

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Dein Bex Miin, Ahrk Yah Kaal Kun

Keep Eyes Open, And Seek The Light


	15. Meeting the Valliere's

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters, I also do not own Zili who was created by xXSniperKingXx**

For three days Louise has stayed with those from Skyrim, and found life with them more nicer then she would of thought. So far she's the most farthest in the ways of the Arcane Arts among her fellow class members, with Xan as your Mentor and all the others helping it along. Right now she was doing something she thought she'd never do.

"so tell us, what's it lie being Xan's Apprentice?" and that was talking to Kruchi. So far there has yet to be a fight, but from the looks of it, it didn't seem like one was going to break out. "it's more of a challenge then I'm use to. But it's nice all the same, him showing me the smaller things in the Spell before its casting" Louise replied to her question as Siesta walked over with a tray "I thought you would lie something to have" she said sweetly putting down the disserts and teas on the table they sat at. Kruchi and Louise weren't the only ones there though, Tabatha and Mornmontcy were sitting with them "tank you" was all Tabatha said keeping eyes glued to the book, but was in fact paying more attention to the conversation. Mornmorcy then pulled out a chair and waved Siesta over to sit, over the time Louise had spent with the Commoner staff the other Nobles had been going around and making friends with them. Not all partook of such a thing, but those who did found there presents more pleasant, and Commoners vise-versa.

"thank you Mornmontcy" smiled Siesta as she sat down. She and Mornmontcy was one example as they traded gossip that went about the school on a daylily bases. Louise then continued on with what she was saying "Xan explained that each Spell had a life of its own to him. And to understand it you needed to get to know it better" she told taking a sip of her tea "and how do you do that?" Mornmontcy asked "he said to me "don't just cast, feel the turn of Magic in your hand. Only then will you understand one another"" Louise quoted remembering one of her more resent lesions before taking another sip. Kruchi smiled and said "you've certainly grown up"

Louise almost spluttered to that, but got a hold of herself before asking "what do you mean by that?" feeling a bit teased and annoyed. Kurchi laughed lightly before saying "you don't complain or yell as much as you use to" Siesta then nodded in agreement "she's right, and the lack of explosions and your attitude as of now is making a good impression" Louise turned to the Maid and asked "it is?" Mornmontcy shrugged with her reply "it's joked now and then that you were replaced with another Louise"

Louise looked a bit dumbfounded at the idea, but now that she thought about it…she didn't act like she use to. Where those four that much of an influence on her? She didn't really know, but it didn't really matter. So with a smile and a shrug she laughed a bit. It caught them all off guard a bit as she would use to blow up at such an idea, but dropped that thought. This Louise was something different.

They then went on with there conversation, oblivious to Zili at the door way watching them talk and laugh. She watched for a bit, then left. She was sent to get Louise, but she was sure Xan would understand; this was medicine to any pain she had from her past, that they couldn't fix themselves.

-Latter-

Two hours latter, the five girls were still at the same table chatting away, acting more like the girls of today. Laughs, Topics, Plans and Rumors. It was a more then pleasant time with one another as friends. And to think, a time back they were never this close, but now they were almost the closest of friends.

All that was ruined with one loud call.

"Louise!"

Louise body seemed to seize up at the voice and turned to see-

"big Sister Eleanor! W-What are you doing here?" Louise asked in utter surprise "here to take you home!" the elder Sister ordered sternly. She looked over to Siesta and said "you, your coming to" there was no room for debate as she grabbed her Sister by the hand and Siesta by her back caller, dragging her along in a comical fashion as Louise tried telling her older Sister something.

Silence fell between the three girls all at once. This was to random of an occurrence for any of them to act. But this was a family matter, where did they fit into all of it?

-Outside-

"Eleanor! Wait! Stop, I cant leave yet!" Louise desperately tried to get her stop her Sister from dragging her out the front gate, but it didn't look like she would take no for an answer. Siesta in the meantime was to confused to do much of any action.

Luckily for Louise, the commotion they made caught the attention of almost every person in the School. So it was no surprise that Xan, Lyna, Zili and Lydia were at the gates, looking rather crossed. When they reached the Gates, Eleanor was to say, denied passage.

"move aside" she demanded, not having any time for this "we will not" was Lydia's simple answer. The elder Sister Glared at them and demanded once more for them to move aside. The only response she got was there unwavering movement.

It was clear that they weren't going to move "I for one cant let you go with Louise" "and who are you?" she demanded once more of the Man in mostly Black. He stayed calm, but there was a hint of aggression "she is my Apprentice. I can not allow you to leave here with her" Eleanor voiced her disagreement greatly "Louise is to go home, and that is that. Now move"

Neither side budged in any way. They only stood there glaring at one another.

Lyna then had enough of this and said "look, we, but Zili here, are Louise's Familiars, and her Teachers. Where ever she goes, we're going to…and please let Siesta go" Eleanor didn't seem to want to approve of this, but didn't voice any problems with it. She let go of the Maid and Louise while heading out the front Gate. They all began to fallow, but before Xan did he taped his pocket, to which Spark came out "what?" he said rudely as if being woken up from a nice nap "stay here and tell Agnes that she may take over teaching the students during my absents" told Xan as he began to walk out the Gate, but stopped short and added "and please try to be polite to her" he then continued on.

-at the Valliere's Mansion-

The ride there wasn't all that pleasant. The children of Skyrim were more or less forced into one carriage, separated from Louise. They took that time to talk over as to what to do, and agreed on acting on how things played out. There was no need to make a huge fuss and ruckus over something they didn't fully know about.

It wasn't to much of a surprise when they saw Louise's home. It wasn't to hard to figure out she would have a Mansion for home, she was by blood a Noble.

Once out of there rides and into the Mansion, they were greeted by a many multitude of servants. They all bowed and greeted the two Valliere's back home. At the end of the red Carpet (so cliché, would it kill these people to make it blue or something?) was another young women, almost looking like and older version of Louise. As soon as Louise saw her, she had a smile and ran up to her "Older Sister Cattleya!" came Louise's joyous voice as she ran over and hugged her "it's so good to see you again!" came Louise's muffled voice from her hug. Cattleya looked down at her younger sister and said calmly "Louise, let go and let me get a good look at you" Louise let go and looked up at her Sister with a smile "look at you, your so pretty" she said "oh, Cattleya" Louise said with slight embarrassment. She looked back up and asked "how is your health?"

They had heard from Louise, her Sisters condition. It didn't sound good at all. They didn't know if it would help, but they brought a few Potions to help her recovery. That is, if it worked. If not then they would use a healing Spell.

"thank you, it is the same as always" Cattleya said as Louise gave a concerned look "don't worry. It has always been the same" she said to ease her younger Sisters sadness. Eleanor then walked up and asked "Cattleya, where is Mother?"

Cattleya then proceeded to show them the way to the Dinning hall, where at the end of the table, there Mother sat. there was four plates already sat out for them and ready for dining. Zili suggested for themselves to stand for the time being, as trying to sit down when thought to be Commoners (which they technically were) would cause an uproar most likely. They agreed and quietly told Louise to go ahead and sit without them.

The dinner went on very quietly, with only the silverware clacking on the glass plates as they ate. All the silence was driving Lydia up the wall, the other three could tell. The best way one could tell was when she would Fidget, trying to keep patient. So all this waiting was a bit annoying to her…even more so as they ate food in front of her. It was never a good idea to taunt her like that. But they were able to convince her to keep still till they knew more.

"umm…Mother-" started Louise but was quickly cut off by Eleanor almost immediately "Mother! Please tell Louise that she should stay home quietly! She is a Failure at Magic after all…" that did it, the still air suddenly took on more life as Louise stood up and hit the table with both fists "I'm not like that any more! I'm more better then you could ever think!"

Lydia's Fidgeting had all but stopped now. This sudden aggression by Louise reminded them of there first time with her. Louise then continued on "my Mentor and Teachers have taught me how to us my Power in more ways then you could ever think!" Eleanor seem to not take her sisters word Seriously at all.

"your Power? What can a Zero like you do?" "I-"

"Mother, we should hurry up and make her a Bride" Eleanor cut Louise off then smiled "how about that second son of Baron Albert?"

This sudden new piece of information got them all on edge. Why would her Sister want to get her Married off so much? Was it because they still thought Louise was still a failure?

"why should that have to happen? shouldn't you be the one to be married off first!" Louise countered, making a very valid point. The eldest was to be married fist, then work there way down. "what happened to your engagement with the Count of Burgundy?" Louise asked a bit riled up now. Cattleya then tried to say something, as Louise had accidentally opened a old wound of some sort "Louise, that is…" she looked over to Eleanor, who was now ferrous "L-Louise"

For a moment she seemed to be as intimidating as a Frost Troll, or a few for that matter. But that was easy to push aside for the four. They faced much worse.

"for you to speak to me in such a manner, you must of grown more arrogant!" Louise was most defiantly intimidated by her Sisters angered face "the engagement had been canceled, canceled ok, do you have a problem with that?" Louse was a bit confused and plenty intimidated when she asked "why?" Eleanor, still with red face of anger replied "I don't know, I've already reached my limit anyways…"

There Mother then clapped her hands, getting there undivided attention and said calmly and sternly "Eleanor, Louise, we are in the middle of dinner" "but Mother!" Eleanor tried once more "we will discuses Louise's Future after Father returns home tomorrow" she said in the same tone. Louise grabbed the edges of her dress in anger. They would need to talk to her latter, but only if she chose to this time. This was now her time to chose as to what action to do.

-Cattleya's Room-

Louise sat on her Sisters chair as her hair was bruised by said Sister.

"so, you love them?" she asked with the same calm and soothing tone as always "th-they act a lot like you do…It sometimes feel like there my Family…" Louise confirmed feeling a bit ashamed for almost wanting them to be her family instead of her blood one. Cattleya could feel her younger Sisters discomfort and said "it's good to know you have people there to care and protect you like that. I'm happy for you Louise"

After they got ready for bed they laid down to sleep. Louise could only twist and turn, still unsure.

She wanted to stay with her Sister, but what about them? They would be fine with her being there with them right?

But what of her real Family?

It all felt so confusing. Again, Cattleya turned over an propped herself up and put a confronting hand on her shoulder while saying "Louise, go on. Be with who you belong" Louise looked back at her caring Sister, as she held her ever persistent smile. She only wanted Louise to be happy, and those four people can do that.

-in another room-

Lydia was leaning on the wall resting her eyes and yawning every now and then. She glanced over to where Zili, who was now resting on the bed that was in the room, quiet conferrable. She then looked to where Lyna and Xan were, they were on the couch talking over various things before getting some shut eye. Lydia then decided to just go to sleep and ignore all else.

As she slept, Xan and Lyna continued to talk about mainly Louise. Her Family needed to know she had gotten much stronger then before. They stopped there thoughts as there door creaked opened. Looking over they saw the girl they were talking about, in a blanket draped over her. It looked rather adorable with her like that. Almost as if reading her mind, they moved aside, making room between themselves for Louise.

Without any words she walked over and sat between them. After a time she got tired and feel asleep. The married couple watched as the girl slept between them peacefully. Life was truly a miracle. And such miracles can happen almost at a whim, just like now.

-next day-

All the Valliere's sat out on the balcony eating a meal once more with one another in silence. Lydia was leaning on the railing like she use to in Dragonsreach, looking over the area. Zili was with her, sitting on the railing instead, enjoying the music the Birds were giving today. Xan and Lyna stood off to the side, seemingly indifferent. But in all due respect, they all were compared to the people of this world.

The doors to inside opened up with a man in fine clothing "Louise has returned?" he asked walking up to the other family members. "here arrival was late. Did the military conference Drag on?" asked Karin (as Zili found out there Mothers name by now) he nodded with slight annoyance "yes, I must take leave soon" he said soon adding "what a difficult time in the world. Dispatching troops will agitate the people. The Queen is having trouble as well…" this part caught Louises attention, but she kept tight lipped on it. Just like Zili said, if it was secret, that meant it never happened. He looked at Louise and said "and as for you. You must stop this foolishness on trying to learn Magic. You should stay here and become a bride"

Now was the time as ever for his to Step in "excuse me sir" Xan said politely as possible, to avoided any conflict "what is it you want peasant?" he asked with a glare. Xan wasn't worried about it. It wasn't like it was Lyna's…although at that moment, it felt as if something was burning the back of his head…

That burning was Lyna, who some how knew he said something about her she would always glare at him for, she felt like doing that now.

Xan shrugged the feeling off and went on "your Daughter isn't as bad as you place her. She is the top in my Class" just about every Valliere quirked a brow in utter confusion. There Louise was good at something? "you teach?" he asked in disbelief "yes. I understand this land goes mostly by titles. I am Xanought, the Dragon Mage. I am a Master of the Arcane Arts, something your land is not familiar with" he informed before gesturing to Louise "I have taken up Louise as my Apprentice. She has much potential to become, I believe, one of the most strongest Mages to ever live" he said, making sure to leave out the little part of her being a Void Mage.

Eleanor voice her opinion on the subject in no time "how could you teach? Your not even a Noble!" Lydia looked back to her and said with a smirk "we sure aren't, but the Kid is a lot better then the rest of the students at the Academy. She maybe a bit scrawny, but she is plenty strong when she wants to be" Eleanor looked almost offended at the idea of Louise fighting like a ruffian "what did you teach her? How to roll in the dirt?"

Zili jumped off the railing and said "why not a practice match?" they all looked to her as Lyna nodded "good idea Zili. What do you say Louise. Will you do a practice round with one of us?" Louise began to think it over before Eleanor cut in "knowing you, you might pull something to make her seem impressive"

They looked at one another before Xan said "then would you like to spar wit Louise?" she was taken back by the question but thought she could handle her Sister. She needed to be shown her place after all. She nodded at the idea and looked to her Father who nodded as well "fine. Let us see what Louise can do"

-back court yard-

The Valliere's and those of Skyrim stoon on eather side of one another as Eleanor got out her Wand. Before Louise walked up Xan taped her shoulder and said "try to be sure to watch you power. I know how it can get out of hand…and also, try that new trick I taught you" Louise smiled and nodded as she walked up to the staging area.

Louise then drew her wand and readied before her Sister.

Eleanor decided to work with an easy spell and see where Louise stacked in. after a flick of her Wand, a few good sized rocked flew at Louise.

Louise lifted her left hand and used a Ward Spell, blocking the move. All Valliere's were taken back that Louise not only blocked the move, but used a Spell without her Wand bring used. Eleanor then went harder and used more larger stones. These were held back by the shield as well, with next to no effort.

"I cant believe it" was what the Duke said. In all his years, this was the first time he saw Louise perform so well with even one spell "wait till she starts her attack" chimed In Lydia.

He didn't need to wait long to ask, Louise spun clockwise to her right and used her Wand as her Sister sent a more bigger Stone with smaller ones behind. The result would have been counted a failure, as Louise's Spell exploded; it however, worked In her favor, by destroying the Larger Stone, and flinging the smaller ones away. Making it all harmless. Eleanor was shocked at the move, and before she knew it Louise was charging at her, putting away her Wand.

They all thought it to be a foolish Move, But Lydia only Smirked more and Zili smiled. Eleanor was surprised for a few more seconds by her sisters choice, but countered but moving stone beneath her younger counterpart. To her surprise once more, Louise used the shifting ground like stepping stones, moving along at a fast pace to. But that was nothing to the next one she had, as Louse used a Lightingbolt to dispel the Earth wall her sister put in her way with her left, and used her right to use Bound Sword.

Louise was now in front of her Older Sister with a Sword in reverse hold (just like Zili taught her) and in a crouched position to move on a moments notice.

Upon seeing this, Karin clapped her hands to get there attention. They both stopped and looked over to the spectators "that is enough" she said getting the two to disarm themselves. Once they made there way to them all Karin looked to Xan with a hint of irritation, as he was a Commoner, and taught a Noble Magic of unknown orange "what sort of things have you taught her? She has obviously been taught how to fight with more effort then that" this caught Cattleya and Eleanor off guard at the idea of Louise holding back. Xan nodded and said "Louise has been taught in the five Schools of the Arcane ways and been taught on how to use hand to hand, Sword play, Heavy weapons and also Archery and some Alchemy with Enchanting, among other things" "what sort of other things?" questioned the Duke "well, one thing was how to survive without using any Magic what so ever, and to take care of her self" Zili told them just as Lydia patted Louise on the back for a good job on her rush on shaky ground.

The two parents stayed quiet for a time before looking to Louise who was completely relaxed with being around those considered Commoner status. They looked back up to Xan with a hard look "and you plan to keep teaching her?" Karin asked. Xan reached up with his hands and slid off his Mask (quiet a rare occasioning in public) and looked at them with all seriousness "I'm her Mentor, Techer and Familiar. Just like my Wife Lyna and my Protector Lydia. Even Zili, who isn't her Familiar in any way, has taken up to protecting and teaching Louise. You have our word that she will be safe"

They looked over his still youthful face for any trace of lying, but only truth could be seen. They were serious on what they meant.

With that, Louise was allowed to leave back for the Academy on the condition she would become only that much more better.

She told them, that with here Teachers guidance and support, she would.

=======================Notes======================

I don't know how I did for this one, but think I did alright, did I?

Review and such, yada-yada-yada

Anyways, expect Louise to be not as helpless now.


	16. Encuragement

**This is a what if, cross over if what happened if this specific charter was torn from his world to another and by all means I don't own the Elder Scroll sires but do own the idea of the character Xanought (and others like Xamnis for history background sake) and his fictional life that he has I also do not own the familiar of Zero anime series nor it's charters, I also do not own Zili who was created by xXSniperKingXx**

A long and deep yawn was heard at a tree as Drev stretched his arms. He relaxed his arms back behind his head before relaxing his eyes once more. It had been quiet and he was fine with that. It had been hours, and Xan's group had yet to come back. He was fine with this also, true him and the Mage were on good terms, but at times he found him annoying when he began to explain something that he said was simple. Since when was an Adapt leveled Destruction spell simple?

In the distance, he could hear his Mate practicing her Archery from afar. From the sound of it, she had yet to miss her mark. Then a new sound arouse, one of his ire. And that would be Tiffiania being antagonized by a group of girls, with a two ponytail blond named…something or other. He didn't care really, but he did when the poor girl was being bothered…again.

A bit grudgingly, Drev got up and grabbed his Great Sword from where it lay and made his way to the irritating brats. He shulderd the Blade as he strod over to them with little care. He was tired and from all the noise cranky. Sometimes being a Werewolf just makes you only more grumpy when your naps interrupted.

One of the girls seemed to go on about something he didn't bother paying attention to, he just wanted the noise to stop and them to stop bothering Tiffania "will you keep it down already, trying to take a nap here?" he barked at them. They all stopped and turned to him and snapped in there own irritation "How dare you! Do you know who your addressing?" one of the girls asked rather boldly while crossing her arms "do you know what punishment Brats get for bullying another student and getting on the bad side of a Teacher?" he asked in return. It was at this point another girl came up and said "this is Beatrice Yovnne von Goldenholf!"

There was a brief silence before Drev asked "you telling me this…why?" it was almost hitting the girls with a slap, as they all looked at him in shock "don't you know her majesty Beatrice?" "should I really care?" in all sense, he didn't

"um…Drev, you don't have to…" Tiffania tried, but was cut off by the girls once more "how rude! You should know your place" Drev was going to retort, but a familiar scent caught his attention, so he found it wiser to keep his trap shut for a moment longer. It wasn't even a moment latter that Aela walked up with bow slung over her shoulder, crossed arms and a scowl on her face "what is going on here?" she sternly asked. Drev pinched the brim on nose in frustration before informing his Mate "these young girls are bullying Tiffania. And wont leave me to my nap" Aela gave her Mate a sideways glace before looking back at the girls and asking "you know of Xan, correct?" they nodded "the one who Teaches the Arcane Arts to all Mage that come here?" she nodded with a smirk "were friends with him. I'm sure you five are well aware of the punishment he dose to students who don't properly behave"

The only one that didn't seem intimidated by the idea was Beatrice. But the girl seemed to have more sense then she showed as she turned around while hotly saying "I'll let you all off the hook this time. But next time miss Tiffania, you better take that ugly hat off when I come by" she then proceeded to laugh, to which all fallowing girls did in a mimicked way. Those four were afraid of her, so they fallow. That was what Drev and Aela understood.

They turned back to Tiffania who looked relived and down "you didn't have to do that" she said softly to them "yes we did" Tiffania looked at Aela who had a hard look on her face right as Drev spoke next "your part of our group now. If anyone messes with one of us, they mess with all of us" with that he turned around and headed back to the same tree "Drev?" Aela questioned before he got to the Tree, but the Great Sword down and went back to his nap. She shook her head and turned back to Tiffania and said "come, why not practice with me? It can help ease your worry" Tiffina smile and replied "that would be nice. Thank you"

They then began to head towards the new Training yard the Gunpowder Squad had set up.

-at the shooting rang-

The whistling of Arrows was faint in the air as Aela the Huntress, makes another bulls eye. She slung her bow and turned to Tiffania, who was having a little trouble on holding and aiming it at the same time. The arrow would slide about as she tried to gain control of it. It was understandable with that chest of hers being it the way. Aela walked over to her and took her by surprise as she helped the girl straighten it out "here let me help" she said repositioning her arms. After a few corrections Tiffania held it more expertly in her hands before letting the Arrow go. In no time did it reach the target and nip its side, just missing.

Smiling Aela looked at Tiffinia happily "good shot. A little off, but considering the distance I didn't expect you to get it the fist time. But all the same you did fine" Tiffania smiled and readied another Arrow. For some odd reason to her, holding a bow in her hands felt so natural. She wondered if it had to do with her elf blood. She recalled stories from the Hunters that the Elves were amazing archers, as well as spell casters. Did she hold the same gift?

She let go, this time getting right inside the targets ring. She then smiled at Aela who did the same.

"you know what…this is rather relaxing" she thought taking another arrow and aiming once more.

After shooting at the targets Aela asked "why do you let those girls bully you?" even know she heard the question, she decided to remain silent. She did this for three more shots before answering "I…I just don't know what to do. I don't know why. I don't know any reason they would bother me" she said sadly. Aela looked Tiffania over before saying with a smirk "there jealous" quickly Tiffania looked at her both surprised and confused "jealous?"

Aela nodded "I think I understand now. You a beautiful young women that can entrance any man with your looks alone. If I had to guess, she was probably the one with boys crowding around her, but now…" even if Tiffania was closed off to the world, she did get the implications as to what Aela was saying. And that was the younger girl was more then peeved that she was able to get so much attention without even trying. She herself didn't like it all that much, it rather scared her a bit when a huge crowd would build up around her. (mostly due to her hat being removed, as it hid her Elf heritage)

"you need to stop letting them push you around" told Aela who now had a harder look on her face "but-" "no Tiffania. Drev and I wont always be around to help. Sooner or latter you'll need to push back. That is just how the world is" Tiffania hung her head a bit at Aela's words. Was she really able to do that? Stand up for herself? These thought ran thru her mind but stopped at a strong, rough and comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked behind herself to see Drev "she's right. The only way to get them to stop is if you push back" Tiffania was quiet, but seeing them backing her up as they did, she would show no fear into what she was going to do tomarow.

-next day-

"AGAIN!" roared Drev's voice to the Students before him. They all responded by swinging down with there Ax's in the same motion AGAIN!" roared Drev yelled once more to the tired out students, who slowly got more sluggish in there movements "AG-" "Drev, I believe that's enough" cut in the stern voice of Aela who was taking pity on the students that all collapsed as one. They laid on there back completely tired and drained of any energy from the exercise Drev was doing. Drev grunted in response "fine 'Dear' but sooner or latter they'll thank me for this" he said while crossing his arms. Aela shook her head at his antics and smiled. He could be stubborn, but she seemed to get him to see things in another prospective if need be.

Agnes soon aproched and was about to say something, but stopped herself at the sight of the collapsed Students that gasped for air like fish out of water. Sparks hovered over to them and asked "do we even what to know?" while making motions as if turning his head (if he had one) to the Students and the Hunters "Drev worked them to hard again" Aela put simply.

The Caption of the Gunpowder squad looked at the Student body then to Drev and commented dryly "you work them as if they were veteran troops" Drev fixed the women with a slight Glare and said "in the Companions, we work hard to be the strongest. Unlike Xan or his lot, Aela and I don't use any Magic during our fights. You either win with force, or lose with Honor" Agnes regarded Drev a bit more, as he was the only one from the people that would fight with no magic to aid him, and still showed fierceness unlike nay she had ever seen. She was rather surprised to hear that he could sneak up on people with heavy armor and heavy weapons. The thought was also fighting to think about. Those thoughts weren't important, so shaking her head to clear her thoughts she went back to what she was going to say "If I remember correctly, Xan said I could teach them during his absents"

Drev rolled his eyes and replied "and what could you teach them? Xan Teaches one half of the Arcane Arts and Enchanting, and Lyna the other half of those Arts with Alchemy. Zili techs Hand-to-Hand, and Sword play. Lydia Teaches Swordplay and utilizing a Shield to, as well as heavy Armor. Then Aela Teaches them how to use the Bow and I the Heavy weapons… and still we throw in other lesions. What can you Teach?"

Agnes found herself rather lost for words at what he told her. It was very true, she had read up on them after her encounter with Xan and found them to be very versatile in regards to living in harsh places. True, each had a skill others lacked, but if put together, they made a very dangerous group to take on. What could she Teach they couldn't? she supposed, using a Riffle, but even still she found that those could only be so effective at what they can do.

Before she could say more, the sound of shattering glass could be heard, as well as a scream. Drev and Aela looked up as one with reflexes that didn't seem possible. From a tower were class are held, five Dragons flew off while holding something. A blue light could be seen flying down from the same Tower, and they both knew it was Lynas construct Sena…who wasn't keeping an eye on Tiffania like she should. They soon found out why. She quickly explained that she had reviled her half blooded Heritage and now Beatrice was going to put her thru some sort of heretic test.

The very idea made there blood boil. Being Werewolf's, precaution as some sort of Hieratic was top on there list if any found out. The very idea of being slain because you chose to be more different then others made it only worse. Even when Xan watched them become the Beast Meany in Skyrim had come to fear, he embraced it and saw it as something unique about them. They were grateful for that and since then, aided him a bit more. And now they would stand up for Tiffania to, as she was considered an outcast for being half Elf.

Without so much as a word to the others, they ran to save the young women. Agnes and the Students felt out of the loop and decided to fallow suit (Students being slower as they were still tired)

The two Hunter didn't wait for them and ran at speeds that didn't seem right for even there physical appearance. When they came to the courtyard, it was filled with Teachers and Students (they had a very dull School for them to do this a lot) who were around some Knight with Staffs. One was mixing a Coldren with Boiling water that Drev would doubt Kruche's glorified lizard could stand. Aela took note of Tiffania, who was in her Eleven Cloak that she said belonged to her mother, as well as her ears exposed. Aela wanted her to stand up for herself, and this was a Gutsy, and most certainly, Stupid move on the Half Bloods part. There were two Knight standing next to the Brat Drev talked off to the day before, who was saying something or other about "Power of the Pope" but he ignored it; what he was more focused on was the fact they were going to boil the girl alive for what ever reason she had, using her power to do it without question.

Drev drew his Blade and Aela her Bow, while notching an arrow and letting it fly to the Girl's feet, shocking her and drawing there attention. When they looked at who fired it, they were met with Aela's Death Glare and Drev's Snarling look of Rage. And for some reason, Drev's teeth looked…more sharper then normal.

Though there way of announcing there presence shocked her, Beatrice spoke up with bravado "what do you thing your doing? Cant you see I'm doing something here?" Drev didn't answer, only get ready to attack by winding his stance and raising his Claymore with both hands. Alea notched another Arrow and replied "we're here to stop what your doing!" she carefully aimed in a way she could react to attackers in a wide range. Beatrice responded with annoyance in her voice "this is a Hieratical Interrogation!" "I don't give a dame!" Drev cut in "your kill some one innocent because you cant match them! You taint the name Noble with such actions"

The air began to grow thicker and thicker with aggression. Though the Air Knight outnumbered the two, they did fully know of what they could do "you choice to defend this Elf?" she asked with disgust "we chose to live by out Code of Honor" Drev replied as Aela fallowed up with his words "by our way as Companions to help the Defenseless agents there Aggressors!" Drev then gave a glare making most wanting to back away "Tiffania is a Half Elf, and you all chose to fear her. What has she done to make you all hate her? We knew this fact for a time and we have no quall" Beatrice had about enough of this herself and retorted "so you knew she was one and never said anything? You should be Tested as well!" she then shouted while pointing at them "get the Heretics!"

Six Air Knights imminently rushed at the Two, thinking they would be enough. They were very much Mistaken, the fist fell due to an arrow to the knee, then another but getting hit by two arrows thru both hands, and one more got one to his gut. They all hurt, but were aimed not to be fatal. The other Three reached Drev, and got to meet his Claymore up-close. They were all taken down in one strong swing, timed in a way where the tip cut thru there armor and tossed them. They were now on the ground in server pain and strangle, a bit tiered. The attack didn't stop there however, as more Mages came at them, tossing Thunder Based Spells. In response, Drev stabbed his Sword into the ground and stayed behind it, and to there surprise, the Thunder collided into it and leavening Drev untouched. He notated to himself to thank Zili for teaching him that trick.

Aela using this time to do a counter offensive herself, scoring hits in area that incapacitated them. Drev yanked his Sword out with one arm before swinging it to his right to block an attack. The attacker was shocked to see the man hold a sword of such a size with one arm, and hold him off. This shock prove to be a fatale mistake as Drev pushed the Knight back and used the Flat side of the Sword to knock him out. He then swung to his left, making another Knight get knocked off his feet and to the ground where Drev then stomped on him, knocking all the wind out of his lungs. If one looked carefully, they could see the armor a bit dented from his foot stopping on the Knight. This fighting continued on as the Two Hunter Traded places to hit there targets. So far, thirty-four Air Knights had been taken down by the two alone, making it seem rather insane to consider and they were fighting Mages in Armor and beat a good number with no Magic to aid them in turn.

Beatrice was feeling both aggravated and scared as the two put up a defiant defense agents her and her Families Knights, that were getting beat up in the process. She then smirked when they decided to gather in Numbers and surround them in a cercal "you cant keep this up forever! There's to many for you to fight" she jeered believing she had the upper hand "well, my Mate and I beg to differ" Aela replied with no fear as Drev confirmed with a grunt. She didn't believe them, there was no way they could win. Drev then announced "if Tiffania isn't scared of reviling what she is, maybe we shouldn't either" most for some reason shuddered at what he said, or rather the way he said it. Tiffania on the other hand, knew what he was talking about and stayed quiet until now "Drev, Aela, please don't!" she all but begged, remembering that one night she saw what they were and what they could do "please! You don't have to do this!" "but we must Tiffania! You have taken us in when we first came here, and now were repaying you" Aela told the half Elf getting ready for the Transformation.

The sound of Creaking was heard, as a chill ran thru the air. All looked to the once boiling caldron of water that was not frozen in a block of ice. They then fallowed the frozen trail to the Caster that was non other then Xan who let out a sigh "we leave for one day, and some how things turn into a mess…" he, as well as the other four, looked at all the wounded Knights that were on the ground and the ones surrounding the two Hunters. He was wondering what was going on even more now, but heard what the Two were paling on doing "Drev…Alea…I advise that you don't do what you suggested. It would be to much of a mess to clean up…and it would bar to my responsibility if you were to cause any high casualties, so take mercy on me and don't do that. I would not look forwards to any of the Paperwork" Drev decided to reply back with an angered tone while sheathing his Sword "well, that Brat was going to Boil Tiffania for being Hlaf Elf. We were trying to protect her"

Lyna had noticed her without anything hiding her ears, showing her Elf heritage to the world to see, as well as Robs she had never seen before, but did add to her Elf looks greatly. She, as well as Zili concluded that she decided to show she was a half Elf. It apparently went down hill. Beatrice then spoke up "this is a Hieratical Interrogation! She's an Elf that thinks she can be part of our society, but to do that she-" "by who's Authority!" Beatrice stopped what she was saying by Louise voice that seem to cut thru the air "you know what the Brats talking about Louise?" asked Lydia holding Derf loosely in her right hand. Louise nodded in reply as Beatrice said with bravado once more "I have the Religious Certifications at home!" Louise let out a slight sigh while crossing her arms saying "Lying huh?" Beatrice took a step back and yelled "I'm not Lying!"

"The Hieratical Interrogation requires the interrogation permission from the Pope of Romalia" Louise said calmly to a slowly panicking Beatrice as she continued "if you are the successor, you should know this"

The air was now abuzz with questions going around about what was going on at the moment. And at this moment the cercal that were around the Hunters had gone all but slack, putting all attention to what was going on. This let Aela slip out as she spotted three girls, that had been cheering Beatrice on, now trying to turn and sneak away saying they had no part ion it. They instead, ran into Aela , who gave them an even stair "your willing to stand by others sides if they win, but if they begin to lose you run?" she then shook her head "I think you should stay around, I think it gets more intrusting" they could only stand in place.

Beatrice found herself in a predicament and went with one last option in her mind "b-but she's and Elf!" what she didn't expect was two of the Academies newer Teachers Lyna and Zili, to sep forth, the former saying "she's half Elf. We however are full Elf" Zili reviled her Elf like ears by pulling back her hair, and Lyna did the same by taking her Mask off suddenly. There was a collective gasp at the sight of more Elves in the area, and this had a bigger impact as they had been living right next to them and been taught by them for a good length of time. Zili then announced "I am a Wood Elf" Lyna fallowed suit "and I a Dark Elf. You have nothing to fear from us" Zili then picked up "we never meant any of you harm, and our actions have prove that, have they not?" they looked and whispered to one another, contemplating what they said. It was true, they never tried to hurt them in any way, and Zili would help them along in there studies from time to time. Lyna wasn't near anything they thought an Elf would act to. But her looks made them wonder if she was an Elf a bit…but they did hear her say Dark Elf. They then looked to Xan who got the message and took his Mask off saying while "sorry to disappoint you, but I'm completely Human" he knew there was going to be lots of questions as to why he was married to a Dark Elf in the future, but he thought it would happen sooner or latter. As a side note, Lyna didn't have to put her Mask on every time some one came to visit.

They looked at him both with confusion and a bit of relief, as he wasn't an Elf to. But they wonder how he could still be more stronger then the Elves before them. However, that soon changed to nervousness when Tiffania began to make her way to Beatrice, who was backing away with absolute fear. "S-Stay back!" she first warned before falling on her backside, making her suddenly panic "Get away from me!" she all but screamed, closing her eyes and holding up her arm to hold off any attack that was going to be given.

She waited.

Nothing had happened.

She opened her eyes and lowered her arm to find a soft smile instead of a scowl of anger on the Elf. Tiffania held out her hand and said rather softly "lets be friends" for a moment the girl was to stun to act. That stun soon turned into an emotional relief of mixed fillings. She threw herself at Tiffania and cried. The half Elf did not mind this, as she was use to the Children that visited her to do this whenever they were hurt or felt sad every time they got scolded. She kept the girl in alight embrace and stroked her hair in a claming manner.

The specters all smiled at the display but Drev, who just snorted at it and turned around and began to head to a tree. Agnes (who couldn't do anything at the time as interfering was probably a bad idea and Elves were there enemy) came out of the crowd and asked "where are you going?" he gave her a rather lazy look and said "getting some shut eye. Now move" she complied, now knowing of his battle power and a tad worried of what he meant before Xan had come along. The Half Elf sounded to freighted at the idea of what the two meant, and Xan threw it that it would be to much of a mess. Just what were they so worried about?

Xan shrugged at display with a small smile before putting his Mask back on tapping Louise on the shoulder "come Louise, it's time to begin your next set of training" Louise took one last glimpse of what was going on before fallowing her Mentor to there normal training ground. Xan then put a hand on her shoulder and said "I'm also pleased you help dissolve this incident before it got to out of hand" Louise gave him a questioning look "what do you mean?"

Xan let out a small sigh and said "those two are quiet powerful when they let there power out. Even if I'm a Master Mage, they could tare

me to shreds if they got close to me. And trust me, if they were to ever do that agents the Reconquista force's…lets just say it would attract the attention of many Vultures" Louise visibly paled at the idea. To hear him regard them in such a way made her more wary on not getting on there bad side. Most of all Drev, who almost seemed to be a bad mood all the time. Xan looked at her face and chuckled a bit saying reassuringly "don't worry Louise. They maybe Hunters that could track you to anyplace you can imagine, but they wouldn't outwardly harm others without feeling threaten like Tiffania was"

Louise relaxed at that then asked "what are you going to teach me in my next set anyway?" Xan smiled under his Mask and said to her with some excitement "it will be in the school of Destruction. First will be the Spell Incinerate. Then the Spell Icy Spear. And finally the Spell Thunderbolt. Then we will move on to another set type" Louise couldn't help but give him a wide eyed look "your teaching me expert Leveled Spells!" he nodded. She almost spluttered a bit more before asking "b-but why so soon? I thought I would need to learn more and, g-get more control"

Xan put a hand on her shoulder again and said "true, you need to work on your control. But that's part of the reason I'm moving you up to this level. In order for you to master your level of power, I decided to give you spells that would take up more of you Magika and focus" she stopped her thoughts to think about what he said. It did in a way, make sense. These were more complicated and would use up more of her power, rather then the others were she had a good chance of over loading it and making it go a bit out of control now and then. She decided to go with his word on this, he was there to teach her after all.

-back at the Academy, in the Osmond's office-

"I'm terribly sorry about all this" Osmond informed as he sat at his desk with Miss Chervreuse near him as she also apologized "and I'm sorry as well, I was so busy being frightened I couldn't really helped" Lydia snorted at that and commented rather sarcastically "yea, because we know how useful you brave Nobles are" Lyna gave her a sharp glare that didn't bother the warrior in the least before saying "it's alright. No one was to badly hurt and it was resolved before it got to out of hand. isn't that right?" Tiffania nodded to Lyna's sideways glace to her with a smile "yes, it's alright. I'm just glad Drev and Aela didn't…well…" both Teachers, but Lyna and Lydia gave a quirked brow of confusion as to what the girl was trying to say. Zili patted her shoulder and said "please Tiffania, don't worry about it. We all know what those two could of done if they went all out. But lets be thankful to the divines they didn't" Tiffania gave Zili a grateful smiled at her words and was trully thankful for there sudden intervention. Even though Osmond himself didn't want to ruin the moment they were having, he gave off a few coughs and said "yes, in any case it was good that you came in when you did. But I also had another matter I with to discuses with your Husband Lyna" he said in a more professional tone. This caught there attention and got Lyna to ask "and what could that be?" Osmond shrugged a bit and replied "I'm not fully sure myself. Professor Colbert had received a package from an old college of his. Apparently it is part of some old relic that both he and any other Mage, can not figure out. He wanted Xan to take a look at it to see if he knew what it was by any chance"

Lyna tilted her head and asked again "what sort of artifact are we speaking of?" she remembered Xan talking and working arounf Relics and bringing back Artifacts from them to figure there use. He even asked for her help now and then and had a good grasp on guessing what something was. Osmond waved for the other Teacher to leave and let Tiffania leave as well, as this was now a different subject all together. He then opened a draw in his desk to retrieve something as he said "Colbert had given me part of it, incase Xan had found Colbert first or I and wanted to see it in an instant" and after some searching he found what he was looking for and put it on his desk.

It shined and looked to made of gold. It was shaped into a sphere with a gyro like mechanism in the center that had the same gold like metal with four diamond shaped red spots. All three recognized it, and showed it on there face's. Osmond caught on fairly quickly and asked "oh, do you know what this is?" they all nodded as Lydia said with slight aw "it's Dwemer…" Osmond gave a confused look as Lyna took over "Dwemer are a race of Elves. There race had some how diapered without a trace at one point, and no one knows as to where they all went"

Zili then looked at Lyna and said "I think we may have just found out"

========Notes========

for one, i'm sorry on the long wait.

for two, i would like to say that the tittle was all i could come up with, cuz i wish i had somthing better.

and three, i just threw in a new peice of mystery to the mix.


End file.
